Well Frogs
by Croik
Summary: Post GS4, spoilers.  The cast struggles with new relationships as they cooperate and compete over a dangerous new case. KyouyaAkane, TakitaMakoto
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated R for violence. Maybe sex…? I haven't decided yet.

This fic takes place after GS4 and contains many spoilers. I'm deliberately setting it in Japan, which means that for the sake of this fic Phoenix is Naruhodou, and Ema is Akane. I hope it won't be too confusing.

It also takes place after the short fic I did a while back, "Sugar Sugar?", though in that fic I said Kyouya hadn't taken a case in over a month. Let's pretend I wrote "under" a month, okay?

* * *

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 1

Odoroki had to steel himself a moment at the door. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. There could be anything past the threshold. _Anything_. What could a man in his position expect to find, laying in wait within the Naruhodou Everything Offices?

Makoto peered at him from beneath her straight bangs, blinking inquisitively. "Mr. Odoroki?"

Odoroki smiled grimly. _You're just going to have to find out._ "It's okay," he quickly assured. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get Makoto this far, and he didn't want to waste that accomplishment by scaring her off with his own hesitation. "I'm just not sure what Minuki's got set up in there." He squeezed her hand gently. "Do you want to go see?"

Makoto bit her lip, glancing between his face and the door. "Yes," she said after some consideration. "I do."

Relieved, Odoroki nodded. "Then let's go."

He twisted the knob, opening the office door inward. All Minuki had told him was that they needed to celebrate and were having a party, with several people involved. Odoroki had envisioned many scenarios to follow such a declaration, but what he found beyond the doorway put them all to shame.

The office had been cleaned. That alone was a small miracle, but what replaced the normal clutter was all manner of orange and black decorations unlike anything Odoroki had ever seen before. Crepe paper streamers and cut-outs of ghosts and black cats covered the walls, and even a plastic skeleton sat in the corner.

But the greatest shock stood at the center of the room. It wasn't Minuki, dressed in black with a pointy witch hat atop her head, or even Akane, with her thick-rimmed glasses and poofy white wig. It was Naruhodou, chatting with the two of them. Unlike his companions he was clad in what one could consider normal attire: a blue business suit, a white cotton shirt, a red silk tie. But together, clothing a clean-shaven and spiky-haired Naruhodou Ryuuichi, the effect of the three clothing pieces was more bizarre than anything else the decorated room had to offer.

The trio noticed their newest arrivals, and turned on them with bright grins. "Hey!" Minuki gave a little cheer as she hurried forward. She had to coax Makoto out from behind Odoroki, where she'd ducked upon first entering the office. "I'm so glad you made it," she said happily as she tugged Makoto forward. "I have a costume for you, too. Do you want to wear it?"

Makoto looked baffled and a bit wary, but she allowed Minuki to lead her on. "Oh…." She shifted her drawing pad in her grip. "All right."

With the two girls occupied, Odoroki stepped forward to join the others. He couldn't take his eyes off Naruhodou, and the unexpectedly impressive figure he was in his signature blue suit. "What…" He coughed into his fist to hide the grin threatening to spread across his face. "What's all this about?"

"Today's the thirty-first," Akane explained with enthusiasm. "Halloween!"

"Halloween?" It had never occurred to him that Minuki might have meant that when she told him they were having a party. "But…we don't celebrate Halloween."

"I know, and isn't it a shame?" Akane adjusted her plastic glasses--they kept slipping down her nose, obviously meant for a party-goer of greater size. "Halloween is so much _fun_ in America. If I had to start November without pumpkins and candy, I just wouldn't make it!"

Plenty of candy was spread at various points around the office, but Odoroki didn't see any pumpkins. "So what's with the wig?"

Akane rolled her eyes at him for having to explain everything. "I'm Einstein. And Minuki is a witch, and Naruhodou is a lawyer."

For a moment Odoroki's mind played tricks on him. "You…" He straightened, his chest mysteriously tight as he watched Naruhodou's cool expression. "You got your badge back?"

Naruhodou laughed, touching a hand to his gelled hair self consciously. "No, dummy. It's a costume. I'm going as a lawyer today."

"Oh…." Odoroki sagged once more, disappointed. For a moment, he thought he might really get to see the man in court once more, like all those old cases he'd studied through school… "I see."

He lowered his eyes, and Naruhodou took full advantage of his ill attention--he smacked his hand onto Odoroki's forehead and gave his spiked bangs a hard ruffle to ruin their carefully manicured shape. Odoroki jumped, but just as he reached to smack the hand away he found himself suddenly in a headlock.

"Got him!" Naruhodou laughed. "Go to it, Akane!"

"What!?" Odoroki struggled, but he had no chance of fending off the two of them. He could only flail as Akane advanced on him with an evil cackle. A pair of cheap, plastic bug antennae were shoved onto his head, and despite his thrashing Akane managed to force his arms into a pair of adorable red and black wings. As soon as she was finished, she backed off and Naruhodou released him.

Dumbfounded, Odoroki could only stand miserably at the office's center. He felt out the shapes of the headpiece and wings. "What…am I…?"

"Aww, you're a lady bug!" Minuki made the high "awwing" noise that girls had a knack for as she returned with Makoto in tow. "How cute!"

Odoroki slumped, but when he saw Makoto he quickly perked once more. He even blushed a little at the ridiculously adorable spectacle she made, with a pair of black felt cat ears atop her head and whiskers drawn on her cheeks in stage make up. He never would have imagined she would allow Minuki to do that to her.

Makoto blinked at him, and after a moment opened her book, and sketched out a rough design of a half humanoid, half insect Odoroki. "Like this?"

Apparently, short lawyers crossed with feminine-named bugs were a big hit with women, and the three of them giggled over him for several minutes afterwards. Not that Makoto giggled, really: she continued to offer the other two similar doodles, and smiled, very softly, when they approved. Odoroki decided it was worth putting up with the humiliation to get that reaction from her.

Just as Minuki was digging into their Halloween candy, most of it too sweet for Odoroki's tastes, they got their next guest. The door swung open with a flourish, revealing another, less startling transformation: familiar prosecutor Kyouya Garyuu, dressed in black leather and silver buckles beneath a broad, red-trimmed vampire cape. His usually dark complexion had been covered up with pale makeup, and plastic fangs stuck out over his red-painted lips.

"I come vor your vomen!" he declared upon entering.

Minuki laughed delightedly as Odoroki and Akane both rolled their eyes and cooperated in pelting him with wrapped taffy. "Hey--hey!" Kyouya held up his cape to fend off the sweet projectiles. "No love for heavy metal Dracula?"

"You said you weren't coming," Akane grumbled, shoving a piece of licorice into her mouth.

Kyouya chuckled as he lowered his cape. "Oh, but how could I miss…" He paused when his gaze reached Naurhodou; for a moment the humor fadded from his expression. A few awkward seconds passed where the two men only stared each other across the office--Kyouya uncharacteristically quiet, and Naruhodou's eyes thin with dry amusement. Then time started again. "…a Halloween party? I grew up in the States, you know. I thought I could show you how it's done." He shifted slightly, and finally offered a nod of greeting to his host. "Naruhodou."

Naruhodou smirked, and returned the gesture. "Garyuu."

Odoroki glanced between the two, thinking that he could sense some of the tension still present. Anxious to find a way to break that unease, he groped after some remark. It was then that he noticed Makoto had ducked behind him again, and without really thinking he reached down to take her hand.

It must have given her strength, because with a quiet intake of breath Makoto peeked out from around his shoulder. "Hello…Mr. Garyuu…" she greeted in nearly a whisper.

Kyouya's eyes softened, and he stepped further into the room. "I'm glad to see you out, Ms. Ese," he said, his charm slipping back into place. "You're looking very…feline." He gave her nose a tweak.

Makoto jumped, and when her voice failed to provide a response she scrawled a smiling face into her book.

Mugitsura arrived next, having promised Minuki that he would provide the "catering" for their little event, his usual bowl hat replaced with half a plastic jack-o-lantern. After him came Kawadzu, though no one could remember just who might have invited him. Having done much research on the subject the night before, he arrived in what he had determined to be the perfect American Halloween costume: a white sheet with ghost eyes cut out. But it was the entrance of Takita Kitaki that caused the most stir, as he'd had the audacity to arrive without a costume. Akane and Minuki were on him at once, and he put up such a strong fight that even Odoroki had to laugh.

"I ain't gonna be no stinkin' werewolf!" Takita ranted as he was backed into the corner. "You keep those fuzzy ears the hell away from my head!"

"But it's the only spare costume we have left," Minuki complained. "You're gonna have to wear it or switch with someone else."

Takita crossed his arms stubbornly and glared them down with unflinching determination. "Not gonna happen."

"Well you have to wear _something_," Kyouya was all too happy to insist. "It's Halloween. If you don't wear a costume, we get to play tricks on you. Trick or treat and all."

Akane frowned at him. "That's not how it--" She cut off when he wagged a finger at her.

It was Naruhodou who came up with the solution. "Minuki, why don't you grab your stage make-up? Maybe you can help him come up with something. In fact…" He snagged Makoto, who had been doing her best to hide from the commotion by slipping behind their plastic skeleton. "Why not ask Makoto? She's an artist, I'm sure she could do it."

Takita scowled, ready to reject that idea as well, until he saw Makoto. The sight of the young artist--in cat ears and whiskers--trying to duck into her shoulders worked with startling effectiveness at defeating Takita's temper. He gaped at her for long moments, awestruck and speechless as she fidgeted beneath his scrutiny. If not for Naruhodou's hand at her back, she looked like she might have fled.

Soon enough, Takita's dumbstruck expression curled into a bright and eager grin. "I'd love that."

Seeing as he had taken it on as his responsibility for the majority of the evening so far, Odoroki stepped forward to better reassure Makoto. "Makoto, this is Takita Kitaki," he introduced gently. "Another client of mine. He's a little loud, but he's…ah, perfectly safe."

"Makoto, huh?" Takita was all smiles. "That's a lovely name."

Makoto stared at him silently for a long moment before finally drawing a rather uncertain looking face in her book. "Hello."

Odoroki smiled--it wasn't maybe the best reaction from Makoto, but every little step counted. As Minuki offered her stage make up, the four of them moved aside to begin applying it to Takita's face. He had no more complaints to offer.

Akane watched them go, smiling a little to herself. "Just under a month, and she's improved a lot," she remarked to no one in particular. "I didn't really believe Odoroki would be able to get her here."

"He's a determined little guy, that's for sure," Kyouya replied, and she jumped a little to find him so unexpectedly close.

"You have no idea," Naruhodou remarked, opening up one of his beloved grape juice bottles. "I have a feeling that kid just might turn out to be the…_second_ best lawyer I've ever met."

The two looked to him, but Kyouya asked before Akane could offer her assumption. "Who's the first?"

"Not you." Naruhodou smirked against the lip of the bottle as he moved off to help Mugitsura with his meal preparations.

Akane rolled her eyes after him. "He's turned into a real dope, that Naruhodou," she muttered. Kyouya was still watching him, his face oddly expressionless, and she touched his arm to get his attention. "Hey. I _am_ glad you decided to come."

"Oh?" It worked--back came Kyouya's boyish grin. "Why's that? Have you been missing me, Detective?"

"Of course not--don't be stupid!" Akane blushed as the memory of their recent encounter returned to her: the leather chair in his office, the wooden guitar pressed against her stomach, but most of all the touch of warm lips. Her face turned bright red. "_That_ was an accident!"

Kyouya tilted his head to the side innocently. "That? What? I'm not sure what you're talking about."

But Akane would not be teased as easily as that. She poked him hard in the chest. "You're not going to make me say it!" she promised. "You know just what I mean, Kyouya Garyuu. That's the last time I'm letting you get to me. And stop smiling like that!"

"Like what, Detective?"

"That! Like--like that!" Akane pointed emphatically, but it was only making him more amused, and her more flushed. She had no choice but to retreat. "Just have a good time, okay? I think you need it."

Kyouya frowned, but by then Akane was already turning away, desperate to hide her embarrassment. There was only one refuge she could take where she knew Kyouya wouldn't pursue, and that was in speaking to Kawadzu in the corner of the room. A bold move on her part, but such was her need for escape.

Odoroki, meanwhile, was still occupied in Project: Costumize Takita. Seeing as Takita had become uncommonly docile in Makoto's presence, Odoroki had taken the chance to use some of his very powerful styling gel to pull his hair into several sharp spines. What that had to do with the zombie makeup Makoto was applying to his cheeks, no one was quite sure. But by the time they finished the effect was rather impressive.

"Mm, it tickles," Takita just about giggled as Makoto did the finishing touches.

Makoto leaned back, quickly snatching up her drawing pad once more, since she had been forced to leave it aside as she did the makeup. After considering her work a moment, she flipped open the pad and sketched out the zombified results.

"It looks great!" Minuki declared, bouncing up and down on her toes. She hunted around for and finally produced a mirror, which she held up for Takita. Though Makoto had only used various colors of eye shadow, lip stick, and a little nail polish, she had managed to make a convincing bloody smear of his face, and Takita was quick to approve.

"You really _are_ an artist!" he beamed. "Thanks, Makoto."

Unused to the attention, Makoto ducked her head and scrawled a smiling face this time.

"Well, now that that's done." Takita grinned and clapped his hands together. "Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself, Mako? Can I call you that?"

Makoto nodded blankly. "If…you want…"

"Good! I want to hear all about you." He flopped onto the sofa, and after an uncertain glance at Odoroki and Minuki, Makoto sat next to him. "Have you been drawing for a long time? Do you do portraits, or landscapes? Do you have any sisters?"

Makoto continued to stare at him, and as Takita tried to charm her into responding, Minuki tugged on Odoroki's wing. "You don't think this is a bad idea, do you?" she whispered in his ear. "Introducing them…"

Odoroki sent her a look--she had been encouraging them until a moment ago. "Well, he's behaving better than usual, at least," he replied. "I think it'll be okay." When he glanced over, Makoto was ducking away from Takita's hand as he reached for her cat ears. "But maybe you should keep an eye on them."

"Can do." Minuki tipped her hat in a salute, and quickly turned to swat Takita in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Takita glared at her, and his raised volume made Makoto flinch away again. "I wasn't doing anything!"

Odoroki sighed, but they seemed to be doing all right anyway. He stepped back for a moment to find himself some candy. At least everyone was having a good time.

Half an hour later, Kawadzu's sheet was ruined from spilling salty ramen on it, Minuki was half sick from eating imported candy corn, Makoto had finally been convinced to draw Takita's portrait, and Akane had retreated to Naruhodou's side to keep Kyouya away from her. Thirty minutes, and Odoroki was already exhausted. He dropped onto the end of the sofa with a cup of water, hoping to get a few moments to relax.

Of course, that couldn't be the case. He was only seated long enough for one sip before Kyouya sat down next to him and threw his arm over his shoulders. "Hey, Big Brow."

Odoroki rolled his eyes. "Hello, Prosecutor Garyuu. Are you…" He watched with a frown as Kyouya stole the cup from his hand to drink from it. "…enjoying yourself?"

"Sure am." Kyouya handed the cup back once he was done, but by then Odoroki wasn't interested in it anymore. "Haven't been out in a while."

Somehow, Odoroki didn't think their half-hearted "party" in the office was in the same league as Kyouya's definition of "going out." "Glad to hear it. Can you move your arm?" He tried to shove Kyouya out of his personal space without much success. "You're…bending my wings."

"Oh, they're fine," Kyouya assured. He seemed intent on staying, and even began to tap out some rhythm against his knee. "They're awfully cute."

"They weren't my idea," Odoroki was quick to make known. Giving up on his protests, he relaxed beneath the weight of Kyouya's arm, however awkward. Over the past few weeks he'd wondered about the next time he would have to face Kyouya, and how they might react to each other, but he'd never considered a situation like this. In fact, he was rather surprised that Kyouya was willing to speak to him at all.

"Hey…" Odoroki licked his lips. It was rather foolish to think that he could get away with saying anything remotely serious in this kind of position, but he felt compelled to try. "How are you?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean…" Odoroki followed the man's gaze, and found that Kyouya was actually watching Naruhodou as he spoke to Akane a few feet away. He glanced between the two. Every once in a while Naruhodou would look back, his expression that same mix of humor and indifference that it had been all night.

Odoroki licked his lips. It wasn't his place to be giving advice, but…. "Why don't you just talk to him?"

Kyouya snorted. "I've seen you come up with some great ideas," he replied dryly, "but that's not one of them."

"I know how he can be, but it wouldn't hurt, right?" he continued anyway. He waited, and when Kyouya didn't respond except to slow his tapping, he tried a different angle. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"What?" Kyouya looked to him with an incredulous half grin. "Thanks, but I did graduate the fourth grade, kid." He gave Odoroki's already mussed hair an extra ruffle.

Odoroki's face screwed up as he pushed at Kyouya again. This might have escalated into a shoving match were it not for the sudden interruption of a familiar voice: "Don't you two look cozy."

After all that had happened, and everything he had witnessed, Odoroki wouldn't have believed there was anything that could really get to Kyouya Garyuu; but when Naruhodou approached the two of them, he clearly felt the tensing of muscles beneath all that leather. He had to admit, he felt a bit intimidated himself, especially considering the man's outfit.

The words tumbled out of Odoroki before he could consider if he ought to be saying them. "Prosecutor Garyuu was just saying he wanted to--"

Kyouya gave him a rather harsh pinch at base of his neck, cutting him off, even though he took over himself anyway. "I just wanted to say thank you," he told Naruhodou easily. "For inviting me…given the circumstances."

Naruhodou took a gulp from his grape juice bottle. "Akane invited you," he replied smartly. "Thank her."

Clearly, Naruhodou had no intention of making things easier on him. As Odoroki watched, it even seemed that there might have been something unexpectedly cold behind his half-lidded eyes. It occurred to him that this was a bad idea after all, and he suddenly wished he wasn't caught in the middle of it.

But Kyouya took a deep breath then, and braced a hand against Odoroki's shoulder to push himself to his feet. "Listen, Naruhodou," he said carefully, his body posture struggling between ease and awkwardness. "I just want to say…I'm sorry. I know that's not enough, but--"

"I know," Naruhodou interrupted coolly.

He didn't say more than that, and eventually Kyouya couldn't help but speak up again, as if his first attempt had failed. "I mean, I'm not asking you to forgive me, because--"

"I know," Naruhodou said again. "It's all right." He still had that strange, ironic smile on his face as he rolled his eyes to the side. "I forgive you."

Odoroki winced, and even though they were no longer seated together he could have sworn he felt Kyouya cringe as well. Naruhodou's careless acceptance was almost worse than any words of refusal. Though by now Odoroki had become accustomed to the feeling that he was caught in something that went further than himself, he didn't want to let this instance pass so easily. He stood. "Come on, you don't have to--"

"No." This time it was Kyouya that interrupted. He ran a hand roughly through his hair. "I get it. It's okay." He glanced to Odoroki with a faint smile. "Thanks."

Odoroki's jaw worked, but it was too late--Kyouya stepped past the both of them and headed for the door. His shoulders slumped briefly before he turned on Naruhodou. "What was that for?"

"What?" Naruhodou returned innocently. He took another gulp of his juice and turned to wander off again.

Odoroki hadn't been the only witness to the strange encounter; Akane had watched from a distance, and as Kyouya passed her on his way out she quickly turned to give chase. "Hey, Garyuu--"

He didn't stop. Akane pursed her lips and followed anyway, out of the office and into the parking lot outside. "Garyuu, wait," she tried to calm him. "You don't have to leave."

"I shouldn't have come at all," Kyouya said with a shrug. He undid his Dracula cape, and tossed it to Akane once she was close enough. She fumbled a bit as she tried to collect all the heavy fabric. "I knew it was too soon."

Akane stuttered over a response. "You…You can't take Naruhodou seriously. He's just messing with you--he knows what happened to him wasn't your fault."

"What difference does it make?" They reached Kyouya's motorcycle, and he tossed his hair back before reaching for his helmet. "I know he's your friend, but that doesn't mean he has to be mine." He smirked wryly as he mounted the bike. "Go back and have fun at your party."

"Garyuu…." Akane sagged helplessly. "I just wanted you two to…get along. That's all."

Kyouya pulled his helmet on, glancing to her sideways through the visor. "I'll see you at work."

He revved the motorcycle, and Akane stood back to keep out of his way as he backed out. It wasn't the least expected of endings to the evening she planned, but she couldn't help the heavy disappointment she felt. With a sigh she turned back to the office, and was only a bit surprised to see Odoroki waiting for her there.

"Is he…um, okay?" Odoroki asked awkwardly. The sight of him looking so uncomfortably distraught in his ladybug antennae helped lift her spirits a little.

"Yeah." Akane nodded slightly as they went back to the party together. "I dunno, I just hoped…things might be okay."

"Yeah…" Odoroki scratched the back of his neck. "It'll be okay," he tried to reassure her. "There'll be other chances."

"You're right."

They traded weak smiles, as if having exchanged some kind of understanding, before rejoining the activities inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated R for now.

* * *

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 2

"For the last time," Odoroki insisted, "I am _not_ telling you where Makoto lives!"

Takita threw his hands up in exasperation. "What's the big deal?" he persisted, as he had for nearly the last twenty minutes. When Odoroki tried to escape him by moving around the desk, he quickly pursued. "Just what d'ya think I'm gonna do to her? I just want to say hi, really!"

"You'll scare her," Odoroki tried to reason. "Makoto, she's…"

"She's what?" Takita grabbed him by the arm, forcing Odoroki to turn and face him seriously. "Don't tell me she's taken," he demanded with urgency. "Is it you? Have you got your filthy lawyer mitts all over my sweet Mako!?"

"Filthy!?" Odoroki shook his head emphatically. "No, that's not what I--"

"Then what? What have you got against our love?"

"Your…what?" Odoroki finally managed to shove Takita's hand off him, glaring at him in confusion. "I just introduced you _three days ago_."

Takita crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "I don't expect you to understand love at first sight."

Odoroki sighed heavily, rubbing his abnormally large forehead. Takita took the moment to catch his breath and rethink his strategy. He _had_ to get Makoto's address out of him somehow. You didn't meet your ideal woman every day: beautiful, creative, modest…she was perfect in every way. It wasn't worth being a man if he couldn't see her again.

"Listen," Odoroki tried to explain. "Makoto's been through a really tough time. Not even a month ago she was on trial for murder, and that was the first time she'd left her house in a long time." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't think she's ready for…you."

Takita chewed his lip as he processed that information. _She doesn't go out? Well I guess she wouldn't. She'd have losers hanging all over her, poor thing._ He was about to try arguing his case again when the office door suddenly burst open, and in pranced Minuki.

"I'm here! Oh!" Minuki stopped just inside the door and gave their guest a wave. "Hello, Mr. Kitaki. You're not in trouble, are you?"

Takita wasn't one for girls Minuki's age, but even he had to admit she looked awfully cute in her school's sailor uniform. "You!" He quickly moved to intercept her. "You know where Makoto lives, don't you?"

Odoroki waved his hands frantically, but luckily for Takita, Minuki didn't quite catch on in time. "Of course," she replied easily. "The Ese Studio on 13th. Why do you ask?"

Takita gave a whoop of accomplishment, while Odoroki smacked himself in the face. She glanced between them. "What?"

"Thanks, Minuki." With a grin Takita headed for the door. "I'll catch you jerks later."

"Hey wait--" Odoroki dodged around the sofa, and managed to catch up to Takita just before the door. "At least let us--"

He snagged Takita by the shoulder to draw him back; a normally harmless gesture that in Takita's case pulled against the tender skin over his chest. He made a thin sound of pain as he shoved Odoroki away from him. When he tried to yell at the blank-faced lawyer he found himself mysteriously out of breath.

"Hey, go easy on him," Minuki chided in his stead. "He had surgery a while ago, you know."

Takita scowled, giving his chest a light rub. "I'm fine," he grumbled. Even though his stitches had been taken out weeks ago it was still a little soon to be getting manhandled.

"I…I'm sorry," Odoroki stuttered, suddenly very pale. "I forgot. I didn't mean to--"

"I'm fine," Takita repeated, his voice thick with irritation directed mostly at himself. "Forget it." He gathered himself up and turned to the door once more. "Mako will make me feel better."

"But…" Odoroki fidgeted, and as Takita slipped outside he quickly followed. "We'll come with you," he offered. "So…you don't get lost." He waved Minuki out of the office so that he could lock the door behind them.

"But I haven't even changed!" Minuki protested.

"Yeah, but…didn't you say you wanted Makoto to draw you in your uniform sometime anyway?" Odoroki continued to grab after excuses.

Takita rolled his eyes as the three of them left the building. "You guys are always meddling," he complained. "But fine, tag along. I don't care."

As they stepped out onto the sidewalk, they immediately came across a black car parked at the curb, with a man standing just beside it. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with shaggy, red-dyed hair that drooped over his face. The tight, dark jacket he wore was decorated with black and red paint streaks bearing the resemblance of a painted kabuki mask.

"We're going to 13th street," Takita told him as they approached. "You know how to get there, right?"

"Of course," the man replied in a rough voice. His thin, deep set eyes swerved to Odoroki and Minuki. "Them, too?"

The pair tensed a little, and Takita couldn't blame them--he was an unattractive and unsettling kind of man. "Yeah, them too." He waved carelessly between them as he made the introductions. "Odoroki and Minuki, my lawyers. Guys, this is Tsudzuo Akagami, the Kitaki Underboss."

"Underboss?" Odoroki echoed, growing a shade paler once more. "Um…pleased to meet you, Sir." He bowed stiffly.

Minuki was significantly less disquieted. "That's, like, a yakuza thing, isn't it? You're pretty important?"

"Yes." Tsudzuo opened the door for them. "Please, get in."

"Tsudzuo handles a lot of important Kitaki business," Takita explained once they were all inside and seated. He didn't bother with a seatbelt. "He's the best man we've got--they don't make'm any tougher. Isn't that right, Tsudzuo?"

"Thank you," Tsudzuo replied simply as he pulled away from the curb.

"See?" Takita twisted in his seat to see the others, making sure they were impressed. "He's pretty badass, huh?"

"Maybe you should try being more like Mr. Akagami," Minuki suggested to her companion, elbowing him. "Try speaking in less than three words per sentence, okay?"

Takita scoffed and turned back around. "_Him_, be bad ass? Yeah, right."

Odoroki groaned. "I'm satisfied with being plain…"

It wasn't a long trip to the Ese Studio, but Takita and Minuki made it seem twice as long with their teasing of the poor red-dressed lawyer. And rightfully so, by Takita's account--it was Odoroki's fault for trying to interfere in the first place. Takita was determined to make him regret it.

They piled out of the vehicle at their destination, and Takita leaned down to the driver's side window to deliver some instructions. "We're gonna be a while, so you can take off if you want. I'll give you a call when I need a ride back."

"Very well." Tsudzuo tilted his chin up slightly. "Be careful."

Said by anyone else, his words might have been nothing more than a casual parting, but Takita understood the warning for what it was: 13th was a little closer to the west side of town than a fox like him ought to be. But he wasn't worried. "Hey, it's cool," he assured the man. He gave the car a slap and stepped back. "Thanks for the lift."

Tsudzuo pulled away once more, allowing Takita to focus entirely on the purpose of this visit. He rubbed his hands together and scanned the line of shops. The Ese studio was tucked in between two larger boutiques, but somehow his eyes went right to it. He considered it a good sign. "Finally. Let's go say hi to my sweet darling Mako."

No one answered the door at first, despite vigorous knocking. Odoroki was starting to suggest they give up when the door finally opened a crack, and out peeked one adorable blue eye.

"Aha, _there_ you are!" Takita grinned, ducking his head slightly to put them at eye level. "We were starting to worry you weren't in. You're not too busy, are you? Can we come in?"

Makoto stared back at him, unblinking and unspeaking. As adorable as her shyness was, after a moment Takita felt a prickle of worry. "You…remember me, right?" he asked with a hopeful smile. "From the party?"

Makoto's lips worked slightly, but she still didn't respond. Finally she closed the door, and they could hear the sound of a chain being lifted. At long last--and to Takita's great relief--she opened the door once more and stepped aside for them. "Please, come in," she invited softly.

"I knew you'd remember," Takita beamed. He quickly stepped inside, with Odoroki and Minuki close behind.

The Ese Studio was small, but cozy, and very impressive with its different areas and gadgets. Takita recognized the easels and many racks of paints, but he couldn't make heads or tails of the machinery against the far wall. "Wow, this place it crazy." He took it all in, deeply awed. "I thought you only did paintings, but look at this stuff!"

"Sorry about barging in like this without calling ahead," Odoroki apologized. "We won't stay long."

"It's…all right." Makoto was wearing a smock over her usual overalls, and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. "I was finishing."

"Finishing?" Takita's interest immediately perked. "Finishing what? This?" He moved so that he could see the largest of the easels she had set out, which bore a piece of stretched canvas. It was a painting of a cabin surrounded by snow-covered trees. Takita gaped. "_You _painted this?"

Makoto ducked her head modestly. "Yes…"

"It's beautiful!" Takita spotted a photograph that had been tacked onto the easel, which showed the same cabin and forest. "It's a perfect likeness. Except, it's better."

"You're not copying other paintings anymore?" Minuki asked, peering around Takita's shoulder.

Makoto clasped her hands together in front of her, looking somewhat nervous. "No… Someone sent me the photo, and asked…for me to make it…" She took in a deep breath. "Copying other people's paintings is wrong."

Takita hummed, and when he glanced back he saw Makoto and Odoroki sharing a look. He pursed his lips. "Well, I dunno about that. But this is still really good. Are you glad to see us?" he changed the subject abruptly. "You had fun on Friday, didn't you?"

"Yes…" Makoto fidgeted. "Can I...make us some tea?" she suggested. She looked as if she were trying very hard to say the right thing, which was horribly endearing.

"Yes, please!" Takita twirled a lock of his hair happily. "I'll give you a hand. And you two can stay here." He sent Odoroki a quick glare. "Okay?"

Odoroki's shoulders fell. "Okay, okay."

"Good." Feeling very pleased with himself, Takita took Makoto's hand and headed for a far door that looked like the kitchen. "Then let's get to it!"

* * *

Akane made a face down at her teacup, scrunching her nose. "It's so bitter," she complained."Then stop ordering it," Naruhodou advised with a smirk. 

"I'm still trying to redevelop my taste for it." She steeled herself and took another sip. "It's hard to get used to something you've been without for seven years."

Naruhodou hummed vaguely, poking at his coffee cup with disinterest. "I'm sure."

Akane glanced up. He had a strange look on his face, halfway between bitterly amused and completely distant, and it hadn't changed since they sat down together at the small downtown café. She set her cup down. "Sorry." How presumptuous it must have been for her to be talking about the passage of time like that.

"Hm? No, don't worry about it." Naruhodou smiled as his eyes regained their focus. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually…" Akane pursed her lips, trying to decide if she really wanted to put her thoughts into words. It was impossible to know exactly what Naruhodou was thinking these days, and she didn't know if he would respond well. "It's about you."

Naruhodou's expression didn't change, as if he had been suspecting as much. "Are you going to tell me to lay off Prosecutor Garyuu?"

Akane's cheeks colored. "It's not just that," she said quickly, even though that gave half her intentions away. "You were acting strangely at the party. Everyone noticed."

"You're imagining things," Naruhodou assured. "Everyone had a great time--"

"Minuki noticed."

That got Naruhodou's attention more effectively. A wrinkle formed at the bridge of his nose. "Well. Minuki's a smart girl." He finally took a sip of his coffee.

"I talked to her yesterday," Akane explained, "when I called the office looking for you. She said you've been acting funny ever since…the case." She lowered her voice. "Did you talk to the Ministry of Justice?"

"Yeah." He was trying to smile, but it was painfully faked. "My case was reviewed. They said Makoto's trial wasn't enough. Since I still didn't have any concrete proof that I didn't forge anything, they couldn't clear my record unless the real forger confessed."

"But that's…." Akane grimaced in sympathy. If those were the conditions… "I'm sorry."

"He did."

Akane blinked at him. "Huh?"

"He confessed." Naruhodou tipped his mug back and forth, watching the liquid inside slosh lazily about with half-lidded eyes. "Garyuu admitted to everything."

"He…" Akane was still baffled, her chest tight but unable to decide on which emotion she was supposed to be feeling. "He _did?_" She started to grin, but Naruhodou was still staring down at his mug so solemnly, she became afraid that it was the wrong reaction. She cleared her throat. "That's…well, that's great news, isn't it? That means they can clear your record! They might even let you take the bar exam again."

"Yeah…they might…"

"And…?" Akane pouted at him and his dull reactions. In frustration she grabbed a sugar packet and tossed it at him--it bounced off his nose and into his lap. "Well? Aren't you happy?"

Naruhodou retrieved the packet and tucked it back in its caddy without looking up. "I don't understand," he confessed. It had been a while since she'd seen him honestly distressed. "No matter how many times I think about it, I just don't get why he would do that. He's up to something."

"It's a little late for that now, isn't it?" Akane pointed out. "Naruhodou, you _won_. It's finally over--you cleared your name, just like you wanted." She leaned her elbows against the table. "Who cares what he does or doesn't do now?"

"I do," Naruhodou replied quickly. He finally glanced up, and though his eyes were tired they were also determined. "I've known him for a long time. Everything he does is for a reason."

Akane sighed. In the months they'd spent renewing their old acquaintance she had learned one thing: she wasn't capable of changing his mind. "In that case, just try to take it easy for a while, okay? For Minuki's sake?" She pulled a few bills out of her purse to set on the table and pushed to her feet. "And lay off Prosecutor Garyuu."

She got a chuckle out of him with that, at least. "That reminds me. I wasn't the only one acting a little strange at that party." He glanced up at her questioningly.

Akane felt her cheeks heat, and she quickly shook her head. "Not another word," she warned. "I mean it!"

Naruhodou shrugged innocently. "I didn't say anything."

Akane glared back at him, convinced he was about to tease her anyway. But he didn't--just stared back at her, smiling. "I don't know how Minuki puts up with you," she muttered, though now she was smiling, too. She gave his shoulder a squeeze and headed for the door. "Stay in touch, Naruhodou."

"You, too."

Naruhodou watched her go, and then went back to starting at the contents of his mug. _I'll go tomorrow.

* * *

_

"So…" Takita leaned his back against the counter, watching Makoto as she pulled tea packets out of a cupboard. He had said he was going to help, but the truth was he didn't know much about making tea anyway--some leaves, some water, and you were good to go, right? He was more interested in putting his entire focus on Makoto. "You live here alone, huh? I think Mr. Lawyer out there mentioned that…."

"Yes, I do." Makoto filled and plugged in a small water heater. "My father…used to live here. He passed away recently."

"Oh." Takita straightened. He hadn't expected that, and he shifted somewhat awkwardly. "I'm sorry. That's…that's rough." He scratched the back of his neck. "Must be lonely."

Makoto set her hands on the counter, and her right index finger moved as if tracing some invisible design. She nodded slowly.

_Come on, Takita._ He took in a deep breath. _It's moments like these that make a real man!_ Stepping forward, he gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I'm here for you," he assured in his best chivalrous tone. "If you ever need someone to come over and keep you company, I'm your man! You can call on me anytime."

Makoto tilted her head, staring up at him with those lovely eyes that would have made even the coldest heart melt. "I…can?"

"Of course!" Takita grinned brightly. "Or you can come over to my place. In fact, why not tomorrow? Odoroki said you don't like to go out, but you'll be okay if you're with me." He puffed himself up proudly. "Can't stay cooped up in here all the time, can you? My mom'll make us a great big lunch."

Makoto blinked, looking overwhelmed by his quick speech and loud invitation. Her fingers curled again in want of her drawing pad. "I don't know…"

"It'll be fun," Takita insisted. And though he hated to do it, he added, "Your friends out there can come too, if they want. Just the four of us. How about that?"

That seemed to encourage Makoto a little, and she glanced briefly back into the studio where their two companions were conversing. At long last she nodded. "Okay. Tomorrow. For…lunch."

Takita couldn't be more pleased--he even wrapped his arm around her shoulders for a little squeeze, which confused poor innocent Makoto even more. But she was starting to warm up to him. At least, he was determined to believe so.

Their impromptu gathering didn't last for as long as Takita would have liked. By the time they'd finished drinking their tea--amidst his retelling of many bold and courageous yakuza adventures--Minuki got a call on her cell phone from her dad, which the ever-interfering Odoroki deemed a suitable excuse to suggest that they leave Makoto in peace.

"I'm sure she still has a lot to do," Odoroki insisted. "And it'll be getting late soon. We shouldn't overstay our welcome."

"Bah, fine." Takita gave him a good glare, but it had melted by the time he turned to Makoto. "I'm glad we had this time together," he said brightly. "Can I get your number? I'll give you a call tomorrow before I pick you up. Okay?"

"Huh?" Odoroki glanced between them. "What are you--" He was shut up by another quick look-of-death.

"All right…." Makoto pulled a small pad of paper out of the pocket of her apron, and scrawled out her number. Before she handed it over, though, she looked to Odoroki. "You'll…come too, won't you Mr. Odoroki…?" she asked softly.

"Sure he will," Takita interrupted. He waved at Odoroki and Minuki vaguely. "You're both invited over for lunch tomorrow."

Minuki stared at him. "But I have school tomorrow!"

"Then I guess you can't make it." Takita wasn't about to wait for the weekend, or even the evening, for his next chance to see Makoto.

Minuki pouted at him, and looked about to speak her mind, but--to everyone else's surprise--Makoto spoke up. "Maybe we can meet Minuki after," she suggested, half ducked into her shoulders as she watched the three of them.

Odoroki and Minuki exchanged glances, and then the former leaned forward. "Are you sure, Makoto? You've been taking on a lot lately. You shouldn't push yourself."

Takita almost waved away the other's concerns, but when he glanced to Makoto, the seriousness of her gentle face made him reconsider. He frowned, and waited to hear what she had to say.

"I want to." Makoto replaced the small pad of paper with her larger one, and began to sketch as she talked; the multi-tasking seemed to help her speak with a bit more confidence. "Mr. Kitaki is right. I shouldn't stay…'cooped up.'"

She turned her drawing pad so the others could see it: she had drawn herself, but tiny, standing on top of a stool so she could look through the peep hole in the front door. "I want to see," she said simply.

Odoroki smiled. "All right." He glanced briefly to Takita and back. "I'll come. And then we'll meet Minuki once she's out of school. Okay?"

Makoto closed her book once more and held it to her chest. Very faintly, she smiled. "Okay."

Soon afterwards the trio departed, with promises of seeing Makoto the next day. Once the door was closed behind them, Odoroki turned on Takita with a look approaching seriousness. "Do you see now?" he asked evenly. "Makoto's…a little different."

"Of course she is," Takita said. He grinned down at the slip of paper in his hand bearing her number. "She's amazing."

"That's not what I--"

"Oh come on, Odoroki, what do you think I'm gonna do to her, huh?" Takita rolled his eyes as he carefully folded the slip and tucked it into his inside jacket pocket. "You're just jealous 'cause I've got myself a girl, and y--"

"A girl, huh? Now that _is_ amazing."

The words were spoken with no more than the kind of sarcasm Takita was used to; it was the voice itself, thin and grating, that stopped Takita in mid word. The laughter that followed, which was almost a girlish titter, sent goose bumps up his arms. The last person in the world he wanted to meet was coming up behind him, and he struggled to put his face back in order before turning.

Striding easily down the sidewalk was a lanky man in his mid twenties, dressed in the unfortunate combination of white pants and waistcoat with a shimmering, gold dress shirt beneath. He was at the head of four other equally loudly-dressed lackeys, all of whom were sniggering like imbeciles behind him. As ridiculous as the man looked with his gaudy dress and poorly-dyed, shiny bronze hair, Takita couldn't help but feel a stir of genuine ill ease.

"You've got a lotta nerve, showing your face in front of me," Takita growled, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep himself from decking the man right then. "Katagi."

Yuuri Katagi, first son of the Katagi yakuza family, damn near giggled. "That's _my_ line, my friend. This girl of yours must be quite the vixen, for you to have chased her all the way…_out here_."

Takita ground his teeth, and his hands tightened into fists. He felt Odoroki come up on his right, as if anticipating a need to stop him from making a very stupid mistake. But even Takita knew better with Yuuri and his four lazy-eyed goons coming closer. He stood his ground but didn't move, relating his defiance through expression alone. "Don't you say any another goddamn word."

"Not another word, not another word," Yuuri sang. He stepped just in front of the pair, turning his stupid little grin on Odoroki. "You. I know you. You're the little fox's lawyer, huh?"

Odoroki straightened. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good, good." Yuuri held out his hand as if meaning for Odoroki to take it, but when the young lawyer tried to do so, he pulled it back again before they could touch. "Ooh, too slow."

His lackeys snickered as though it were the most hilarious joke in the world. If not for the sudden pain in his chest, Takita would have given every one of them a good five knuckles to the jaw.

Yuuri and his brats continued on, each one making a point to bump into his shoulder as they passed. Takita tensed, determined not to be shoved back; but he still couldn't retaliate, even if his jaw ached with the effort of restraint. It was difficult enough keeping a grimace from showing on his face with every jar of his healing injuries.

Once Yuuri was a few steps past him, he paused again, and turned back. "Hey, Foxy." When Takita begrudgingly glanced over his shoulder, Yuuri curled his fingers into a mock gun. "Bang!"

Takita couldn't help it--he flinched, which brought another round of obnoxious laughter from the group. "Catch ya later, Kid!" Yuuri called as he and his fellows finally moved off.

Takita seethed, his shoulders tense and face twisted in frustration. "That… arghh, damn that bastard." He started in the opposite direction.

"H-Hey!" Odoroki and Minuki hurried after him. "Are you okay?" the later asked.

"I'm fine," Takita grumbled. "I just can't stand that prick. Who the hell does he think he is?" The more he thought about it, the more he shuddered with anger, and the more stress it put on his already painful ribs. He pressed a hand over his chest with a quiet hiss.

"You called him Katagi," Odoroki recalled. The worry in his voice made Takita cringe all over again. "Wasn't that the name of--"

"Shut up," Takita interjected. "It's nothing."

But Odoroki was incessant, and he reached out to take Takita's elbow. "Slow down, you're going to--"

"I said I'm fine!"

Takita shoved Odoroki away from him, hard enough to send him stumbling into the closed door of small shop. It wasn't a very severe impact, but the rattle it made was rather loud, causing Takita to start again. When he realized what he'd done, he ducked his head with bitter guilt. "Sorry. Just…fuck it." With a scowl he turned, yanking his cell phone free to call Tsudzuo as he marched off.

Odoroki and Minuki stared after him, but they didn't give chase this time. After Odoroki had assured Minuki that he was fine, she put her hands on her hips. "What was that all about, anyway? He sure got awfully pale for a second there."

"Yeah." Odoroki rubbed the back of his neck, wincing just a little. He wasn't sure but… "I think…that was the man that shot him."


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is R for now but that might change later.

* * *

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 3

_You should know better than this_, Naruhodou told himself. He obliged the guards by removing his sweatshirt and, after some extra prompting, his hat. They didn't trust his camera anymore, not that he would need it for this visit anyway. _You're not going to get any answers. Has he been up front with you, ever?_

But he was here anyway. He was letting the prison guard lead him down a familiar hall, to a cell at the end of the row that he had seen a few times before. He was fussing with his hat-matted hair as he tried to think of how to approach a conversation as impossible as this one. "Hello, Garyuu."

Kirihito Garyuu glanced up as he finished buttoning his jacket. He smiled. "I've been expecting you."

* * *

When Akane came in to the precinct the next morning she was a bit surprised to hear a familiar voice rising above the rest in cheerful laughter. It wasn't unusual to find Kyouya there, especially as the center of attention. However, his visits had been less frequent lately, and also more subdued. It was both curious and encouraging to hear him in such good spirits today.

Akane spotted him near the first row of desks, chatting with another detective. She hadn't run into him since the party last Friday, and the sight of him now caused her some pause. Ever since that unexpected encounter in Kyouya's office, she hadn't been able to think about him for too long without becoming mysteriously embarrassed.

_It's not that I'm attracted to him_, she told herself firmly, just watching him from a distance for now. _He's annoying. And showy, and lazy, and a big, stupid tease._ Her shoulders grew slack. It was easy to dismiss him that way in her mind, but somehow it was greatly dissatisfying.

Akane was still deciding on whether or not it would be prudent to speak with him when he glanced over suddenly, and they made eye contact. With little more than a raise of his brow he turned back to his conversation.

Akane snorted quietly. _Fine, ignore me._ She pursed her lips and strode determinedly down the line of stations toward her own. _See if I care._

She didn't make it. Kyouya didn't look like he was paying any attention until she passed behind him; then he turned, snagging her white lab coat. She made a tiny noise of surprise as she was drawn back to him.

"Aww, Detective," Kyouya said with false distress. "Were you gonna walk right by without even saying hello?"

Akane folded her arms. She would have liked to cover her face, to make sure he wouldn't see her looking flustered, but it had to fend for itself. Her nose scrunched in irritation. "Hello, Prosecutor Garyuu."

"Hello, Detective." Kyouya turned to better face her; instead of letting go of her coat he grabbed the other side with his free hand. "It's good to see you this morning."

"And…you." Akane tried to stand a little taller. "Here to work?"

"I just thought I'd stop by to see how you guys are managing."

The detective behind Kyouya was giving Akane a funny look, and she felt a little stirring of apprehension. _Is he here to see me?_ she couldn't help but think, watching him for any indication of this being the case. _Why would he be? Don't be stupid, Akane. But we just finished a case, so there's no reason he should be here unless there's a new case, which I haven't heard about, so--_

"We're fine," Akane told him. She glanced down at his hands, which had begun to swing a little, tugging at her coat like a child pulling on its mother's sleeve. She frowned. "There aren't any big cases going on at the moment. It's been pretty quiet."

"Good." Kyouya began to alternate the little jerks of his hands, and the pull of the fabric against Akane's back made her turn just slightly back and forth with them. "Quiet is good."

Akane finally shoved his hands off. "Cut that out. You didn't come here just to tease me, did you?"

"Tease you?" Kyouya echoed, as if taken aback. He glanced away innocently. "I'd never."

Akane rolled her eyes, but as she continued to watch him, she couldn't help the feeling that there was something…more, going on. She suddenly remembered last Friday night, and the strange expression Kyouya had borne as he pulled away on his motorcycle. _I'm going to regret this._ "Hey, can I…" She tried to speak with a bit more authority. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

Kyouya looked back to her, and this time she was sure she wasn't imagining the almost wariness in his eyes. But then he grinned as he turned to the other detective, who was still watching their exchange with amusement. "Hey. Detective Houdzuki wants to talk to me. In private."

"Hmm. You'd better find out what she wants. Privately."

"Yeah, you're right."

Akane was about ready to smack Kyouya by the time he faced her again. "Okay," he said. "Let's go talk. In pri--"

"Just come on," Akane groaned. She snatched his wrist and led him away from the desks. The closest room where she could be sure they wouldn't be overheard was the interrogation room, and though it wasn't the most inconspicuous choice, she pulled him inside and closed the door behind her.

"Listen," she said seriously. "We need to talk."

Kyouya leaned against the table at the center of the room, watching her with great interest. "About?"

"Us." She didn't like the way that word sounded when it applied to the two of them. "I mean, you and me. About…what happened." This time there was nothing she could do to hide her blush. "At your office." When he opened his mouth to reply she quickly added, "And don't ask what, because you know what I mean."

Kyouya closed his mouth as it having to rethink his response a moment. "All right," he agreed. "Let's talk about how you kissed me."

Akane shook her head fiercely, and though she didn't mean it as denial, he teased her as if she had anyway. "What, is that not it, either?" Kyouya chuckled.

"No, I mean…agh!" Akane rubbed her face, took a step forward, and spoke her mind. "I didn't mean to do that. I just got carried away, because…because of the music."

"My music?" Kyouya looked surprised, but his grin was back soon enough. "They do say it soothes the savage beast."

Akane bristled. "I am _not_ a _beast_!" she protested.

Kyouya laughed, and for a moment the sound of it quelled her anger. As much as she hated his teasing, she was almost relieved to hear it. Although she knew she was probably making another mistake, she reached out to take his jacket, much the same way he had done to her earlier.

"I'm serious," Akane attempted in a softer tone. "It's just…I'm worried about you." His eyes thinned slightly, but she kept talking before he could interrupt. "And that song, it felt like…you were trying to tell me something. But I'm not musical or artsy, so I can't figure out things like that. If you…"

She trailed off, suddenly feeling nervous from the blank look he was watching her with. She swallowed hard and forced herself to finish. _It's not that I'm attracted to him,_ she told herself again, firmly. _I'm concerned. That's it. I know what he's doing, and I don't like it._ "You ignored my offer last time. But if you ever want to talk…."

Kyouya reached up, cupping the side of her face with one broad hand. The touch of his rough fingertips silenced Akane's voice and made her heart speed a bit behind her ribs. He was leaning in. This wasn't what she'd had in mind, but her body tensed all the same. As if by instinct her eyelids drooped, and his breath on her cheek halted hers in her lungs.

Kyouya stopped short of kissing her. There were still several inches between them when he sighed through his nose, and murmured, "You don't have to do this."

Akane blinked, confused. When his hand lowered to her shoulder and urged her back, she obeyed without protest. "What…?"

Kyouya nudged her hands off his jacket and slipped out from between her and the table. "It's between him and me." He started to leave. "You don't have anything to feel guilty about."

Akane's cheeks flushed, but this time the little tremor that dove into her stomach wasn't excitement. She whirled around. "That has nothing to do with this!" She felt humiliated, and angry--toyed with, even, when she was doing her best to be sincere.

Kyouya paused at the door. "Think about it," he advised evenly. "If you still want to talk, come by my place tonight after work." He turned enough to see her. "We'll talk then."

Akane shuddered, gripping the long strap of her leather satchel. "Forget it! I don't have anything to say to you, you big jerk!"

Kyouya smiled and let himself out. "All right, then."

Akane glared at his back, but she was immobile for only a moment more before charging out of the interrogation room after him. Her cheeks reddened all over again to see half the department scrambling away from the viewing window and back to their desks. She could yell at them later. For now she watched Kyouya's turned back as it moved away. "Garyuu!"

Kyouya lifted a hand to wave, not pausing. "Glad we had this chat, Detective!" he called back.

_That ass._ Akane lowered her head, fighting hard to keep her conflicting emotions from showing in her face, now that everyone was watching her. _I'm just trying to help. Who does he think he is?_ With a scowl she turned to storm back to her desk.

* * *

"Takita! Where did you sneak off to? Taki--oh!" Koume's search of the house came to an end when she finally spotted Takita stretched out on the back porch. "What are you doing down there?" she scolded, nudging his foot with her sandal. "Aren't you supposed to be picking up your friend? You told me it was this afternoon, didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Takita, rubbed lightly at his chest. Though he would never admit it, it was still stinging faintly from the evening before. It was bitterly unfair that a meeting with such a pretty, perfect girl could be spoiled by someone so idiotic. "I'm waiting for Tsudzuo."

"Honestly, you ought to give your poor mother a little warning before you plan these things," Koume continued. "Mr. Odoroki and his friends are, of course, welcome anytime. But your father and I have plans tonight, so if you want them to stay for dinner, you'll have to get Mr. Akagami to pick you up something."

"I know, I know."

Koume frowned down at him. Takita tried to avoid her gaze, because he knew that if she looked him in the eyes she would figure it out: that was the power moms had. And she must have been getting better at it, because this time not even the eye contact was necessary. "I heard that you ran into Yuuri Katagi yesterday."

Takita made a face at the name's very mention. "Nothing happened."

"You ought to know better," Koume insisted. "After everything you've been through already, the last man you ought to be around is that awful Katagi boy."

"I wasn't doing anything!" Takita said hotly. "I was just there to see Mako."

"But you _know_ that part of town is--"

Takita growled and pushed himself to his feet. "They don't own the whole damn city," he grumbled. "I can go where I want!"

He turned, anxious to get away from his mother's words, but he didn't get more than three steps before running smack into the broad figure of Tsudzuo Akagami. The man steadied him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ma'am," Tsudzuo told Koume evenly. "I was nearby."

Koume sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Akagami. But Takita." She stared him down crossly. "You're going to have to be more careful yourself, too. Mr. Akagami can't always be there to protect you."

"Yeah," Takita muttered. He broke away from them both. "I remember."

He stomped off, ignoring his mother's attempt to call him back. _This is supposed to be a good day_, he thought bitterly as he headed for the front entrance to look for his sneakers. _Mako's_ _coming over. I don't want to worry about all this crap._

The sound of Tsudzuo's footsteps reached him a few minutes later, and Takita managed to replace his anger with a more subtle indignation. "You ready to take me?" he asked without looking up.

"Yes."

"Good." Takita straightened upright, and waited while Tsudzuo slipped into his shoes as well. "So let's go."

Takita led the way outside to Tsudzuo's parked car, but when he grabbed for the passenger side door he found it was still locked. "Hey, hit the thingie."

Tsudzuo came up behind him and stopped, making no move to do so. When Takita finally turned around he found the man watching him very closely with serious eyes. He sighed and slumped against the car. "You gonna give me a lecture, too?" he muttered.

"No." He handed Takita the car keys. "Check the glove box."

It wasn't like Tsudzuo to withhold whatever point he was trying to make. Takita accepted the keys hesitantly, and ground his teeth as he opened up the door and dropped inside. "Why's everyone gotta be on my ass today?" he grumbled as he reached for the glove box as asked. "I'm just trying to…."

Takita broke off quickly when he finally saw what Tsudzuo was getting at: nestled inside was one of the Kitaki handguns. It caught him off guard, and he swallowed hard as some of the color drained from his face. "What's this for…?"

Tsudzuo braced a hand against the open door and leaned down. "Your parents have a dinner reservation tonight," he told Takita evenly. "I made a reservation for us, too. At the range."

"The…shooting range?" Takita looked up to him cautiously. "Come off it. My old man'll never let me."

Tsudzuo blinked slowly. "He doesn't have to know."

Takita's heart beat a little faster. He had held a gun a few times before, but it had been a long time since he'd shot one. He shut the glove box and shoved his hands into his jacket so Tsudzuo couldn't see how tense they were. "You're gonna get in trouble if he finds out. You know how it is now--we're not supposed to be running around with guns." He snorted. "We're _clean_."

"You need to be able to shoot," Tsudzuo told him. His gravely voice was so low and serious that, even after knowing him for years, Takita still felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "You need to protect yourself."

_He's right._ Takita stared back at him, feeling foolish for the apprehension that was still eating at him. _And last year, I'd be halfway there already._ The thought that the events of the past months had changed him enough that Tsudzuo's invitation longer appealed to him was humbling. "Tsudzuo…."

Tsudzuo crouched down, putting them at closer eye level. "Your father is a good man," he went on. "But he does not understand. Not like you and I do."

He reached up, drawing down the zipper of the dark jacket he always wore. By nudging the fabric aside he made visible the patches of scar tissue over his ribs, and two old marks by his right shoulder. Takita had seen them before, but they seemed to take on a new meaning now. "This is our way of life. It's too late to ignore that now. The Katagi are not any different. They will always be our enemies." Tsudzuo's voice lowered even deeper. "I respect your father's decisions. But I will never forgive the Katagi for what they did to you."

Takita stared back at him, awed and a little frightened by the intensity in Tsudzuo's thin eyes. It reminded him that this was the way he had always wanted to be: unrelenting, and demanding of respect. Tsudzuo had devoted his life to their family, had bled and sacrificed in their name. Takita could now say that he had done the same, but he wasn't as strong as his father's trusted servant. Not yet.

Takita took in a deep breath. "Me neither."

* * *

"I'm not going to waste your time with a lot of talk," Naruhodou said as he leaned against the bars. He wasn't allowed in the cell anymore, which was fine with him. "You already know why I'm here."

"I do," Kirihito confirmed. He had his back to Naruhodou as they spoke, as he was busy brushing out his long hair. "But why don't you say it anyway? Then we can be certain not to mistake each other."

Naurhodou sighed. "Fair enough." There was no reason not to be direct now. "I spoke with the Ministry of Justice. They told me you confessed. To everything."

"I did."

Naruhodou waited for more, but that seemed to be the entirety of Kirihito's response. He suddenly felt a little guilty for the cryptic replies he'd given to others in the past. "Will you tell me why?"

A simple "no" would end their conversation and render his trip here meaningless, so he might as well hear that answer first. Fortunately, Kirihito was in a slightly less inconvenient mood. "I don't see why I shouldn't," Kirihito replied easily. "Why, you ask? I think it's better this way."

"Better how?" Naruhodou tried to keep his voice as calm and reasonable as Kirihito always seemed to be able to, but it had been seven years now. This game was supposed to be over. "They're not going to lighten your sentence."

Kirihito chuckled. "No, of course not." He began to twist his hair around into the spiral he always preferred. "But I spoke with the Ministry of Justice, too. They told me you could not regain your license to practice unless I told them the truth. So I did."

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me why," Naruhodou said dryly.

"Because it was the last thing I could do. My final act."

"Of apology?" Naruhodou asked, his tone doubtful. "Or vengeance?"

Kirihito glanced at him over his shoulder with cold eyes. "Which do you think?"

Naruhodou smirked bitterly. "I suppose your plan is to wait until I've reclaimed my badge, and then you'll call the Ministry back with some 'new' information. Maybe concerning that ace of spades we both know so well? You need me to be a lawyer if you're going to ruin me _again_."

The humor returned to Kirihito's expression as he faced his long-time rival. "Not at all," he assured. "But it's all right. You always did catch on…a little late."

"Enough," Naruhodou grunted. "Are you going to tell me what you mean, or not?"

Kirihito finished fussing with his hair, and smiled thinly as a few short steps carried him to the bars that separated him from his visitor. "There is no more vengeance to take," he told Naruhodou quietly. "I cannot destroy you any more than I already have." He slid his fingers around the bars, and when they tightened, the tendons on the back of his hand stretched against the scar that was there. "You will never be a lawyer again. I knew you would not appreciate that fact until I gave you the opportunity to try."

Naruhodou glared back at him, and though he should have known better by now than to let Kirihito get to him, his throat felt tight when he swallowed. "You're still not answering my question."

"You asked why I confessed," Kirihito said. "And I'm telling you: I did it for you. The rest…you will come to realize on your own."

Naruhodou started to respond, growing frustrated, but he was interrupted by the voice of the guard watching them from a few feet away: "Mr. Garyuu, please step away from the bars."

Kirihito rolled his eyes to the side, for a moment looking honestly annoyed by the interference. But then he sighed, and leaned back as instructed. "Goodbye, Naruhodou," he murmured. He peeled his hands from the iron. "We ruined each other a long time ago. Now I have done you a favor, and I hope that you will do one for me." His voice lowered. "Do not come back."

"Garyuu." Naruhodou reached through the bars, trying to halt him, but by then Kirihito was already out of range. "You still haven't told me anything!"

Kirihito turned away, taking a seat on the cot in the corner of his cell. "Goodbye," he repeated. "Don't come back."

Naruhodou drew back a step, though he hesitated for a long moment before turning his back. He had known that coming here would leave him with more questions than answers, and in that respect he had not been mistaken. But there was something in his gut he had not expected: a quiver of anxiety that was almost fear. Some part of him may have already known what Kirihito meant.

"Goodbye," he muttered under his breath as he rejoined the guard. It was over for Kirihito Garyuu. But it was not yet over for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is R for now but that might change later.

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 4

* * *

Makoto sat perched on the edge of her stool, staring at the door.

It was approaching the time when Takita and Odoroki had promised to arrive, to take her out for the afternoon. Now that there was nothing for her to do but wait, she was starting to have second thoughts. In her stomach twisted the same fear that had always been there, which had nearly prevented her from accepting even Odoroki's invitation the Friday before. The outside world was a foreign place to her, and every step she took into it was a fight against her most basic instincts.

Makoto took in a deep breath, slowly, and let it out. Her eyes flickered back to her desk, where a glass bottle had once stood. She missed it. She knew it was a foolish sentiment, considering it was that very object that had nearly killed her not long ago; but she could not help remembering how it had calmed her. Her faith in that simple clear liquid had at one time put to rest all the horrible workings of her imagination. Now, she did not even have her father's gentle voice as substitute.

There was one thing, however, that she had found would ease the fearful tension which curled incessantly between her shoulders. It was precisely that which she was waiting for with the most expectation.

The knock came. With concentrated effort Makoto stood, and walked four short paces to the door. A long look through the peephole confirmed her hopes, so that her hands only trembled a little as she unlatched and opened the door.

"Hi." Odoroki smiled and stepped inside. It was the first time she had seen him in anything other than a suit: today he was wearing jeans, and his T-shirt was green instead of red. That did not deter her a moment from obeying her first impulse, which was to reach for and clasp his hand with both of hers.

"Hello," Makoto greeted softly.

Odoroki glanced down at the grip she suddenly had on him, but like the day before he did not question it. It was a great relief--she wasn't sure she could explain to him how important the contact was to her, if he had asked her to. "Looks like I beat Takita here," he said instead. "Are you ready? He probably won't be long."

Makoto glanced away. "Can I…bring my drawing pad?" she asked. "Would that be rude?"

"No, I'm sure it wouldn't be."

"Okay…." Makoto let go of him with one hand, though she refused to release him entirely as she turned to stretch for her familiar pad. With it clasped to her chest, and Odoroki still attached to her arm, she finally started to believe that this was a good idea.

"Helloooo, Mako!" Takita peeked through the half-open door a moment later, all smiles. "Here I am! I hope you had a light breakfast, because…" He happened to glance down, and noticed their joined hands. With a sudden frown he stepped inside. "…because I have a big lunch ready."

"I had milk," Makoto reported.

"Just milk? I didn't mean _that_ light." He held out his hand. "Let's go so we can get some food in you."

Makoto stared down at the offered hand--both of hers were full. She wanted to tell him "no thank you" and simply stay with Odoroki, but there was a strange look on his face. It reminded her of the way her father had sometimes stared at a half finished painting, mumbling under his breath about something not being right.

_Am I not right?_ Makoto blinked slowly, and carefully let go of Odoroki's hand. For a moment the sound of car horns from the road outside filled her delicate ears, and then she reached forward, closing her fingers this time around Takita's.

Takita's grin returned, and he gave her a light squeeze. "You can ride in the back, with me," he said as he began to tug her outside.

Makoto dragged her feet a little, but Takita was very insistent, and soon she found herself on the sidewalk. The city was bustling in the early afternoon, and she drew closer to Takita's side reflexively. _He's perfectly safe_, she told herself, remembering Odoroki's original introduction. _I'm safe with him._ Even with her chin tucked against her chest her eyes had to adjust quickly to the outdoor lighting, and she gave a quiet sneeze.

"Awww." Takita laughed. "That was adorable. Bless you."

Makoto blushed. "Excuse me."

Things seemed like they were going better than she had anticipated, until her third visitor came into view. As she was led toward the car parked nearby, her sight was filled suddenly with the tall and imposing figure of a dark-eyed stranger. The broadness of his shoulders and sour curl of his wide mouth caused her to flinch back in alarm. _He's one of the bad people--_

Odoroki took her shoulders from behind, and that reassurance kept her panic down enough that she didn't try to bolt straight for her door. "It's okay," he told her quickly. "He's a friend of Takita's--he won't hurt you."

"Who, Tsudzuo?" Takita glanced between her and the tall man. "Ugly, ain't he?" he chuckled.

Makoto shivered, and managed to meet his thin gaze. She swallowed hard. She ought to greet him--it was only polite, if he was indeed a friend. But she couldn't find her voice, let alone use it, and only stared back like a frozen animal.

"I'm sorry," Tsudzuo grunted. He opened the car door for them. "For scaring you."

"Come on--don't worry about him," Takita urged. It took his and Odoroki's encouragement to get Makoto into the car. "He's not the prettiest guy around, but you're safer with him than you are with anyone."

"Safe…?" Makoto kept a tight grip on Takita's hand, which made it a bit difficult, but finally she was seated in the back with him. Odoroki moved around to the passenger seat, and the sight of his little hair spikes peeking out over the top of the headrest reassured her.

Tsudzuo closed her door and took his seat as well. As the car pulled away from the curb, Makoto was careful to keep her gaze trained forward. Though the motion did make her uncomfortable, it was better than looking outside, seeing all the people milling about, bumping into each other, chatting and swearing and--

She squeezed Takita's hand more tightly. His was different that Odoroki's: his skin was rough, and his palm was sweaty, and his fingers were chubby. But his hand was also strong, and it was that aspect which was most important to her. Outside of her tiny home there was so much to see and experience--and be wary of--that she felt like she was in danger of being churned up in all the fumbling chaos. She needed that hand, like an anchor, to root her to solid earth.

"Hey." Takita squeezed her back, and she glanced carefully over. He was watching her with awkward concern. "Are you…really scared?" When Makoto nodded faintly he frowned for a moment, and then scooted closer.

"It's okay," he assured her. "I'm looking after you."

Makoto nodded again. She believed him, but making her heart do the same was not as simple.

The Kitaki household was nothing like Makoto had expected. In her limited experience of people and their dwellings, she had come to assume that each home in some way was shaped and influenced by its occupant, the way the studio had always felt warm and weary like her father had. She saw nothing of Takita in the long, painted walls and slanted, traditional roofs. The stone walkways, twisted trees, and wooden veranda reminded her of some old period drama rather than their bright and temperamental owner. It was like stepping into a painting she might have copied once. She liked it immediately.

They were greeted at the entranceway by the largest woman Makoto had ever met, who was introduced to her as Takita's mother, Koume. Having even less experience with mothers than she did travel, Makoto could only stare at the woman awkwardly and hope for the best. Koume looked her over, critically at first, but soon Makoto was able to see the family resemblance when the woman grinned.

"Aren't you a little darling!" she said brightly. "Takita can bring home some strange company sometimes, but look at you--cuter than a puppy. What's your name, hm?"

Koume was at least less intimidating than their driver had been, and Makoto only needed a moment to rally herself before answering. "Makoto Ese, Ma'am."

"Pleased to meet you, dear. Come on, come in!" She stepped back to give them all room. "I'm afraid our usual guest slippers are a mite too big for a little thing like you, but I hope they'll do."

The slippers really were rather large on Makoto, but at least they were worn in, and soft. "I'm fine," she assured as they each slipped into a pair. Once she had stepped up onto the polished hardwood of the home's interior, she felt a rush of relief: she was inside now. She had made it.

"We're gonna eat in my room, Mom," Takita told her, already starting to pull Makoto in that direction.

Koume gave a sigh of exasperation and let them pass. "Well all right. I'll bring it over in just a minute."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Kitaki," Odoroki said politely, bowing his head a bit.

"Oh, anything for _you_, Mr. Odoroki." Koume headed off with her good humor restored.

Takita's room was a bit more like him than the rest of the house: though it was just as traditional in its structure, with sliding doors and _tatami_ floors, a TV and other electronics were scattered about, and a few band posters were tacked to the walls. "This is my room," Takita declared. He finally was forced to let go of Makoto's hand as he moved to the wall, pulling some cushions out of a cabinet to toss around. "What do you think? Tiny, huh?"

"It's about half the size of my entire apartment," Odoroki replied with a self conscious wince.

Makoto glanced around. "It's…tidy," she complimented. Her father's small room always had clothing visible somewhere, or newspapers, or a discarded coffee mug. At least…it had once.

"Of course! I knew _you_ were coming." Takita flopped down onto the cushions and waved for them to join him. "Can't have a sloppy room when your lady's coming over."

_Your lady?_ Makoto stared at him quizzically as she sat down. _Oh. He means me._ "Thank you…?"

Odoroki made some kind of little noise, and she was still trying to puzzle out what it meant when Koume entered with the promised lunch. It was a spectacle like nothing she'd seen, Koume coming in with a pair of huge platters and bottles of iced tea under her arms. Odoroki jumped to help her, and earned her praise for it, while Makoto could only stare as the meal was displayed. There was rice, with and without various seasonings; pickled plums and radishes; fresh carrots and spring pea pods; hard boiled eggs sliced and arranged in a fan around pieces of grilled chicken; and to Makoto's delight, slices of tuna cut in the shapes of…little tuna.

"Oh…wow," Odoroki said in amazement. He passed out the bottled tea. "This is…it's too much!"

"Well, it's nice that _someone_ notices!" Koume said, shooting a look at her son. He rolled his eyes and uncapped his drink. "But don't you worry, it's the least I can do. You should see my dinners!" She laughed heartily.

Makoto leaned forward, still holding her drawing pad to her chest as she looked over every fine detail of the immaculately crafted lunch. "It's…beautiful."

Koume laughed again. "Thank you, dear. Now eat up! I'm sure you don't want to end up my size, but a little extra fat on you wouldn't hurt!"

"_Mom_," Takita protested.

"All right, I'm going." Koume slipped out of the room once more. "Enjoy your lunch."

Takita snapped up one of the three pairs of chopsticks, and started to dig in, but stopped when he noticed Makoto hadn't moved to do the same. "Mako?" He poked her knee.

"I…can't."

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?" Odoroki asked.

Makoto gulped, and lifted her eyes to them. "It's too pretty to ruin."

Takita rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's not _that_ amazing."

"It's the most beautiful lunch I've ever seen," Makoto said, her voice full of wonder. She bit her lip--it would take too long for her to draw it in the kind of detail she would have liked, and the thought of it spoiling, never to fulfill its purpose, was even more upsetting than having to eat it.

"Fine, here." Takita reached into his jacket and pulled out his cell phone, standing up so he could take a proper picture. He showed it off to her for her approval. "I'll email it to you, okay?"

Makoto could tell that he thought she was being silly, but it was still a well-appreciated gesture all the same. Finally, she set her drawing pad aside, and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Takita's cheeks turned a little red as he dropped back onto his cushion. "Sure."

Makoto reached for the eggs first. She quickly found that the beautiful lunch tasted as wonderful as it looked: everything was fresh, and crisp, and perfectly seasoned. Forgetting her concerns about having to destroy the artistry in order to enjoy it, she sampled one of everything, savoring each bite.

It wasn't until after she'd finished her initial pass and reached for another piece of tuna that she realized the boys were both watching her. She quickly pressed a hand over her mouth, fearful that she had made a mess of her face. "Is something…?"

Takita coughed lightly into his fist, his eyes thin as he grinned at her. "Sorry. You're just…really cute, when you eat."

"I am…?" Makoto blinked down at the platters, and picked up a carrot disk for one dainty bite. "Like…that?"

Takita nearly squealed, which was about the strangest reaction she'd ever caused someone. Even Odoroki was blushing a little. She didn't really understand what it was they thought was so endearing about her simply enjoying the food, but...they looked happy. She continued to nibble. "It's delicious."

"I'm glad you like it!" Takita said happily. "You can come over any time you want and have lunch with us. Or dinner, or breakfast, or any other meal you can think of."

"That'll be hard on your mom, won't it?" Odoroki pointed out around bites of his own.

"Naw, she likes it."

Makoto finished her carrot and took a sip of tea. "I didn't know mothers could be like that," she confessed quietly.

Takita hummed thoughtfully. "You mean, overbearing food-a-holics?"

"No…" Makoto frowned slightly. "Happy."

The boys looked to her again, and her shoulders crept up a little, even though she was starting to get used to their attention. She looked to Odoroki, who was watching her with soft eyes. "Do you remember your mother very well?" he asked gently.

"Only a little." Makoto set her chopsticks down, occupying her fingers instead with her pad and pencil. It was difficult to draw--she had only vague memories of her mother, and she wasn't very good at portraits to begin with. She sketched idle lines in the rough form of a face, with long, wavy hair and wide-set eyes. "She was always…unhappy," she explained. "She didn't smile like Mrs. Kitaki. And then she left. I wonder if…she's happy now…?"

Takita fidgeted on her right, but she was watching Odoroki now--he seemed to understand what she was talking about more than the other. "Maybe," he offered. "I don't remember my mother at all. But…I hope she's happy." He smiled weakly. "_You're_ happy right now, though, aren't you?"

Makoto folded her notepad again, and looked to the plate of food they were still working at dwindling. "Yes," she said with a smile of her own. "I am."

"Good." Odoroki pushed to his feet. "Um, mind if I borrow your bathroom?" he asked his host.

Takita waved vaguely. "Yeah, sure. It's down the hall on the right."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

* * *

Takita watched Odoroki leave the room with an almost wary look, taking special notice of the way Makoto followed his exit with her eyes. He suddenly lost interest in the food. Frowning, he leaned down onto his elbow. Once Makoto went back to eating, he cleared his throat. "Hey."

Makoto glanced at him; she was splitting one of the pea pods open to get the tiny peas out. "Yes?"

"You…" He worried his bottom lip briefly between his teeth. "You like him, huh?"

Makoto plucked a pea out with her fingers and popped it into her mouth. "Who…?"

"Him. The lawyer." Takita made a disgruntled face. "Odoroki."

"Oh. Yes."

Takita sagged--it would have been nice if she'd been a little less direct than that. "Don't see why," he grumbled.

Makoto blinked slowly; she was watching him closely now as she continued to open up the remaining pea pods. "You…don't like him?"

"Not like _that_ I don't!" Takita glanced hotly away, feeling suddenly foolish for all the hopes he'd gotten up. _Jerk could have said something. _"What do you like about that little twerp anyway?"

"He's safe."

Takita frowned--that was a strange way to describe someone you liked. He brought his attention back to Makoto's face. "What's that mean?"

Makoto cleaned out another pea pod and reached for the last one. Keeping her hands busy like that decreased her need for the drawing pad, so she left it alone this time as she explained. "There are bad people, outside. But there are some good people, too. Mr. Odoroki works with Mr. Naruhodou, and with Minuki. They're all good people." She nodded vaguely. "I…feel safe, with him."

"Wait a minute." Takita pushed himself upright once more. "You mean…you like him just as much as Minuki, and his boss? You don't…_like_ him like him?"

"_Like_ him like him?" Makoto repeated cluelessly.

_She doesn't like him like that._ A slow grin pulled at Takita's lips as relief flooded back into his chest. _I still have a chance._ He licked his lips, twice, and then darted forward to press a little kiss to her cheek. "Like that."

"Oh. Oh!" Makoto's eyes grew very wide as she stared at him, freezing up again like she had in front of Tsudzuo and Koume.

Her speechlessness, coupled with her subtle blush, told Takita what he needed to know. "Come on," he said abruptly, taking her hand. "I want to show you something."

* * *

Unfortunately, when Takita had indicated "down the hall to the right," he had forgotten the very important detail of _which_ hall. Odoroki wandered around longer than should have been necessary before finding the bathroom, and afterwards took just as long making his way back. He was detained even longer when the echoes of some conversation caught his attention.

"…wouldn't encourage him so much. This is not the right path for him."

"I am sorry, Sir."

Odoroki, unable to help his curiosity, crept closer to the sliding panel. He couldn't see anything as the room's entrance was tightly shut, but he recognized both voices: Takita's father, Tsunekatsu, and Tsudzuo Akagami. They sounded rather serious.

"He is still young," Tsunekatsu was saying. "He will understand…but it is too soon. He is still very angry, and now is not the time to promote rivalry."

"That was not my intention, Sir. Will your order me not to take him?"

_Take him where?_ Odoroki leaned forward, and the shift of pressure of his foot against the floorboard caused a tiny creak.

The sound, despite being very faint even to him, must have alerted the men inside, as Odoroki immediately heard heavy footfalls coming closer. He backed away, but he wasn't nearly fast enough: the panel was thrown open, and five strong fingers caught him by the neck of his T-shirt. With a startled yelp he was yanked roughly into the room; nearly pulled off his feet from the unexpected force. He grabbed his captor's wrist to help remain upright.

"Tsudzuo!" Tsunekatsu stood, his thick eyebrows scrunching. "What are you doing? Let him go."

Tsudzuo did so obediently and bowed his head. "Forgive me. Old habit."

Odoroki caught his breath. "I'm sorry!" he said quickly, bowing. "I shouldn't have--I mean, I was just coming back from the bathroom, and…"

"It's all right," Tsunekatsu assured him. He looked the same as Odoroki remembered him, in his traditional clothing and bright apron. "Please excuse Mr. Akagami."

"No, it's…" Odoroki glanced up--Tsudzuo was watching him, and it was a bit unnerving. "…it's okay. It's my fault."

"Boss?" Tsudzuo tipped his head down shortly. "May I leave?"

Tsunekatsu sighed. Odoroki could see the man's hand fidgeting within the fold of his _yukata_, but he didn't seem inclined to continue their conversation, now that Odoroki was there. "Yes, Tsudzuo. Please…you must understand."

"I understand," Tsudzuo replied simply. He turned and slipped out of the room.

Odoroki watched him go, but Tsunekatsu quickly pulled his attention back. "Are you well, Mr. Odoroki? It is always good to see you."

"Yes, sir. I'm very well." Odoroki glanced between him and the door. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes…it is." Tsunekatsu reached into the pocket of his apron, and pulled out a handful of small wrapped treats to offer his guest. "Here. Will you take these back with you, for you and the young lady? They are our newest product."

"Oh?" Odoroki peeked inside the wrapping. They looked like new versions of the original Kitaki _monaka_ the family had been making: little bean-filled snacks with wafers, this time shaped like fox heads. He smiled, certain that Makoto would like them. "Thanks. They're really brand new?"

"These are some of the only samples," Tsunekatsu confirmed. "Please, try them out for us."

"Thank you." Odoroki took a step back, and bowed again. "Excuse me."

He ducked out, and as he'd hoped he could still see Tsudzuo, who was about to turn the corner at the end of the hall. He didn't have time to gather his courage or rethink his intentions before hurrying after him. "Mr. Akagami!"

Tsudzuo took another few steps, looking for a moment as if he was going to ignore Odoroki and keep going. It certainly wouldn't have taken much effort for him to lose his short follower. But then he abruptly stopped. "Yes?"

Odoroki slowed to a halt in front of him. _Why do you always have to ask questions?_ "I know it's not my business, but…I wanted to know…." Odoroki gulped. "The man that shot Takita last year. It was one of the Katagi, wasn't it?"

Tsudzuo's eyes narrowed as he turned to face Odoroki squarely. "Yuuri Katagi," he affirmed roughly. "Why?"

"That's…Shouri Katagi's son, isn't it? The Boss's son?" Odoroki had started paying attention to the news concerning the rival yakuza families after his case that summer, always a little wary about getting mixed up in more than he could handle. Naruhodou had given him a warning or two about that.

"Why?"

"Because…" Odoroki felt his bracelet tighten subtly against his wrist, but he couldn't detect anything extraordinary in Tsudzuo's face, other than it was becoming very intimidating. "…we saw him yesterday. I just wanted to know if that was him."

Tsudzuo glared down at him a moment longer, silent and thoughtful. He relaxed abruptly with a quiet snort. "Stay away from Yuuri Katagi," he advised. Without another word he strode off again.

Odoroki let his breath out in a long sigh. _Geez. I guess yakuza come in all types._ He glanced down at his bracelet; it had never been wrong before. _Was he hiding something?_

Odoroki made it back to Takita's room, only to find the lunch trays abandoned. He helped himself to what remained of the chicken and took his tea with him on another search. Thankfully, his two comrades were easier to find than the bathroom had been: they were sitting out on the porch together, Takita chatting happily as Makoto sketched in her book. When he peeked over her shoulder, he saw a dark-lined rendition of the rock garden that filled the courtyard.

Makoto glanced up at him. "Is it very close…?" she asked self-consciously.

"It's great," Odoroki replied. He pushed his other concerns to the back of his mind as he sat down on her other side, and passed out the snacks Tsunekatsu had offered him.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is R for now but that might change later.

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 5

* * *

It was nearing five in the evening when Odoroki and Makoto finally had to leave the Kitaki house. "You two are welcome anytime," Koume was sure to tell them as they slipped into their shoes at the entranceway. "And your friend from the office, too! I'd ask you to stay for a homemade dinner, but Takita's father and I have reservations at Tranquility Gardens tonight." 

"We wouldn't want to overstay our welcome," Odoroki replied.

"Tranquility Gardens…." Makoto repeated. She was still holding her drawing pad against her chest, but she seemed remarkably more relaxed than when they had first arrived.

"It's an old restaurant, next to Tranquility Park," Takita explained. "Got a big garden out back." He shrugged. "It's a little too stuffy for me."

Makoto straightened a little. "Oh. I saw it in a magazine."

Odoroki hummed thoughtfully. "Do you want to go see the park?" he suggested. "The restaurant's probably booked, but the park is open to the public. I can call Minuki and ask her to meet us there."

Makoto stared up at him and smiled faintly. "Okay."

"Do you need a lift?" Takita asked. "I can ask Tsudzuo to drive you."

Makoto ducked closer to Odoroki's side, and when he offered his hand she was quick to take it. He was starting to understand how much of a comfort it was to her to have that simple, human contact. "No, that's all right. I'm sure…he's got better things to do." It wasn't worth it to make Makoto more nervous, if he could help it. "Thank you for having us."

"Anytime." Takita grinned at Makoto. "You'll call me, won't you? I'll call you if you don't."

To Odoroki's slight surprise, Makoto was still smiling. "I will," she promised.

"Great! I can't wait."

They said their goodbyes, and Odoroki walked with Makoto to the gate. She tensed as they approached, and once they stepped through Odoroki remained still for a moment, allowing her time to adjust to the fact that they were outside again. A few deep breaths later, and she nodded, indicating that she was ready to continue.

Before starting off again, he asked her, "Did you have a good time?"

Makoto nodded again. "Yes. I did."

"I'm glad." Odoroki gave her hand a little shake, and began to lead her down the street. "Let's find a cab, okay? I'm sure there'll be even more things for you to sketch at the park."

"Okay." Makoto stood a little taller.

He'd rarely seen her so at ease.

* * *

Odoroki and Makoto met with Minuki at the entrance to the park, and were surprised by an extra addition to their party: Naruhodou was with her, claiming to have the night off. He hung back a bit as Makoto and Minuki headed through the decorated trellis entrance, and Odoroki took that as a hint. He let the girls get ahead before entering at Naruhodou's side. 

"Makoto looks like she's doing really well," Naruhodou remarked. "Minuki told me you were going to the Kitakis' today…?"

"Yeah, we had…a great time." Odoroki scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I feel a little guilty," he admitted. "I was so convinced that Takita would be too much for her, but they seemed to get along really well. Maybe the extra push has been good for her."

There was something faintly teasing in Naruhodou's smirk. "You've put a lot of thought into this…?"

Odoroki blushed a little at his insinuation. "It's not like that," he quickly tried to explain. "It's just…." He lowered his voice so he could be sure the girls wouldn't hear. "She just lost her dad. I don't want her to feel like she's alone, that's all."

Naruhodou hummed thoughtfully, catching on immediately to the words Odoroki didn't have to say. _Alone like I was, for a while._ Every time Makoto took his hand, so eager for protection and acceptance, he was reminded a little of himself. If he could provide her that most basic of comforts, he would offer it gladly every time.

They were quiet for a moment. Odoroki had the feeling that there was something else on Naruhodou's mind, but he didn't speak up; Naruhodou rarely gave him a straight and honest answer when he asked for it. He only stared straight ahead, watching as Minuki stopped to smell one of the path-side flowers.

As he had expected, Naruhodou got around to it on his own time. "There's something I want to ask you," he murmured.

Odoroki glanced up at him; it didn't take a magic bracelet to know Naruhodou was being serious for once. "Me? What is it?"

"It's about Garyuu. Your old boss."

"Oh…." Odoroki frowned, lowering his gaze to his shoes. It was still a strange topic for him, especially to have to talk about with Naruhodou. "Yeah…?"

"Have you been to see him?"

"Well…no." There were a lot of reasons for that, but he picked the simplest. "I figured there was nothing left to say. Have you…?"

Naruhodou bypassed his question entirely. "Did he ever talk to you about me?" he asked carefully. "While you still worked for him, I mean."

"No…not really." Odoroki rubbed his forehead as he thought back, trying to be sure of that answer. "Nothing important, anyway. Just that he was meeting you for dinner, and that that was why he'd leave the office early on some days." He remembered, because he had always wanted to ask his teacher more about the famous defense attorney. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Naruhodou shook his head. "Nah, not really. Just one last mystery he left for me to solve."

"Oh?" Odoroki watched him closely then, wondering if he might get a clue as to what he was talking about. He'd never been able to read Naruhodou before, so why he felt so hopeful now was beyond him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Naruhodou shrugged, looking as unmoved as ever. His seriousness had passed as quickly as it had come on. "I'll let you know."

Odoroki sighed; that was probably the best he was going to get, and it didn't do any good to be disappointed. "Yeah, okay."

"Hey!" Minuki waved at the two of them from further down the path. "Come on, slowpokes!"

Odoroki waved back, and picked up his pace to rejoin the girls. If Naruhodou needed his help, it certainly wouldn't kill him to ask for it. He could be patient until then.

* * *

Akane checked her watch; it was right about five-thirty now. Kyouya had told her to "think about it," and she had, for almost the entire day after their encounter. It was a good thing they didn't have any new cases to work on, as she couldn't remember spending a less productive day since being hired as a detective. 

She didn't really want to go. Kyouya had made it rather obvious by then that he had no intention of sharing anything personal with her, and she didn't know him well enough to think that her continued interference was warranted, let alone welcome. But as she slipped into her car and pulled away from the precinct, she found herself heading toward his building anyway.

_If I don't go, it's like admitting that he was right,_ Akane thought, chewing her lip. _But he wasn't! It's not that I feel guilty. And it's not just sympathy, either._ She sighed as she pulled into a parking space. _Maybe I don't know him all that well…but this has got to be the worst time for him to be alone, and he doesn't have anyone else._ It was presumptuous reasoning, maybe, but that didn't stop her from riding the elevator to the top floor, where Kyouya's condo was situated.

The doorman must have warned Kyouya that he had a visitor coming, as his door opened as soon as Akane reached it. He was dressed a bit more casually than usual, in baggy black pants and a sleeveless top. More surprising was his hair: instead of its usual style, it was pulled back in a normal ponytail.

"Hello, Detective," Kyouya greeted brightly, leaning against the door frame. "What a pleasant surprise. You said you weren't coming."

"I changed my mind," Akane replied. "I decided I couldn't let you off the hook that easily."

"Oh? How so?"

Akane stared back at him, not letting that curious expression of his get under her skin. She would have to be direct—it was the only way that Kyouya would take her seriously. She couldn't let him get the upper hand over her by employing his usual teasing. "I know you'd rather I leave you alone," she said firmly. There was no backing down now. "But I'm not going to do that. I know a lot about secrets, and the people who keep them, and even if it's none of my business I don't want to see you turn into one of those people."

Kyouya glanced away. It was getting a little easier every time to peel off that pretty-boy mask of his, and for a moment, she thought she'd finally gotten to him. He turned his back suddenly, pulling a coat out of the closet, picking things off a small table in the entranceway. Before Akane could ask what he was up to, he'd stepped into a pair of sandals and out of the condo, pulling the door shut behind him.

"All right." He slid a pair of sunglasses onto his nose. "Let's take a walk."

* * *

Takita did his very best to avoid his parents between the time Odoroki and Makoto left, and when it became time for their evening engagements. The Kitaki house was big enough that it wasn't a terribly difficult achievement. He even managed to spend the last several minutes of his "hiding out" with Tsudzuo, brushing up on the basics of gun care that he had neglected for the past year. It was almost chilling in a way to go from Makoto's sweet and pleasant company to the stern instruction of the Underboss. He imagined that his own father had to have undergone similar duality in his younger years. 

At present he was settled in the passenger seat of Tsudzuo's black car, his parents behind, Tsudzuo himself at the wheel. "We'll drop you off at the restaurant, and pick you up on our way back," Takita told his folks. "I've got my cell, if ya need anything."

His father made a quiet sound of disapproval at the back of his throat. Whatever Tsudzuo had said earlier, it seemed the man had found out about their plans for that evening after all. Takita had no intention of justifying himself. His eyes were continuously drawn to the glove box as Tsudzuo started the car. _He doesn't understand_, he thought stubbornly, zipping his jacket up over his chest. _Not like Tsudzuo and I do._

Koume sighed. "We'll call when we're ready," she told her son. "Just promise you'll be careful out there. Tonight is an important night."

"It's not a big deal," Takita protested. "It's a closed range. Nothing's going to happen."

He glanced up, and could see part of her displeased face in the rearview mirror. _Whatever._ Tsudzuo's calm presence beside him was all he needed to know that he was doing the right thing. "But fine," he said, for his mother's sake. "We'll be careful."

"He'll be fine," Tsudzuo added evenly. "He's with me."

The family fell silent as they pulled away from the house.

* * *

It wasn't until they were outside of the building, and Akane had dropped her satchel off in her car, that Kyouya finally spoke again. "I appreciate what you're doing," he told her. His words sounded rehearsed even to him--in fact, they had been. He hadn't really believed that Akane had any intention of leaving him alone, and he had already half-practiced their exchange in his head. "But I don't need you looking after me, Detective." 

"I know that's what you think," Akane replied determinedly. "But I've heard that before. And I'm not letting you get away with it."

Kyouya shrugged, and started to lead the way down the sidewalk. He had deliberately led them outside for this conversation; the inside of his condo was a little too familiar to him at the moment, and—he hoped—the fresh air would keep his head clear. He needed to be focused to keep from saying something he would regret.

"It sounds," Kyouya remarked, "like this is more about _you_ than _me_."

Akane sighed, and to Kyouya's surprise, she admitted it. "Maybe," she said evenly. "A long time ago…someone needed my help. But I wasn't strong enough for her." Her voice lowered a little. "I was too afraid of saying something wrong to say anything, and I regretted it. I still do."

Her unexpectedly sincere confessions was eerily familiar; Kyouya almost wasn't sure for a moment if she'd really said them out loud, or if they were only in his mind. "Naivety, and cowardice," he murmured distractedly. "They can cost you a lot."

His affirmation encouraged her. "I know what you're going through," Akane continued with a bit more strength. "At least, somewhat. You don't have to be so stubborn with me—I'm just trying to help."

"I know." Kyouya gave his bangs a ruffle. "I get it. It's just…."

_Just what?_ Kyouya frowned as he tried to come up with an answer that wasn't a copout or an all-out lie. It wasn't just uncomfortable. It was personal. It was frustrating, and awkward, and _humbling_, and all the things an international superstar and law genius usually didn't have to deal with. There were very few people he confided in, and even then he wasn't used to going to them with issues of the magnitude he was suffering under now. His independence was one of the qualities he prided himself on.

But now Akane was walking alongside him, her wide brown eyes flashing with their strange mixture of determination and sympathy. He believed her when she said she was offering her help, and with a dull feeling of resignation he realized that he might have been ready to accept it.

In fact, he could almost admit now…he had been _asking_ for it, and not only from Akane. All those little glances he'd been giving lately, all the casual touches and half-hearted jokes meant something. His arm on Odoroki's shoulder, his hands on Akane's lab coat: each was an unconscious invitation, a silent question towards the only people left in his life that might be able to respond with understanding. He had reached out in a hundred tiny ways, looking for support without having to abandon his pride and ask for it.

It had taken a while for Akane to realize as much, but in the end she was answering all those unvoiced pleas. Whatever her motives, it was what he had secretly wanted. There was no use pretending otherwise.

"It's just hard," Kyouya replied at last, letting the sounds of the city around them fade to the back of his mind. "I trusted Daian more than anyone." He had never said as much to anyone, not even the man himself, but even now it was a truth he was not ashamed to admit. "Without him…there's no one I can talk to."

"But everyone at the precinct loves you," Akane pointed out. "The rest of the band, all your fans…"

Kyouya shook his head. "I can't talk to them. They don't understand, and trying to explain it makes me…" He trailed off, realizing that it wasn't any different with Akane. _Just take the chance. If she calls you an idiot, it's only what you deserve._ "…It makes me feel worse," he finished. "I'm partly to blame. And if someone tells me that, I don't want to hear it because I already know, and if they try to offer sympathy that's even worse."

Akane fingered a strand of her hair awkwardly. She must have been thinking really hard on this, and if nothing else her nose scrunched up like that did lift his spirits a little. "I don't think you're giving us all enough credit," she declared. "I'm sure a lot of people would be willing to help you, if you let them."

"I'm sure." Kyouya smirked without humor. _My fans indeed._ "I've gotten letters from fans of the band," he found himself relating. "The usual stuff. 'Please keep making music.' But I've gotten a lot saying, 'Sorry about your brother going to jail. But don't feel bad, I'm sure he's a jerk who deserved it!'" The thought of all those emails sitting in his inbox even now almost made him ill. "And the worst part is, after reading every one I think 'You're wrong!' and start writing a reply _defending_ him!"

Kyouya chuckled bitterly. As inexcusable as his ignorance had been, continuing to support his brother after knowing the truth had to be worse. "It's so stupid."

"It's not stupid," Akane told him quickly. "He's your brother."

"My brother on death row for murder," Kyouya reminded her.

"So? Love doesn't work that way."

Akane took his hand then, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It startled him at first, as he wasn't used to her being the one to initiate contact. But as he glanced down at her hand, and noticed the tension in her arm, he suddenly remembered an old story he'd heard around the station. "That's right. Your sister was Chief Prosecutor Houdzuki."

"Yeah…" Akane smiled grimly. "It's just like you said: I was naïve, and a coward. She took on everything by herself, all to protect me…and I let her down, in a lot of ways."

Kyouya took in a breath to speak, but he stopped when he realized that the words of encouragement he had meant to offer were just the sort of thing he himself had dreaded hearing. He snorted, returning the gentle grip she had on his hand. "I guess that makes us more alike than I thought."

Akane continued to watch him. By then they were getting away from the row of condominiums that were prominent in the area, passing by small drugstores and specialty shops. The sidewalks were crowded, but with the rush hour traffic droning in the background there was no reason to think anyone would overhear them. Kyouya was completely out of defenses and excuses.

"I wish I could say my brother is as noble as your sister," he said, nudging his sunglasses up onto his forehead. He didn't need to hide behind them now. "But I know he's not. Maybe that's what bothers me the most: I'd known for a long time there was something wrong, but I was too busy…" He sighed. "…trying to earn his respect. I figured there was no way he'd confide in me if he didn't even like me that much." He looked to Akane for affirmation. "Did you always suspect your sister had done something wrong?"

"Well, sort of." Akane's eyes looked a little unfocused as she stared into the crowd ahead of them. "There were times she'd get this look in her eyes…like, a guilty look. But when I asked if something was wrong, she just shook her head."

Kyouya hummed thoughtfully. "My brother never looked guilty," he murmured. "He was…scared." He well remembered the awkward lunches they had shared, the strained holidays where they playacted and struggled through even some of the most basic of familial conversations. All his childhood enthusiasm and adoration had broken time after time, like waves, against Kirihito's carefully masked disdain and mistrust.

"I thought for a while that maybe I had hurt him somehow," Kyouya went on slowly. The guilt he had felt during those years of miscommunication was still with him. "That it was _me_ he was scared of--that it had to be my fault somehow. It wasn't until that crazy kid dragged him up on the stand that I really understood."

Kyouya stopped walking abruptly, his grip on Akane's hand pulling her to a halt as well. "Seven years," he said, feeling the gravity of those words. He met Akane's gaze in hopes of conveying to her all those things he wasn't able to tell any of the others that had offered him sympathy. "All I had to do was ask him what was wrong, and I could have saved two people's lives. And I couldn't even do that."

"It's not your fault," Akane told him. "Kirihito Garyuu fooled a lot of people."

"Yeah…except one." Kyouya started walking again, and Akane remained close at his side. His palm was a little sweaty by then, but she didn't seem to be bothered by it. "You know Naruhodou," he said abruptly. "He knew all along, didn't he…?"

The slight shift of subject did make Akane a bit nervous--he could tell be the falter in her gait. "I don't know about that. But I do know that if he could have prevented those murders, he would have."

"I want to ask him." Kyouya's throat tightened; the emotion of their conversation was finally wearing him down. "If there's a chance he knew my brother better than I did…I'd like to talk to him." He scoffed. "But I just might be too much of a coward for that, too."

"He'll come around," Akane replied swiftly. "He just needs a little time." She shook his hand slightly so that he was looking when she smiled up at him. "If you're as persistent with him as I've been with you, I'm sure you'll get through to him."

Kyouya chuckled, though even that deepened the ache in his chest. "Maybe," he conceded. "Maybe…I'll have to learn to be as brave as you, Detective."

* * *

The interior of Tranquility Park was just as lavish and beautiful as Odoroki and his friends had envisioned. The perimeter was surrounded in tall, thick hedges that served as natural fencing, and along the paths were spread beautiful flowers of every color and variety Odoroki could think of. Traversing the winding walkways took nearly thirty minutes, and they passed the time teasing Minuki over the delicious lunch spread she had missed at the Kitaki house. 

When they reached the east end of the park they came across a group of benches, and sat there as Naruhodou surprised them all with a brown bag full of melon pan, which he had kept hidden in his sweatshirt the entire time. As the evening began to cool over the next half hour they sat close together on the bench, nibbling their snacks and watching Makoto attempt to sketch everything around her.

It wasn't until a small stone building appeared on her pad that Odoroki even noticed that it was a reflection of a real structure, which sat a few dozen yards in front of them. "Is that a restroom or something?"

"Snack shop," Naruhodou corrected. "They're pretty famous here for their shaved ice. I hear the flavors are pretty strange, though. Like pickle and beef."

"Beef?" Minuki echoed, horror-struck. "On shaved ice?"

"That's what I've heard." He smirked at her. "Do you want to try some?"

"Ew, no!" Minuki laughed and shoved playfully at his arm. "That's gross."

Odoroki smiled as the pair of them continued to tease, sharing their ideas of what would make the most disgusting dessert topping. He turned his attention back to Makoto. She was focusing very intently on her drawing, her pencil flying across the page in long strokes. He had never been very artistic himself, and he found it fascinating to watch.

"You've been doing a lot of drawing today," he remarked. "Isn't your hand getting tired?"

"A little," Makoto confessed softly. "But I want to have…many sketches. So I can have many to choose from."

"Oh? Are you going to pick one for something?"

"To paint." Makoto lifted her head, scanning the area carefully before returning to the drawing. "I want to see…if I can make it into a painting from a rough sketch…instead of a photo."

Odoroki frowned thoughtfully. "You mean, you haven't done that before?"

"No…not really." Makoto shook her head, her usually round blue eyes narrowed in endearing determination. "Father always painted from his heart. But I…only copy. I think, maybe if I can start painting from my mind first…_then_ I can learn to paint from my heart…?" She looked to him hopefully. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I think so." Odoroki smiled sheepishly. "I don't know much about art. But it sounds like you're trying to get better, and that's always a good thing. I think…your dad would be proud."

Makoto glanced away, for a moment looking distant, and he feared he'd brought up too painful memories. But then she nodded, and resumed her work. "I think so, too."

Odoroki sighed quietly in relief. "Well, I'm proud of you, too. It's been a long day, but you're really working hard. Not that you should push yourself…." Odoroki scratched the back of his neck. "You're not tired?" he felt compelled to ask again. He wanted to encourage Makoto as much as he could without pushing her past her limits.

"No," Makoto assured. She took in a deep breath. "I'm okay. I'm going to be more like Mr. Takita."

"Takita?" The sudden image that came to mind was that of Makoto in an oversized jacket, scowling and hopping. He coughed into his hand to keep from laughing. "What do you mean?"

"He's brave," Makoto explained. "He's not afraid…to say what he's thinking. To go outside…meet people…" Her shoulders tensed, and for a moment her fingers closed too tightly around her pencil for her to keep drawing. "I want to be like that…"

She took in another deep breath, and with visible effort gathered herself up. She faced Odoroki seriously. "I want to eat beef flavored shaved ice."

This time Odoroki couldn't hold back his laughter. He had to admit, he was pretty sure that if Takita had been there he would say the same thing. "Okay. Let's go see what they have."

As soon as Naruhodou and Minuki heard what they were up to, they insisted on seeing for themselves as well. The four of them wrapped up what remained of the melon pan and made their way down the path towards the brick building. It, too, was surrounded by shrubbery and vine-covered trellises, so that it wasn't until they had moved around to the side of the building that they realized they weren't alone in the park that evening.

"Awww _shit_ man," someone was whining in a thin voice. "_Shit_."

Odoroki dimly recognized those grating obscenities, and he instinctually slowed, casting a quick glance at Minuki. As he'd feared, the figure they soon came across was Yuuri Katagi, the golden-gangster from the afternoon before. He seemed deeply occupied with the drinking fountain he was at, as he was trying desperately to clear something off his silly gold shirt. Though Odoroki thought it prudent to turn back and try to avoid the man--Tsudzuo's warning from a few hours earlier was still fresh in his mind--that ceased to be an option fairly quickly.

"Hey!" Minuki declared in a bright, but still accusatory tone. "You're that guy!"

Yuuri's head snapped up, and he faced the four of them with an irritated scowl. Though Odoroki's left hand was already taken by Makoto's, he reached out to take Minuki's elbow as well, as if afraid of her getting too close to the man. Naruhodou must have noticed his sudden caution, as he took a deliberate step forward to put himself partially in front of his daughter.

"That looks like quite a stain you've got on there," Naruhodou remarked easily.

Yuuri squinted at them all suspiciously, and at last snorted. He didn't seem to recognize Odoroki and Minuki at all. "Can you believe this shit?" he complained, indicating the red-orange smear down the front of his shirt. In his over-zealous efforts to clean the mess, he had managed to soak his sleeves and unbuttoned vest as well. "Best shaved ice in town _my ass._ This stupid cherry crap is never coming out."

"You're supposed to _eat_ it," Minuki pointed helpfully. "Not _wear_ it."

Yuuri glared at her with more hateful sentiment than a ruined shirt deserved. With a scowl he even rounded the fountain, taking a step at Minuki as if on the attack. His sharp movement sent Makoto ducking behind Odoroki, but more impressively, prompted a quick response from Naruhodou. The protective parent took a step of his own, intercepting Yuuri and placing a hand against his chest. "Hey, calm down."

"Don't you touch me!" Yuuri snipped, shoving Naruhodou's hand off him. "You watch yourself, old man--don't you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"We know who you are," Odoroki interrupted, trying to ease the sudden tension. "And we're very sorry, Mr. Katagi. We don't mean to cause you any trouble."

Yuuri rolled his eyes haughtily. "Of _course_ you don't _mean_ any trouble," he said obnoxiously. "You know better. No one messes with the Katagi in this town, that's for sure. You're lucky I'm so busy right now, or else I would'a--"

"Sir!" His ear-stinging tirade was cut off as another man came running down the path towards them. Odoroki also recognized the heavy-set man as one of Yuuri's lackeys. He looked pale and half panicked as he hurried to Yuuri's side.

"Boss, it's…" The man gulped, and stumbled over the words as Yuuri glared at him impatiently. "It's your Father, he's been sho…." He broke off when he noticed Odoroki and the others watching, and even slid a hand behind his back. Odoroki couldn't be sure from the angle, but he had a strong suspicion there was a weapon there.

"Huhh?" Yuuri waved a hand. "Don't shoot them, they're nobodies. "Now what are you babbling about?"

The man continued to glance between his master and their audience uncertainly, though thankfully he took his hand from whatever armament he had hidden. "Please, you just have to come with me," he said urgently.

Yuuri stared back at him dumbly for a moment, but finally he nodded, and turned his back on Odoroki and his friends. "Take me there," he demanded. The two men then ran off, leaving the four bystanders to exchange baffled looks.

Naruhodou reached into his pocket, fishing out his old cell phone to press in a few numbers. Odoroki watched him curiously. "Who are you calling?"

"The police." Naruhodou smiled grimly. "I've got a bad feeling about this."


	6. Chapter 6

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated R for now but that might change later.

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 6

* * *

Kyouya bought her ice cream.

Not that Akane didn't appreciate good soft serve, but it seemed like a rather adolescent climax to their serious conversations that evening. They had taken a full revolution around the block over the course of an hour, and were now leaning against the back of her car, enjoying their chocolate flavored dessert beneath the covered parking space.

"It's good," Akane admitted. She was taking her time--Kyouya had already gotten down to the cone while she was still working on the ice cream. "I didn't know the place even existed."

"There are a lot of nice little shops around here." Kyouya tilted his cone, licking a bit of ice cream that had begun to run. "I know a little American style café nearby, too, in case you're missing the taste of the overseas."

Akane blushed faintly, reminded of Naruhodou and the fun he poked at her for her tastes. "I'm fine, thanks. But if you know…"

She trailed off when a bright, familiar melody reached her ears. It sounded strangely muted, and it took her a moment before she realized that it was her phone, ringing from within her car. She started to reach for her keys, but realized suddenly that her ice cream had dribbled onto her fingers, and retrieving them would mean getting it all over her pants as well.

Kyouya offered her a napkin. "Just leave it," he suggested. "Your voicemail will get it."

"But what if it's the station?" Akane protested, trying to clean her fingers and retain her ice cream at the same time. When Kyouya held up a hand, she had little choice but give up her cone until she'd cleaned her sticky fingers.

"So? You're off duty, aren't you?" Kyouya gulped down the last of his cone, and while she was occupied with the napkins he took the opportunity to steal a lick from her remaining ice cream. She shot him a glare, but he only shrugged.

"I guess so." By the time she was satisfied with her hands, her phone had stopped. She sighed, folding the napkins over and shoving them into her pocket. "It better not have been important."

Kyouya returned her ice cream, but when she went to take another lick, she suddenly paused. _Indirect kiss_, she couldn't help but think, staring at the slant in the soft serve that Kyouya had just helped himself to. It took her a moment of determination to continue eating. _Don't be silly._

"Hey." Kyouya tilted his head as he watched her, his eyes thin with amusement. "Do you want to come up?"

It was a simple enough suggestion, but Akane jumped as badly as if he'd smacked her on the butt. She whipped around to face him. "What?"

Kyouya leaned back, surprised by her uncommonly excited response. "Come up," he repeated. "You know—my condo?" He gestured to the building across from them.

Akane glanced between him and the building quickly, half panicked. Kyouya's expression was easy, but she recognized the invitation for what it was. Or at least, what her imagination interpreted it as. She straightened up and tried to keep her composure. "That's not very subtle of you."

"Subtle?" Kyouya smiled boyishly. "I thought we were having a good time."

Akane tried to stare him down, but the truth was she _had_ been having a good time. Even if his annoying habit for teasing seemed to be resurfacing now, over the past hour he had shared with her many sincere and surprisingly deep confessions. Even more surprising, he had evoked equal honesty from her as well. On a strange, almost selfish level, it made her feel rather close to him. They shared an understanding that not many outsiders could offer them.

"I…" Akane lowered her hands, forgetting a moment that there was still enough of her ice cream left to melt over her fingers again. "I am having a good time," she admitted almost cautiously.

"Me, too." They were already standing side by side, and it only took a shift of Kyouya's body across the trunk of her car for him to breach the thin barrier of personal space between them. "So why not stick around for a while?"

"Well I…" Akane tried to look up into his eyes, but they bore into her with more intensity than she was prepared for. Her foolish stomach twisted up in butterfly knots. When he smiled at her like that, she wasn't able to distinguish which of the Kyouya Garyuus she knew was really soliciting her company: the flashy, sweet-talking rock star that had caused her so much vexation with his boyish antics, or the vulnerable brother struggling to reach out, who even now couldn't keep the faintly wounded look out of his face. As much knowledge as she had gained concerning her coworker that evening, he still held just as many mysteries.

Kyouya watched her a moment more, and finally gave a quiet chuckle. "I'm not asking you to sleep with me," he said bluntly.

"W-Who said anything about that?" Akane stuttered as her face turned bright red. Her hands clenched reflexively, and when she felt one becoming sticky again, she finally gave up and let the remains of her cone drop. "Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you? Geez, one kiss and it goes straight to your head."

They were out of napkins, so she lifted her hand thinking she could suck the worst of the ice cream off--not realizing what Kyouya might make of such a move. Before she could reach, he reached out to take her wrist. His worn fingertips suddenly renewed her memories of that first kiss, and the strength in his hands that had helped initiate it. Akane gasped softly as she was forced to meet his gaze.

Kyouya was still smiling, but in his half-lidded eyes were traces of the seriousness that had occupied them all evening. "You looked nervous," he explained gently. "I was trying to put your mind at ease."

"I'm not nervous," Akane retorted, though her voice had unintentionally lowered to almost a whisper. This time, he was certainly going to kiss her--her every instinct was assured of this, and it made the wait unbearable. How dare he give her the time to contemplate whether or not she wanted him to. "I just don't…want you getting carried away. It's been a trying day…."

Kyouya's other hand snagged her coat, tugging her close like he had that morning. She resisted only a little, just for the sake of it. "I'm not," he said simply. "I just don't think you should leave yet."

Akane tried to stand up a little taller, thinking it would keep him from leaning over her so much from his greater height, but her straining only made it more obvious what she was waiting for. "Don't think I should? Or don't _want_ me to?" she challenged.

Kyouya's lip quirked in a smirk. "Does it really matter?" He tilted his head to the right, the telltale cue, and Akane held her breath expectantly.

Their first kiss had been a fluke, a thoughtless whim derived from what remained of her childish romanticism. Their second _almost_ kiss, a bizarre miscommunication.

But when Kyouya's lips finally touched hers it was no mistake. It was a question. Akane clearly felt his slight hesitation before they met, and noticed the uncommon lack of bravado in his tender kiss. The thought that Kyouya Garyuu--international star and object of worship to millions of women--was uncertain in this simple affection charmed her more effectively than even the perfect, delicate attention his mouth was paying hers. Shivering, she answered him. With one hand already caught by his, and the other curling against his bicep, she pressed up on her toes to better meet him.

It was soft, slow, and unexpectedly intimate. Maybe it was only Kyouya's vulnerability showing through after their long and painful recollections, but for that short time it didn't really matter, because she was feeling just as exposed. They were equal, in a way she had never truly felt with him before.

Kyouya pulled back, and Akane was still so caught up in the moment that it took several seconds passing before she realized there had been an outside cause for his retreat: his phone was blaring its ridiculous Love Love Guilty ring tone. Kyouya let her go as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket to answer. "Hello?" He sounded a little breathless, and it made Akane smile as she lowered herself to her heels once more.

"Oh? Yes, she is." Kyouya offered the phone over. "It's for you."

"Mm?" Akane had finally gotten around to sucking the ice cream off her fingers, but quickly stopped when he returned his attention to her. Though suddenly wary, she accepted the phone. "Hello?"

"Detective Houdzuki?" came the familiar voice of one of their dispatch officers. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need you and Prosecutor Garyuu at Tranquility Gardens. There's been a homicide."

Akane took in the information, though it was the first part that caught her attention. "Interrupt?" she interrupted tensely. "Wait a minute, how did you even know I was with Prosecutor Garyuu?"

"Oh." Akane heard what sounded like a muffled giggle. "I'm sorry, Detective, but…_everyone_ knew."

"What!?" Akane flushed, remembering suddenly the many guilty-faced officers that had scrambled away from the interrogation room viewing glass earlier that day. Before she could say anything to embarrass herself further she snapped into the phone, "We're on our way!" and quickly hung up.

"Trouble?" Kyouya asked innocently.

Akane shoved his phone into his stomach. "Homicide," she said shortly. "Get in the car. I'm driving."

Kyouya smirked, but she saw a look of disappointment briefly cross his face as he turned toward the passenger side. She understood what he must have been feeling, because she felt the same. After a kiss like that…maybe she would have come up after all.

_Not to sleep with him,_ Akane told herself firmly as she finished licking her fingers clean and tugged her keys out of her pocket. _But he's a good guy, and if there's a chance I can get to know him better…._

Akane shook her head, pushing those concerns out of her mind before climbing into the car with him. _Later. We can always talk about it later.

* * *

_

Odoroki and his comrades made their way quickly but carefully down the garden pathways, anxious to leave the park without running into any other unexpected company. Their encounter with Yuuri Katagi and his lackey had spooked Makoto somewhat, and Odoroki had relinquished her care to Naruhodou for the trip back. She had no trouble adjusting to Naruhodou, and pressed tightly against his side with his arm around her shoulders. Though Odoroki had always known that Minuki valued her father as a loving parent, he couldn't remember seeing Naruhodou display the protectiveness he was over both girls now.

"Papa, do you really think something bad happened?" Minuki asked, holding onto his sleeve. "It sounded like he said…someone was shot."

"It did," Naruhodou agreed, though he kept his voice light, for Makoto's sake. "Even Katagi yakuza aren't usually that jumpy. But let's not worry about it until we're out of the park, all right?"

Odoroki glanced around them in sudden paranoia, as if expecting armed gangsters to burst out of the tall bushes. The park was so crowded with vegetation that it would have been easy for anyone to hide…just about anywhere. He hastened his steps to keep up with the rest of his group.

By the time they reached the high trellis that marked the exit, Odoroki could see colored police lights flashing through cracks in the shrubbery fence. The sight of uniformed officers moving about came as a great relief.

"I'm going to see if I can find out what's going on," Odoroki volunteered, moving on ahead of them. "Meet me at the curb?"

"I'm coming, too!" Minuki piped up, and the two of them quickened their pace towards the group of officers beginning to fan out into the park.

It didn't take long for them to be spotted, and one of the officers moved swiftly to intercept them. Odoroki explained that they had been in the park, and that Naruhodou was the one that called the police in the first place. "Can you tell us what's going on?" he finished. "We didn't hear or see anything, but…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you that information," the man predictably replied. "If I could just ask you to step aside, and stay put until…"

"Hey look, Mr. Forehead himself!"

Odoroki cringed at the familiar nickname; he followed the voice to its source, and easily spotted Kyouya and Akane heading in his direction. At least he had better chances of getting information out of them than the patrolmen. As the pair approached Akane dismissed the officer, allowing the four of them to consult.

"Good to see you, Prosecutor," Minuki greeted happily, looking quite captivated by his more casual appearance. "Are you here on the case?"

"Seems that way." Kyouya flicked his sunglasses down onto his nose, even though the sun was beginning to set, and it had to have been more difficult for him to see that way. "What are you two doing here?"

Odoroki took over. "We were just enjoying the park. Did something happen? It looks like there are an awful lot of cops around."

Kyouya and Akane exchanged glances, and it was the latter who answered. "We only just got here ourselves. But yes, it's pretty serious."

"You didn't happen to see anything, did you?" Kyouya added.

Odoroki and Minuki shared a look of their own, but there wasn't any point in hiding it. "Sort of," Odoroki admitted. "But…" He glanced back toward Naruhodou and Makoto. "Is it all right if some of us are cleared to leave? We all saw the same thing, and I don't think Makoto's going to be able to help much anyway…."

The pair followed his gaze, and after yet another silent conference of facial expressions, Akane nodded. "Yeah, that's probably all right, if you're going to make a statement. It's not like we don't know where to find you all."

By then Naruhodou had taken it upon himself to join their impromptu meeting, and he and Akane exchanged a brief greeting. For Kyouya, he had only the same dry smile left over from the Halloween party, while Kyouya himself seemed to ignore him. But now wasn't the time to work on that, so Odoroki instead explained the situation. "I'm going to stay here and give a statement. The rest of you don't have to stay--it's getting late, and I'm sure Makoto wants to get home."

Makoto nodded solemnly, and her downcast eyes made Odoroki's heart wilt. It was a shame that such a pleasant and uplifting afternoon was ending so poorly.

He smiled at her in hopes of lifting her spirits. "You're going to call Takita later tonight, right?" he reminded her. "Remember--he'll be calling you, if you don't."

Makoto straightened, and nodded again. "Yes. I will."

"Good."

He looked to Naruhodou, who was watching him with amusement again. "I'll take care of her," the elder assured. He gave Minuki a tug. "Come on, Minuki. Time to go."

"But I want to stay," she insisted. "I'm Odoroki's assistant."

"Not this time," Naruhodou told her, his voice firm despite the smile he bore. "You haven't even been home yet. Don't think I forgot about your test tomorrow."

"Ah ha…" Minuki shrugged with a kitten-ish smile, but she didn't try to fight him more than that. "Okay. Goodnight, Odoroki." She gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't be taking any cases without me!"

Odoroki rolled his eyes--they didn't even have a crime yet, let alone a suspect or a client. "Good luck with your studying, Minuki."

Naruhodou finally moved off with the two girls in tow, and when Odoroki turned back to the prosecutor and detective, their impatient stares made him wince. "Uh…sorry."

"Did you really see something?" Kyouya asked doubtfully.

"Sort of…." Odoroki licked his lips. "A while ago we were over at the snack shop, and we ran into Yuuri Katagi." The mention of the name caused both his listeners to pay a bit better attention. "He was trying to wash a stain out of his shirt. But then one of his friends came over and said something about his dad, and… they ran off."

Akane pulled a notebook out of her satchel and began taking notes. "And how long ago was that?"

"Fifteen minutes, maybe…?" Odoroki felt his pulse pick up a bit. _Someone really was shot. It must have been his dad, like that man said_…. "Just the time it took to get from there to here. Naruhodou called the police right after."

"I'll check with dispatch, then." Akane closed her book. "Can you stick around here for a while? We haven't even been to the scene yet, but we'll want to ask you some more questions."

"That's fine," Odoroki said quickly. He was beginning to understand what Naruhodou had meant about that bad feeling… "I won't get in the way."

"A lawyer, not getting into trouble?" Kyouya teased as he started down the path again. "I think we both know better than that."

Odoroki made a face at his back, but it wasn't worth it to respond. He took a seat on a nearby bench, close to a few of the officers--hoping to overhear a clue as to what was really happening. It wasn't until one of them uttered a familiar name that he finally remembered.

_Kitaki_. His fists tightened against his knees. _Takita's parents were coming here to have dinner at the restaurant next door. Was the Katagi family here, too? Was there a fight?_ A sudden thrill of dread sharpened in his chest. _With this many cops, someone must have been murdered. It couldn't be_….

Unable to keep still, Odoroki pushed to his feet once more and headed off.

* * *

Akane shoved her radio back into her satchel after getting the information out of it she needed. "According to dispatch, the murder was reported at six-thirty, by the victim's wife," she related. "Only about two or three minutes before Naruhodou called in. Guess his instincts were right on again."

Kyouya snorted lightly. "Awfully convenient that they were here, don't you think?"

"Oh come on--it must just be coincidence." Akane winced as a copper smell stung the back of her throat--they were coming up on the crime scene, it seemed. "No one really predicts these things."

"Really?" Kyouya shrugged. "I actually thought _this_ would have happened a long time ago."

The reached the scene of the murder: a tall, wooden, Western-style gazebo located on the edge of the park. It was surrounded on all sides by more of the same tall shrubbery that enclosed most of the area. With only two gaps on either side for people entering, the small structure was almost perfectly hidden from the rest of the park: private, quiet, even romantic. The kind of place teenagers or even adults often came to sneak in some intimacy.

That reputation was probably about to change, however, as sprawled out on the polished wooden floor was the dead body of a man in his fifties. "Looks like a single gunshot wound to the head," Akane murmured as she stepped inside, keeping out of the way of the photos her officers were snapping, not to mention the splattered blood-stain. The victim's face was locked in an expression of surprise, his eyes rolled up as if trying to stare into the bullet hole in his forehead--slightly off from dead center, but lethal nonetheless. "What do you think? He must have seen his attacker."

"Not necessarily." Kyouya shoved his glasses back up as he took in the scene. "He's facing perpendicular to the two entrances. Assuming he fell flat on his back, he was facing the bushes when he was shot."

"Maybe he was shot through them? We could have them tested for gunshot residue." Akane pulled out her notebook again for more scribbling, taking note of the victim's position, and the broken cell phone near his feet. One of the two entrances to the gazebo led back into the park, but the other led into a covered pathway. In the darkening light she could only just barely make out a garden on the other end. "Where does that go?"

Kyouya followed her gesture. "What, you've never eaten at Tranquility Gardens?"

Akane scoffed. "Not on _my_ salary." The other officers echoed her sentiments with quiet chuckles.

"Well." Kyouya moved around the body toward the path in question. "The restaurant has a garden in the back, which is connected to the park through this walkway. You're really supposed to tour the park after your meal to get the full effect of the 'experience', but most people are too lazy for that." He smirked. "I'll take you sometime."

Akane blushed, and did her best to ignore the little glances from the other cops. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, if they're connected that closely, all the people in the restaurant will have to be questioned. Someone might have heard the shot." She frowned at the mess of blood and brain matter; she hadn't been a detective long enough that it didn't get to her. "It must have been a big, loud gun to make an exit wound like that."

"Hm, probably." Kyouya gave a little hop as he left the wooden floor of the gazebo for the sodden path. "I think I'll pop over there now, and make sure your guys aren't letting anyone sneak away."

"Have fun," Akane called after him. As he moved off, she let out a quiet sigh. It was a shame that they had been called away for something like this.

* * *

Odoroki spent some time moving around the park entrance, but he had very little success getting any more information out of the officers. In frustration he slipped out of the park, heading for a different group of cops that had gathered outside the Tranquility Gardens restaurant itself. They were detaining a rather irate group of customers, whose complaints could be clearly heard up and down the sidewalks. As Odoroki hurried toward them, he noticed a pair that had been pulled to the side and placed under heavy guard. To his great relief, it was Tsunekatsu and Koume, both looking perfectly unharmed.

Odoroki almost called out to them by name, but he quickly thought better of it considering the number of people around. He waited until he was much closer before trying to get their attention. "Um…Sir! Over here!"

Tsunekatsu turned his head, and his thick brows gave a shudder before lifting slightly in surprise. "Mr. Odoroki."

"Thank goodness," Odoroki said with a grin. "For a second I was worried--"

"Hey." One of the officers guarding the pair gave Odoroki a push to keep him back. "I'm sorry, but this area is off limits to the public now. We're conducting an investigation."

"It's okay," Odoroki attempted. "I'm Housuke Odoroki--Mr. Kitaki's lawyer."

The officers each suppressed snorts of laughter, though not very well, and Odoroki was about to show them his lawyer's badge when he realized that he wasn't wearing it. He must have looked pretty ridiculous trying to speak to the head of a yakuza family in his T-shirt and jeans. He dug the badge out of his wallet and pinned it to his collar. "See?"

"Listen kid, we don't have time for practical jokes," the officer grumbled at him, giving him another shove.

"Hey." Koume gave the man a push of her own. "Don't you talk to Mr. Odoroki that way," she growled.

The officer turned on her with a sharp frown. "Do that again and you're both going to the station! You're lucky you're both not under arrest already!"

Koume scowled, looking more than ready to respond, but thankfully they were interrupted by the reappearance of Kyouya Garyuu, who was just then coming out of the restaurant. "Whoa, hold on there," he said, putting a hand on Koume's shoulder. "No one is under arrest. Not yet, anyway." He squinted at Odoroki. "Didn't we tell you to stay put?"

Odoroki stared back at him dumbly. "How did you get in there when you were just…?"

"The world is full of mysteries," Kyouya replied smartly. "But I can clear up one, at least: the reason we're all here." He turned his gaze soundly on the Kitaki couple. "Shouri Katagi was murdered tonight."

The pair tensed, and Odoroki noticed Koume reach for her husband's hand. "I thought it might have to be something like that," Tsunekatsu murmured. "For so many of you to have shown up."

Kyouya shrugged. "We take our organized crime disputes very seriously in this city. In fact, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions." He bowed slightly and gestured toward the restaurant behind him. "The owner was kind enough to grant us use of the VIP room."

"Interrogating already?" Tsunekatsu asked stoically. "I don't suppose you have a warrant for our arrest so soon?"

Kyouya smiled dryly. "Oh come on, we're just talking. Do I look properly dressed to start arresting people?" He turned back towards the building. "Besides, what are you worried about? Your lawyer's here."

Odoroki straightened. "You mean…I'm invited?"

"For now." Kyouya waved for them to follow, and after some hesitation, they did so. "I've got questions for you, too."

Odoroki swallowed hard, falling into step behind the Kitakis as the officers took the rear. _Shouri Katagi, head of the Katagi yakuza, was murdered,_ he thought as he fingered the badge on his collar. _Next to the restaurant where his rival, Tsunekatsu Kitaki, was eating dinner._ He sighed grimly. _It's going to be a long night._


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated R for now but that might change later.

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 7

* * *

The Tranquility Gardens Restaurant was as luxurious and refined as Odoroki had imagined. Everything was polished and expensive-looking, the ceilings were tall and littered with chandeliers, and the staff was impeccably dressed. It was intimidating, but more importantly, it was curious. The Kitaki were yakuza, but considering their recent change of career, it seemed like a rather extravagant choice for a dinner outing, and not at all fitting in with their more traditional tastes.

As they moved through the entrance, Odoroki caught sight of another woman who appeared to be undergoing police questioning: a tall, bony woman with short, curly hair, dressed in a pale lavender suit. She was crying almost uncontrollably, to the distress of the surrounding police.

Kyouya led Tsunekatsu, Koume, Odoroki, and a pair of officers into the restaurant's private dining section--the VIP room for its wealthiest customers. Odoroki was almost afraid to sit down on the rich furnishings in his crummy jeans, but soon enough they were settled.

"You're not under arrest," Kyouya told the couple as he lounged in his own chair. Despite being dressed as casually as Odoroki, he seemed to have no problem relaxing. "Not yet, anyway. But it does seem awfully suspicious that we get called to investigate the death of your worst enemy, and…poof! Here you are." Kyouya smirked. "Saved me a trip across town, at least."

"My wife and I know nothing about that," Tsunekatsu assured. "And we are no longer enemies of the Katagi."

"Oh, good." Kyouya shifted, and to Odoroki's horror, put his feet up on the table. It was certainly a rather laid back approach to interrogation. "Then you won't mind telling me _exactly_ what you did tonight."

Tsunekatsu's eyes were mostly obstructed by his thick brows, but his voice was not at all lacking in composure. "We had a dinner reservation for tonight at six o'clock," he related. "We arrived a few minutes early, and were seated. We ordered, and ate. And then Ms. Katagi became distressed, and the police arrived a few minutes later."

"That's really not as exact as I was hoping for," Kyouya said carelessly. "You didn't even mention what you ordered."

Odoroki frowned, and though it technically wasn't his place to interrupt, he did anyway. "Do you really have a reason to believe the Kitakis had anything to do with this?"

"It would have to be a hell of a coincidence for them not to be." Kyouya folded his hands over his stomach. "And there's also the matter of Ms. Katagi wailing 'damn those foxes!' a minute ago."

"That's not exactly evidence of anything," Odoroki was quick to point out.

"Isn't it?" Kyouya looked pointedly at the Kitakis.

Koume straightened in her chair; unlike her husband, her demeanor was one of hard defiance. "I did speak to Ms. Katagi tonight," she admitted stiffly. "She came to our table just after we arrived and made an awful stink. She was hysterical long before any murder--maybe you should be questioning _her_."

"I'll get to it," Kyouya promised. He looked to Tsunekatsu. "What did you think about this big stink?"

"I only saw her as she was leaving," Tsunekatsu replied. "I was in the washroom."

"Ah, I see. Let's try an easier one, then." Kyouya brushed invisible dust off his shirt. "Did either of you hear the gunshot?"

Both Kitakis answered negatively, and Odoroki again thought it pertinent for him to add a comment. "I was in the park all evening, and I didn't hear any gunshot, either. Are you sure that's what killed him?"

Kyouya chuckled. "Oh yes, I'm pretty sure." He curled his fingers into a gun shape and mimicked shooting himself in the head. "No sign of the murder weapon just yet. I take it you were searched…?"

"Yes," Tsunekatsu replied roughly. "And no, they did not find anything incriminating on us."

"Good to hear." Kyouya was interrupted then by the cheerful tune of his cell phone, which he dug out and answered. "Garyuu. Yes, Sticky Fingers? Oh, really." His eyes twinkled. "Hold on, I'll ask him." He looked to Tsunekatsu again. "We didn't confiscate your cell phone, did we?"

Tsunekatsu's shoulders sagged just barely, but even that slight movement tipped Odoroki's bracelet off. "No," the man replied, "you did not."

"Well, we are now." Kyouya took his feet off the table so he could sit up and lean forward with his hand open. "And you, too, Ma'am."

"I don't own a cell phone," Koume informed him tersely.

Odoroki frowned, watching very carefully as Tsunekatsu retrieved a rather old looking cell phone out of his robe and handed it over. He was tense, as evidenced by the tendons standing out against the back of his palm as he obeyed Kyouya's order. The realization made Odoroki's heart sink. _He is hiding something. He…really wouldn't have done this, would he?_

Kyouya hummed to himself as he tapped on the buttons, cycling through the phone's call history. After reading off a few numbers to whomever it was on the other end of his own phone, he listened intently for a moment with a distinctly smug expression. "All right. Thanks, Detective."

Kyouya snapped both phones shut. "So, Mr. Kitaki," he said brightly. "Did you make any calls tonight?"

"Don't you already know?" Koume snapped. "You can't treat us like this. If you're that convinced we're suspects, haul us in and get it over with!"

Kyouya laughed, which only worsened her temper. "I'm sure we'll get to that, too," he promised as he pushed to his feet. He pocketed the cell phones. "But for now, why don't you two just sit tight and take in the charming atmosphere? I need to ask Ms. Katagi a few questions. If she's calmed down by now, that is."

Odoroki licked his lips. "Can I stay here with them?" he asked. "I have a few questions myself."

"I'm sure." Kyouya tightened his ponytail as he headed for the door. "Make sure the Kitakis stay put," he told the officers on the way out. "No one else comes in here." He smirked. "And keep an eye on the lawyer."

Odoroki shot him a glare, but by then Kyouya was already slipping out. _Just what does he think I'm going to do?_ He turned quickly back to Tsunekatsu; there was no time to waste. "Mr. Kitaki…is there anything else you can tell me?"

Tsunekatsu sighed quietly, staring straight ahead. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Odoroki, that you've been pulled into this."

"It's my job," Odoroki said with a faint smile. It quickly faded. "Did you really call Mr. Katagi tonight?"

He didn't answer right away, and so Koume took over instead. "I know how it looks, but you know better, don't you?" she asked Odoroki hopefully. "My husband did nothing wrong tonight. We came here hoping to _end_ this ridiculous feud!"

"Huh?" Odoroki glanced between them. "How so?"

Tsunekatsu at last faced Odoroki. It was hard to determine an expression out of the mess of wrinkles making up his face, but he sounded very tired. "Shouri Katagi and I arranged to meet here," he said quietly, as if not wanting the officers at the door to overhear. "We were supposed to agree on a truce. My family is not interested in their violence anymore."

"And?" Odoroki prompted. "Did you meet him?"

"I called," Tsunekatsu admitted. "He asked me to, so that his men wouldn't see us together. But while we were talking, he suddenly hung up."

"And…you really didn't hear the gunshot?"

"No. There was no such gunshot."

"I see…." Odoroki rubbed his bracelet. _So he did call Mr. Katagi before he died. _It would be hard to convince Kyouya and the police that Tsunekatsu's motives in doing so had been peaceful, but that would be up to him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kitaki," he continued, "but I have to ask." He took a deep breath. "You really didn't do this, did you?"

"No." This time there was no hesitation in Tsunekatsu's response, and no indication in his body language to indicate he was lying. "I did not harm him." He sighed. "If only we had been able to settle these petty disputes sooner…."

Odoroki nodded to himself. "Well…at least they haven't arrested you already, I guess." Despite their dealings in the past, he still felt a little overwhelmed by what he was about to ask. "You know, if they do…I'm sure you could find someone better, but…."

"Don't be silly," Koume admonished. "You know very well you're the only lawyer we trust."

Honestly surprised by the declaration, Odoroki could only stare back as Tsunekatsu nodded and offered his own reassurances. "You saved my son's life," he said firmly. "I would never ask for anyone else."

Odoroki gulped, deeply moved by the trust being placed in him. He had only been a lawyer for a few months now, but he was already coming to understand the deep bond shared by those of his profession and the clients they represented. Tsunekatsu, a formidable man who in his life had faced many dangers already, was willing to place his life in Odoroki's hands. Odoroki would have to respond with equal courage, and equal risk, in order to meet his obligation.

"I…understand." He pushed up from his chair and bowed deeply. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does…I will do my very best to defend you."

* * *

Akane stayed at the crime scene for as long as she could stand to, taking notes from the forensics officers and trying to work out the crime in her mind. When the coroner was ready to take the body away she slipped out of the gazebo for a breath of fresh air. It was growing dark in the park by then, and a few officers were fumbling with stand-up lighting to keep everything operational for the night shift.

_Someone walked into this park and shot the leader of a yakuza family, _Akane thought grimly, looking over her notes. _A public place--and it was still mostly daylight. If Shouri Katagi was killed through the bushes, his killer was out in the open._ She glanced around at the many other shrubberies and decorations that lined the path through the park. _Well, I guess someone would have to have been pretty close to notice the killer. But still_...

She rejoined a group of officers some yards away, who were keeping watch over the victim's son, Yuuri Katagi, and several other members of the "family." The flashy young Katagi Underboss was in a foul mood, and his thin, grating voice made the hair on the back of Akane's neck rise.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Yuuri all but squawked at the officers--after ranting for the past fifteen minutes at least, his voice was starting to break. "If you'd just let us skip on outta here, we'd have your killer by now. Strung up and gutted, even. Every bone broken. _No one_ messes with the Katagi!"

"Mr. Katagi?" Akane gathered herself up as she stopped in front of him. Oddly enough, she felt somehow empowered--it had taken so much of her courage earlier to confront another showy boy that she didn't suspect there was anything Yuuri could do to rattle her. "I'm Detective Houdzuki. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"What, seriously?" Yuuri rolled his eyes at her. "Listen Missy, we could'a handled this shit by now if you weren't so busy being_complete_ _losers_." He pointed emphatically at himself. "This is _my_ old man we're talking about here. If anyone's gonna bring in the dumb bastard who shot him, it'll be _me_."

Akane set a hand on her hip. "Well this is my scene, and you're not taking a step outside this park until I say so. So you might as well cooperate."

Yuuri folded his arms and glowered at her for a moment longer, and then finally spat, barely missing her shoe. "So? Your questions?"

Akane managed not to smirk as she flipped to a new page in her notebook. "You came here with your parents and your…associates, correct? When was that?"

"Six," Yuuri grunted. "I guess. Dad loved this park…." He kicked at the ground and scowled. "Stupid shit idea, coming out here."

"And what happened?"

"He wanted some time alone. Does it all the time--he likes it here. He and his woman met here or something." Yuuri rolled his eyes again. "'Cept she said she was tired, so she went ahead to the restaurant, and Dad headed off."

Akane continued her note taking. _That explains why Mrs. Katagi was in the restaurant and not the park, I guess._ "And where were you during the murder?"

"I was getting _this_ shit all over me," Yuuri muttered, pointing at his ruined shirt. The fact that it was now un-wearable should have been a blessing, in Akane's eyes. "Told the guys to fuck off for a while and got myself some shaved ice. Last time I go there, I'm telling you. Spent the whole time there trying to wash it off--ask the fuck in the PaPa hat, he saw me."

Akane glanced up. "Naruhodou? Oh, right." If dispatch was right on the times, Naruhodou and his friends had run into Yuuri and his battle with the cherry stain just after the murder was called in. "And that's when you found out about the murder."

Yuuri tugged one of his friends forward: a chubby man with a dark suit and too much gold jewelry. "I…I found the body," he reported. He looked awfully pale, and Akane didn't doubt that he was being truthful. "We left the boss alone, like he said. But he was gone a long time, so I went to see, and…" He rubbed his mouth as if sick. "And he was layin' there. So we split up to tell the Missus and Yuuri here."

"I see." Akane checked her notes: if they had indeed arrived at the park at 6:00 pm, and received the emergency call from the victim's wife at 6:30 pm, that left only a thirty minute window for the murder to have taken place.

"Thank you," Akane told the men. "But you're still going to have to come down to the station and each make an official statement."

"Oh come _on_," Yuuri groaned. "Are you kiddin' me? The son'v'a bitch who did this is out running around _right now_."

"Which is exactly why you're going downtown," Akane said boredly. "There's no way we're letting you out on the streets tonight." She signaled to the officers. "Take them in, won't you?"

"You can't do that!" Yuuri continued to holler as the men began to lead him and his friends off. "It was those Kitaki, I know it! They're dead to the last man--I swear on it, you dumb bitch!"

Akane sighed as she turned away. Though she hated to admit it, it could only be the truth: the only man or woman bold--and stupid--enough to kill a man like Shouri Katagi was another yakuza. She had not been a detective at the time, but she had heard plenty about how lucky the department had been almost a year ago, when the shooting of Takita Kitaki had managed not to spark all out war between the families. There was little chance of that being the case now.

"Detective!" One of her officers came jogging over, clutching his radio. "They've found the murder weapon."

* * *

Odoroki left the Kitakis, determined to gather as much information as possible. There was no guarantee that charges would be filed against the parents of his former client, but judging from Kyouya's manner earlier, there was a good chance of it. He had to admit, it was rather obvious: two men who were well known as enemies, one dead, the other nearby. By listening to the conversations between some of the still-detained guests and staff, Odoroki learned that most everyone had seen Mrs. Katagi march up to Koume during dinner, with many unflattering things to say. It had drawn attention to the fact that Tsunekatsu had not been in his seat. If the waiter's account was to be trusted, Tsunekatsu had in fact been away from his table for a quarter of an hour at least. Much longer than necessary to visit the washroom.

He tried to overhear a bit of Kyouya's questioning with the newly widowed Kanako Katagi, but the prosecutor was much more on guard than usual, and spotted him every time he got too close. He had to shoo Odoroki away several times before he gave up.

He was considering a plan to get himself to the crime scene when Akane entered through the back of the restaurant, which led to the garden, carrying in her hands a sealed evidence bag. When she saw Odoroki she tried to bypass him, but he quickly intercepted. "Detective? Did you find something?"

"I'm afraid so," Akane reported grimly. For a moment she looked indecisive, and finally she sighed. "Well, come on, then, since your nose is already so far in this one."

Odoroki followed her back to the room where they were keeping the Kitakis. Akane didn't waste any time. She held up the bag, turning it so the one clear side was visible. The contents appeared to be a handgun, and a rather large one at that. It was also disturbingly familiar.

"Do you recognize this weapon?" she asked Tsunekatsu shortly.

Tsunekatsu stared at it, and his shoulders gradually lowered. "Yes," he answered truthfully. "I do."

"There aren't many guns like this around anymore," Akane continued. "I can get some men to fetch a warrant and head over to your home to make sure, but why don't you tell the truth now and save us some trouble?"

"It's one of ours," Tsunekatsu confirmed. "But I've never used it."

Akane lowered the bag, looking strangely disappointed. She signaled to the men who had been guarding the Kitakis all along; they, in contrast to their superior, were very smug. "Take them to the station," she instructed.

"Wait a minute," Odoroki quickly interjected. "You're arresting them both? Without checking for prints, their alibi--"

"I have to bring them in," Akane reasoned as the Kitakis both stood. "I've already got Yuuri Katagi swearing to kill every fox in town. They're suspects, and they need to be in custody as soon as possible. It's for their own good."

Odoroki tried to continue, but Tsunekatsu stopped him with a heavy hand on his shoulder. "It's all right," he assured. "I'll tell them everything I know." He gave Odoroki a squeeze before letting go and surrendering himself to the two officers.

"This is outrageous," Koume hissed, though she followed her husband's lead. "Mr. Odoroki--will you call our son? Tell him and Mr. Akagami to go straight home! We'll have this nonsense sorted out."

Odoroki fidgeted anxiously. "Okay…"

He followed them all outside of the restaurant, under the eyes of the guests, the wait staff, the police…. There was a crowd of curious bystanders growing outside the restaurant as well, and they watched with fascination and even satisfaction as Tsunekatsu and Koume were escorted to a waiting squad car. At some point along the way they picked up Kyouya, who hung back with Odoroki once they were on the sidewalk.

"He didn't do this," Odoroki said firmly as Akane passed some instructions to her officers. "Mr. Kitaki didn't kill that man. He and his family are clean now. They don't have any reason to hurt anyone."

"I know you like this family," Kyouya replied, apparently sharing none of Odoroki's concern, "but you can't be that naïve. The Katagi almost killed his son. Do you really think he wouldn't take the chance to get back at them, if he could?"

Odoroki stood a little taller. "That's exactly what I think. They're good people."

This time Kyouya laughed, a thin, bitter chuckle so unlike the laughter he'd charmed his many female fans with. "Just because his son almost dying scared him straight, it doesn't mean they're good people. You're new, so maybe you wouldn't know, but I've been chasing people like him my whole career. They're yakuza. They don't change overnight."

"Maybe they do," Odoroki insisted. "They're sorry for how things were before, and--"

"Sorry?" Kyouya scoffed. "If sorry were enough," he quoted, "we wouldn't need…well, Detective Nosey over there." He smiled thinly. "And what a shame that would be."

A black car pulled up to the curb, and though Odoroki recognized it, it wasn't until Takita plowed out of the passenger seat that he realized the amount of trouble that was about to be started. When Takita's wide-eyed gaze fell on his parents, who were being directed into the back of a police car, his face immediately flushed.

"Hey!" Takita wasted no time in stomping down the sidewalk toward Akane and her officers. "What the hell is going on?"

Seeing as he'd taken it upon himself all day to look after everyone else, Odoroki broke away from Kyouya in an attempt to slow Takita down. If he could at least disrupt the boy's momentum, maybe they could avoid a fight. But Takita had no intention of being reasoned with, and as soon as Odoroki's hand touched his arm he shoved him off without even looking to see who it was.

Odoroki stumbled back, and would have been taken off his feet had he not bumped into the larger form of a man behind him. "Whoa, there," a familiar voice said. "You okay?"

Odoroki turned quickly, and was startled to find Naruhodou as the one who had prevented him spilling onto the sidewalk. "Naruhodou? What are you doing back?"

Naruhodou smirked. "I'll explain in a minute. In the meantime…" He indicated the scene unfolding in front of them.

As Takita raised his voice to the officers, another figure was quickly moving up behind him: Tsudzuo, his fists already tense at his sides. Odoroki tried to take a step forward, still vainly hoping to maybe help keep them from violence, but Naruhodou's sudden hands on his shoulders kept him back.

"Let them go," Naruhodou told him. "You don't want to get in the middle of that."

* * *

By the time Takita reached the group of officers hassling his parents he was almost literally seeing red. The same fool detective that had arrested him only a few months ago seemed to be in charge, and the sight of her lazy eyes and stupid lab coat sent his blood boiling. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded. He reached for Akane's sleeve, but a nearby officer acted quickly, grabbing his wrist.

"Stand back, son," the man grunted. "Police business."

"Let go!" He managed to shove the hand off, but didn't try to reach for Akane again as he glared her down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Your parents are coming down to the station to answer a few questions," the detective replied as if it were obvious. "There was a murder here tonight. If you'd like to make a statement--"

"Murder? What are you talking about?" Takita heard each word. He even understood them, perfectly. It was very clear to him what must have happened. But his hands were shaking, and when he glanced to the police car window and saw his mother's face staring back at him with concern, he couldn't repress his anger. This time he was fast enough that he was able to grab Akane's arm before her officers could stop him.

"My parents didn't murder anyone!" he shouted, glad to finally see the lazy expression leave Akane's face. "You dumb bitch cop, you--"

Akane hit pretty hard for a girl. Takita was still getting over the surprise that the sudden hot sting across his cheek was of her doing when two pairs of hands yanked him away from her. Startled and agitated as he was, he couldn't get enough of his strength into his struggles, and this time was unable to break away. His arms were twisted behind him, and a moment later he found himself being shoved up against the side of the police car. The sudden impact of his chest against the solid vehicle frame sent a shockwave through him that made him see white. Unable to draw enough breath even to curse, Takita sagged weakly in the officers' hold.

Takita wasn't entirely certain what happened next. He was putting all his concentration on trying to breathe despite the pulsing, angry pain in his chest, and didn't pay any attention to the noise behind him until the hands holding him pinned were abruptly gone. He braced his hands against the car but they were still shaky. Just when he thought his legs might buckle a strong hand curled in the collar of Takita's jacket, holding just firmly enough to keep him on his feet. The strength was familiar, and he twisted just enough to confirm with his sight. "Tsudzuo…."

Tsudzuo stood protectively at his young master's side, keeping him steady as he faced down the surrounding police with steel in his gaze. His voice was cold and precise.

"Back off. No one touches him."


	8. Chapter 8

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated R for now but that might change later.

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 8

More than one officer had a hand on his gun, but their caution did not seem to stem Tsudzuo's determination in the least. He had knocked two of the policemen to the ground in order to reach Takita, and now stood protectively over him beside the patrol car. Akane and her men took several steps back; there was no doubt they had noticed, just as Kyouya had, the Kitaki pistol shoved in the back of Tsudzuo's pants.

"Hey, hey." Kyouya stepped forward, his hands up in a gesture of peace. "There's no need to get antsy here," he told the yakuza pair calmly. In seven years as a prosecutor he had met the red-haired Kitaki Underboss several times, and he knew a bit about how to handle him. He even smirked a little. "I see you got my text."

Takita, who was now standing under his own power, scowled at him. "That was _you_ on my phone?"

"Just a simple invitation," Kyouya replied smoothly. He could feel Akane watching him very closely, but he didn't take his eyes off the men in front of him. "Listen you two, if you'd just calm down, I'm sure we can talk this all over."

"I don't want to fight," Tsudzuo said plainly. If there was anything nice Kyouya could say about the man, it was that he knew when to surrender gracefully. "But no one touches him."

Kyouya shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't fancy himself much of a negotiator, but he seemed to be doing pretty well. "That's very sweet of you. But unfortunately, you just attacked a couple cops. You know we have to take you in."

Tsudzuo's hard expression didn't change as he lifted his hands to the back of his head. "So do it. But keep your hands off the boy."

The surrounding police looked to Kyouya, hesitant, but when he nodded one finally came forward to remove the gun from Tsudzuo's belt. All of them, including Takita, relaxed noticeably once he was disarmed.

"My parents didn't do anything," Takita insisted as Kyouya stepped closer. He was gripping his chest, which finally reminded Kyouya of the circumstances they had first met under. "Whatever it is, they--"

"They're not under arrest," Kyouya assured, glancing down to the patrol car window, where both of the Kitakis' anxious faces could be seen. "Yet. But someone's dead, and we have to do our job." He glanced at Tsudzuo, and waited until the officers had gotten a pair of handcuffs on him before giving more instructions. "Take the kid in, too."

Takita tensed, but he didn't seem to have it in him to fight back again--not that he had a need to. As soon as one of the officers pulled Takita's arms behind his back--drawing a grimace of pain from him--Kyouya became aware of a sudden movement on his left. He didn't see how Tsudzuo did it: he saw only a jerk of the man's shoulders, and suddenly an unbound fist rushed past him, striking the offending officer soundly in the jaw.

Kyouya lurched back, though he was more worried about some over-anxious cop firing off a shot than getting hit by Tsudzuo. Thankfully, the encounter was just as short-lived as the first. Once the rather bewildered looking Takita was back safely at Tsudzuo's side, the man fell still again. His gaze was solely on Kyouya. "Did you not hear me?"

"Prosecutor Garyuu!" Kyouya had known it would only be a matter of time before Odoroki intervened somehow, so he wasn't surprised when the defense attorney jogged up to his side. "Please, go easy on him," Odoroki said hopefully. "Takita just had surgery not long ago, and--"

"I'm fine," Takita quickly snapped. He gave himself a slight shake and stepped in front of Tsudzuo. "I don't need special treatment." He held his hands out in front of him, wrists together. "If you're so determined to take me in, let's go already."

Tsudzuo shifted his weight, his face hard as he watched his master's son put in the cuffs, but Takita was quick to reassure him. "Don't worry about me," he insisted. "These pigs aren't worth your trouble."

Tsudzuo snorted quietly, but he followed Takita's example in lifting his hands. The handcuffs originally on him were still hanging off one arm, and the dangling end had not been opened. Even Kyouya couldn't help but wince in disgust as Tsudzuo grabbed his dislocated thumb and yanked it back into its socket.

"Very well," he grunted.

Kyouya rolled his eyes, but he watched attentively as Tsudzuo and Takita were finally cuffed and led to a different police car. At long last, their charming little standoff was over. He sighed with genuine relief and, ignoring Odoroki's attempts to get his attention, moved instead over to Akane. "Hey."

"Damn yakuza," Akane muttered, rubbing her hand. She had her face screwed up in its usual look of annoyance, but he could tell that she was still rattled. "He…he had a damn hard face."

"Yeah, you got him pretty good, huh?" Kyouya smirked and took her hand between his to give it a rub of his own. Though she tried to pull it back at first, she quickly gave up. She had probably been trying to keep him from realizing that her hands were shaking. "Are you all right?" he asked, keeping his voice just light enough that she could laugh him off if she wanted.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Akane assured. "Just, I'm not a shoot-out kind of detective, know what I mean?" She rubbed her nose in embarrassment and was finally able to retrieve her hand from him. "That guy gives me the creeps."

Kyouya's smirk lost a little of its humor. "Yeah, you and me both."

* * *

Odoroki crossed his arms, watching anxiously as the officers dispersed and went back to their business. All the Kitakis were now in custody; the police had their pick of who they should charge with the murder. It was not an entirely unfortunate occurrence, however; with Tsunekatsu and his family at the detention center, was little chance of Yuuri and his lackeys getting to them.

"Pretty exciting, wasn't that?" Naruhodou remarked as he moved to Odoroki's side. His easy smirk looked distinctly out of place considering the scene that had just ended. "Yakuza sure know how to keep this city on its toes."

"This isn't funny," Odoroki insisted in exasperation. His heart was still beating a little faster than normal as his adrenaline gradually wore down. "Mr. Akagami just _dislocated his own thumb_ to break out of a pair of cuffs!" He shuddered. "I mean…it's kind of admirable, since he was looking out for Takita, but still…"

Naruhodou lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Did you see him do it?"

Odoroki pointed to his bracelet. "Better than I wanted to. That's going to be in my head all night." He shivered, but this time it was because of the cold. He hadn't been expecting to be out all night when he dressed in his T-shirt that morning, and now goose bumps were crawling up and down his arms. He gave them a fierce rub to try and warm up a bit. "You said you've had to deal with yakuza before, didn't you…?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Naruhodou replied carelessly, as if it wasn't a big deal. He continued to watch Odoroki thoughtfully. "Cold?"

"Of course. It is November, you know." Odoroki continued to rub his arms as he watched Kyouya and Akane converse. "If I could just get one of them to tell me…"

Odoroki was cut off when something was shoved abruptly over his head. He squawked awkwardly as the thick wool bent his hair-spikes forward, causing them to droop in font of his face. "Hey!" He pushed Naruhodou's PaPa hat high enough so that it at least didn't cover his eyes. "What…?"

"It'll keep your ears warm," Naruhodou told him brightly. He gave his matted hair a brief, hard rustle with his fingers, and then pulled his sweatshirt hood up. "You'll be surprised how much it helps."

Odoroki made a dubious face as he tucked his well-gelled hair antennae back under the cap. But they were so stiff that it just made his head itch, and finally he gave up and let them dangle down over his face instead. He probably looked ridiculous, but the hat _was_ awfully warm, and just as Naruhodou had said it spread its effectiveness through him. "Um…thanks."

Kyouya and Akane finished their conversation and glanced in Odoroki's direction. Kyouya looked like he was about to approach but he paused when he noticed that Naruhodou had shown up as well. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept a step behind Akane as they headed over.

_It just seems so dumb,_ Odoroki thought, trying not to glance between the two men. "Are you okay, Detective Houdzuki?"

"Fine," she said with a shrug, drawing herself up taller as if for Naruhodou's benefit. "But you saw what happened--they'll all be spending the night in detention."

"If not longer," Kyouya added grimly.

Now that he had their attention, Odoroki was quick to put out his questions. "What did you mean before, about texting him?" he asked Kyouya. "You messaged him?"

Kyouya tugged the cell phone he had taken from Tsunekatsu out of his pocket. "I told him to come over. I just wanted to see if he knew where to go, and how long it would take him."

"You shouldn't be playing with that," Akane quickly admonished him. She snatched the phone out of his hand. "It's evidence."

Naruhodou chuckled faintly at the pair. "So is the kid a suspect now, too? Taking on an awful lot, aren't you?"

Kyouya crossed his arms irritably. "Didn't we clear you to leave?"

Odoroki and Akane exchanged quick glances, and the former spoke up to keep an argument from starting. "Listen, the Kitakis are friends of mine," he told Akane and Kyouya hopefully. "They're in trouble now, and I want to help. Will you at least let me stay here for a while longer? Maybe…" His brow furrowed determinedly. "Maybe let me see the crime scene? I won't disrupt anything, I promise."

Kyouya shrugged, and started past him without so much as a second glance. "Sure, go ahead. The cops know you by now anyway. Just…keep your nose out of trouble."

Akane frowned at the prosecutor's back, but she didn't follow him right away. "I'm sorry," she said grimly. "But it already doesn't look good."

"I know," Odoroki admitted, glancing after Kyouya. He quickly pulled his attention back. "But thank you, for letting me stay. I'll be good, I promise."

"Good." Akane nodded at him in a way that was probably meant to be stern, but she was already distracted. "I'll talk to you both later." She looked to Naruhodou, her expression a little strange, before starting off after the prosecutor at last.

Odoroki frowned as he watched them head back into the restaurant, and at last turned to Naruhodou. "So what are you doing back here again?" he asked again.

"Don't worry, I got Makoto home fine," Naruhodou assured, scratching his stubble. "And Minuki's studying." He shrugged. "I figured you'd still be here. Hard to let a case go once you're there, isn't it?"

"It's not just that," Odoroki quickly replied, giving his arms another rub. "Over the summer, when Takita was in trouble… Mr. Kitaki trusted me." He stared up into Naruhodou's face, knowing that despite his easy appearance, he would understand. He had been a lawyer, too--he had to understand. "He trusted me with his son's life. If I can help them now, I have to do it. It's…it's more than an obligation, it's…."

Odoroki broke off, unable to put the rest of his feelings into words. His arms tightened around his suddenly tense chest. Naruhodou was watching him with dull, distant eyes, as if staring through his young protégé into some distant scene. Gradually, they came back into focus.

"I know," Naruhodou said quietly. "And I want to help."

Odoroki straightened up with a blink of surprise. "Help…?"

"With your investigation." Naruhodou's voice took on a strange inflection then that Odoroki had never heard in it before. It sounded like…uncertainty. "No teasing, no games, just one extra brain. If Kitaki's arrested it'll be up to you to defend him, but I want to back you up, if…" His eyes narrowed slightly. "…you'll let me."

Odoroki stared back at him, startled by the unexpected declaration. The idea that Naruhodou might have been afraid of his refusal was baffling to him. His mouth worked several times in want of a meaningful response before it suddenly occurred to him. "Does this have something to do with…what you asked me earlier?" he said softly.

Naruhodou's gaze darted to the side, the way someone might when considering a lie. When it returned, his expression had hardened just slightly. "Yes," he confessed. "I guess I just want to know…if I can still be of some use, you know?" His lip curled slightly. "As a lawyer."

That hopeful gleam in Naruhodou's smile made his chest ache mysteriously. When Odoroki tugged anxiously against his shirt collar, he could feel the gentle scrape of his lawyer badge's pin backing against his skin. _How could I ever deny him that?_ He nodded so that his answer would be quick, but it took him a moment to get the emotion out of his throat enough to speak.

"Yes," Odoroki told him earnestly. "Yes, please, I'd…I'd be honored."

Phoenix relaxed, and chuckled as he patted Odoroki soundly on the shoulder, dispelling the tense aura between them. "Thanks. I'll help you however I can," he promised brightly. "Now come on, tell me what you know so far, and maybe we can sneak a peek at the crime scene."

Odoroki shook himself and nodded again. "Okay!" Feeling refreshed, he headed back towards the restaurant with Naruhodou at his side. "The victim is Shouri Katagi…"

* * *

"I want one phone call."

The guard on the other side of the bars glared at Takita. "This isn't a movie, kid," he grumbled. "You're not entitled to it."

"Yes I am," insisted Takita, pressed close to the door. He had been put in a cell with his mother and Tsudzuo while his father had gone immediately into questioning. Only a few minutes in captivity had been enough to set him on edge, and he clung to the bars as he tried to argue with the officer. "I haven't done anything--I just want to make one call. To…to my lawyer."

The guard shot him a doubtful look, and Takita continued before he could refuse again. "He's that short kid with the stupid hair--you know, like this?" He pressed his hand to his head with two fingers sticking up. "Odoroki. You know him, don't you?"

The guard continued to look unconvinced, but after a moment he lifted his radio. "I'll have to clear it."

Takita rolled his eyes. "Jerk…" When he glanced back, his eyes fell quickly on Tsudzuo. The Underboss hadn't said a word since leaving Tranquility Gardens, and was now staring straight ahead in gloomy silence. "Hey."

Tsudzuo looked over at him. "Yes?"

"You didn't have to go that far," Takita told him, gathering himself up. He was able to do so without wincing now that his chest was no longer stinging. "I was all right."

"It's my job," Tsudzuo replied simply.

"Yeah, I know…" Takita tugged at the bars, just because he couldn't sit still. He looked to his mother, but she was staring down at her hands in her lap, looking alternately troubled and furious, and he thought it best not to disturb her. "Today started pretty good, too," he muttered.

The guard came closer as two more men approached, both of them with batons. "All right, you can call your lawyer," he told Takita, clearly unhappy with his superior's decision. "But you two better not move from those benches, or so help me I'll cuff you all to the walls."

Koume crossed her arms with a scowl. "We're not movin'."

Takita let go of the bars as the cell was opened, and even allowed them to cuff him once he was outside. He could feel Tsudzuo watching closely as he was led away. _If he knew how to break out of cuffs all this time, he should have told me,_ Takita thought with a snort. 

The last cell on the hall was filled with several familiar voices, all of which silenced as Takita passed by. He couldn't help but glance inside. Yuuri was leaning up against the bars very much like he had been only a moment ago, and they exchanged hard glares.

"Yer fuckin' dead," Yuuri growled. He spat at the floor.

"Not if I get to you first," Takita snapped back, but the guards quickly gave him a shove, hurrying him away from the cell.

He was pushed into a stool in the next room, next to a wall mounted phone: the kind no one used anymore. _Stone aged cops._ Takita rolled his eyes again as he picked up the receiver. "Can I get some privacy?"

The guards glared at him, but they did step back as asked, taking up positions at the door. Takita stuck his tongue out at them in a childish display and finally went about dialing. _It's not too late, is it?_

The phone rang on the other end a few times, and Takita's heart sank with the thought that he'd missed his chance. Thankfully, the fourth ring was interrupted by a click and a soft voice. "Hello?"

"Mako!" Takita grinned, relaxing profoundly just from being able to hear her. "Hey, it's me, Takita. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, but…well, something came up."

"Oh!" Makoto's voice lowered a bit. "Hello. Is 'something'…something bad?"

"No, of course not." It was a gentleman's duty not to worry a lady. "Listen, I can't talk for long, but I wanted to hear you. What are you up to?"

"I'm painting." Makoto seemed to brighten once more, and the image of her smile that came to Takita's mind made him forget for a moment that he was sitting in detention. "Mr. Odoroki took me to the park…and I made some sketches. I was…a little scared, after we left…so I decided to start painting right away. I feel much better now."

_Scared…?_ Takita paled. _That's right, they said they were going to Tranquility. They must have been there when the murder happened…_ His stomach twisted with anger towards the Katagi. _If they got her involved in any way_…. He swallowed hard to keep that bitterness out of his voice. "Good, that's good. I can't wait to see it. I'm going to come over there tomorrow night, okay? I'll bring some food, too. We'll have a good time."

"Okay," Makoto agreed softly. "I'd like that."

"Good." Takita closed his eyes briefly against a sting of sudden emotion. "Good, I'll see you then. Um, I gotta go, but good luck with the painting, okay?"

"Thank you. Good night, Mr. Takita."

"No no." Takita laughed. "Just call me Takita. Better yet…call me Takkun."

"Takkun?" Makoto repeated, confused. She was quiet for a moment. "…All right. Good night…Takkun."

Takita grinned against the receiver. "Good night, Mako."

He hung up, feeling all the relief he'd gained from hearing Makoto's sweet voice drain slowly out of him. He stared down at his handcuffed wrists with pained, half-lidded eyes. _The cops said old man Katagi was murdered in that park. She must have been right there. Whoever did it could have easily…._

A slow shudder worked through him and settled in his hands, just as it had at the range not even hours ago. Thinking of Makoto now reminded him eerily of the weight of the pistol in his grip. At one point, he had been able to fire with confidence; not at a person, maybe, but there had never been anything intimidating about paper targets before now. In the end he and Tsudzuo hadn't spent much time at the range before receiving "his father's" text, but even in the time he did have he hadn't been able to hit anything.

_But Tsudzuo still protected me._ He scowled at his trembling hands as he pushed up from the stool. _Because I can't even look after myself._

"Hey! Take me back to my cell already."

* * *

"If the murder weapon really was a Kitaki pistol," Odoroki concluded as he and Naruhodou moved through the restaurant, "the number of suspects is pretty limited. Only Mr. Kitaki, Takita, and Mr. Akagami have access to them, from what I know. And it's not like any of them could have been tricked into giving one over, like last time."

"So the case really hinges on where the weapon came from," Naruhodou surmised. "If you can prove how it got from the Kitaki house to wherever it was found tonight, you can prove who used it."

Odoroki rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

They must have looked like quite an interesting pair: Naruhodou in his hoodie and sweatpants, Odoroki in his T-shirt and jeans, both of them moving against the backdrop of ivory tablecloths and perfectly-attired wait staff. At least the police didn't give them any trouble. For the moment, Odoroki was full of energy and feeling unstoppable.

"I guess we'll have to make sure that the Kitaki house wasn't broken into," Odoroki continued, though he was distracted somewhat by the sight of a familiar woman sitting at the bar. "Makoto and I were over there all day, with the rest of the family home, so it's not likely…that…."

"Hm?" Naruhodou tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it?"

"That woman…" The woman was in a lavender suit, tossing her head back as she downed some kind of alcohol. It took him a moment to remember that he'd seen her earlier that night speaking with Kyouya. "That must be Ms. Katagi. The victim's wife." _She looks awfully young to be Yuuri Katagi's mother._

"You want to go talk to her?" Naruhodou suggested with a smirk. "It doesn't look like the police are keeping a close enough eye on her."

"Yeah…" Odoroki licked his lips, glancing around quickly for any sign of Kyouya. "It's worth a try." With a deep breath he headed over.

Kanako Katagi didn't notice Odoroki as he came up on her left. Her thin face was streaked with tears and smeared makeup beneath the curly bob of her dark hair. In one hand she was clasping a well-used handkerchief, in the other a shot glass, which she clanged irritably against the bar to get the bartender's attention.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I think that's enough," the bartender said apologetically. He didn't get too close, which was a good thing--when faced with his refusal, she lobbed the shot glass weakly in his direction. It fell short and broke against the floor.

"What do you care?" Kanako slurred. "I paid you!"

Odoroki flinched back, and made sure the woman had nothing else that could be used as a weapon in reach before moving closer. "Excuse me…Ms. Katagi…?"

Despite her anger only a moment ago, Kanako wilted when he said her name. She sniffed pathetically into her handkerchief. "Yes…?"

Odoroki hopped up onto the stool next to her. It was too tall for him, and his feet dangled a little; thankfully, the woman was rather intoxicated and didn't seem to notice that, nor how underdressed he was. "I'm so sorry to bother you…during your time of mourning."

Kanako shuddered, smearing her makeup further over her high cheekbones as she tried to wipe away more tears. She shook her head and didn't answer.

Odoroki glanced to Naurhodou, who was hanging back. With a thumbs up as encouragement, he continued. "Um…my name is Housuke Odoroki. I know it's a bad time, but I'd like to ask you some questions." He was probably only going to get nonsense out of her considering her state, but there was also a chance of receiving honesty.

"Questions…?" Kanako stared at him blearily. "I've talked to…plenty'a cops tonight, Sir."

_I'm a "sir"? She must really be drunk._ "I know, I'm sorry. But I heard that you talked to Mrs. Kitaki tonight--"

Kanako let out a screech, and swung her hand in Odoroki's direction as if trying to hit him with the shot glass she'd already launched at the bartender. "That _woman_! She's horrid! Do you know what she said to me?" She grabbed Odoroki by the front of his shirt and gave him a shake, which was really more of a nudge, considering how weak she was from grief and alcohol.

Odoroki sputtered, trying to peel her hands off. "N-No, I don't! Wh…what did she say?"

"She said…" Kanako's eyes filled with horror. "…Have a pleasant evening."

She wailed again, letting Odoroki go so she could plant her face in her handkerchief, where she trembled with more sobs. "I shouldn't have come here tonight!" she cried. "I knew I shouldn't have! I should have listened to him!"

They were gaining a lot of attention, and Odoroki knew it wouldn't be much longer before one of the cops realized he probably shouldn't have been talking to her. "Who?" he asked quickly, leaning close despite the danger it was probably going to put him in. "Who told you not to come here?"

"He told me," Kanako muttered, wiping her nose. "He told me not to. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…."

With another sob Kanako folded her arms on the bar and flopped over them. Odoroki fidgeted. It didn't seem like he was going to get anything else out of her just yet, but he reached out anyway, touching her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he offered awkwardly. "For…your loss…"

Kanako continued to weep into her sleeves, and with pursed lips Odoroki finally slipped down from the stool. When he glanced back to Naruhodou to see what he thought of their "witness", he was surprised to find him not alone: Akane was standing next to him.

"You get fifteen minutes at the scene," Akane said stiffly. "That's it. All right?"

Odoroki nodded determinedly. "Yes, Ma'am!"


	9. Chapter 9

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated R.

The version of this chapter on gyakutensaiban (LJ) has a crime scene diagram with it

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 9

* * *

Akane led Odoroki and Naruhodou out the back of the restaurant, into yet another garden. It looked like it sported some of the same plants as the park next door, except that they were positioned around an oblong-shaped pond roughly four meters in diameter. A pair of junior officers was in the process of carefully draining the water into jugs.

"That's where we found the murder weapon," Akane said carelessly as they passed. "None of the people in the restaurant saw anything, but with all this greenery all over the place, it's not that surprising. Someone could have easily slipped out of the building and crossed over to the park."

"Seems awfully convenient," Naruhodou said with a smirk. "The entire theme of this restaurant is that you enjoy the garden along with the food. But only the killer was out here?"

Akane shrugged. "It's October; it's chilly, and people are lazy. Maybe the killer was counting on that."

"Did you find anything on the gun?" Odoroki asked, watching the pond and the officers. _The gun went from the Kitaki house, to the park, to this pond… That's part of the puzzle, at least._ "Prints?"

"Nope. It was at the bottom--the water ruined any prints." Akane made a sudden left, leading them to the edge of the garden, where the path to the park began. The trail wasn't very long, but it was covered on both sides by tall, thick shrubbery, just like everywhere else in Tranquility Gardens. "We suspect the killer shot Mr. Katagi in the gazebo, then came down this path and ditched the gun in the pond," Akane continued. "The ground wasn't soft enough to get any usable foot print molds, but Mr. Katagi's…um, henchmen, I guess, didn't see the killer try to leave the park. He had to have gone back to the restaurant."

Naruhodou hummed thoughtfully, and sent Odoroki a look. "You're sure it was a 'he'?" he asked of Akane.

She frowned at him. "You're not suggesting it was Ms. Kitaki, are you?"

"Kanako Katagi was at the restaurant, too," Odoroki said, catching on. "She even called it in. Isn't she a suspect?"

"She lives with the man," came an interruption from the smooth voice of Kyouya Garyuu. "She had plenty of chances to kill him without all this risk."

Odoroki turned his gaze ahead, where Kyouya was standing on the short wooden steps leading up into the gazebo. Though he mostly blocked any view Odoroki might have gotten of the scene itself, there was still a thick, coppery smell in the air that made him wince.

"The body's gone, but it's still kind of nasty up here," Kyouya warned, hopping off the step. Odoroki stepped aside to make way for him. "Just so you know."

"I'm fine," Odoroki assured. He had been around blood before, and was confident he could handle it. However, he still felt a chill as he entered the wooden gazebo, and saw the grotesque splatter of blood and bone against otherwise white surfaces. The outline of a body had been taped to the floor, and was accompanied by a small numbered tag near the right hand.

"We found his cell phone next to him," Akane explained, joining him. "Mr. Kitaki was the last person he spoke to on it. Assuming the call cut off when Shouri Katagi was shot, it puts the murder right at 6:16 pm."

Odoroki felt his stomach turn a little, but he pushed it aside as he took in the scene--he wouldn't have much time to collect his clues. "He was facing the bushes?" The whole gazebo was surrounded in the same tall shrubs, which would have provided excellent cover for an approaching murderer. When he looked closer, it even looked as if some of the leaves and branches had been blasted away in one area.

"Tested positive for GSR," Akane confirmed. "It explains why the victim didn't call for help or try to escape--he might not have even seen the shooter."

Odoroki frowned thoughtfully, and stepped over to the foot of the roped silhouette. "But…wait, that doesn't make sense." He reached one hand out in front of him towards the torn shrubbery, and the other towards the gazebo's exit, where Kyouya and Naruhodou were both standing in the path. It made roughly a 90 degree angle. "I can see you guys. If someone had come down the path, wouldn't the victim have seen?"

"Well…I guess." Akane tugged on a strand her hair uncomfortably as she glanced over the scene again. "Unless he had his back to the path. He was on the phone, so he could have been looking at anything."

"But then why didn't the killer just shoot him in the back?" Odoroki asked. "And how did he get on the outside?" He pointed to the twisted shrub again. "If you know for sure the bullet went through here, the killer _had_ to have been on the outside. But to leave the path you _have_ to go through the gazebo." He indicated the gazebo's entrance which led out to the park, directly opposite the covered trail. "How could he slip past the victim only to double back and shoot him from another angle?"

"Um, well…" Akane crossed her arms irritably. "I don't know how yakuza think!"

Odoroki fought back a grin. _I've found a contradiction already!_ Excited with his discovery, he started out of the park-side entrance. "I'm going to get a look from the outside!"

He jogged around the perimeter of the gazebo, and though the bushes were thick, he could still see a faint outline of Akane inside. He could also hear Kyouya fairly clearly as he did his best to counteract Odoroki's logic.

"Maybe there was a struggle after all, and more than one shot was fired," the prosecutor suggested. "The leaf damage could have been caused by a bullet going out just as easily as in."

"Then you should find more GSR on the victim than you did the plant life," Naruhodou objected wryly. "The killer was trying to hit Katagi, not ruin the park."

Akane sighed. "We didn't find that much on the victim," she admitted. "It's pretty clear he was shot through the bush."

Odoroki glanced at the broken leaves, but it was too hard to tell if they were bending in or out. Instead he moved on towards the restaurant path, and it was there that he found a few branches curving out towards him. "Hey! Can you see me?"

The others moved closer, and he gave the bush a shake to show which one he meant. "Some of these branches are bent," he declared, giving them a tug. The shrubs looked like they formed an impenetrable wall, but they were in reality rather easy to move. "Do you think someone could have come through here?"

Akane stepped forward, and with a grunt forced her way through the wall. As she brushed a few stray twigs out of her hair the bush seemed to relax back into its former position without much of a disturbance to show from it. "Huh." She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I guess so. But Mr. Kitaki…well, _most_ of our suspects are bigger than me."

"Then what about me?" Naruhodou squared his shoulders and pushed his way through as well, bending a few branches in the process, but again the bush seemed to resettle just as well. As Kyouya took his turn Naruhodou looked to his young companion. "Well, good job proving your client could have done it."

"What?" Odoroki jumped, glancing between him and the opening. His heart sank. "You mean…"

"Shouri Katagi's back is to the restaurant," Kyouya began with a grim smile. "Tsunekatsu Kitaki sneaks down the path, keeping his target distracted and on the phone. He slips through the bushes, circles around, and….bang!" He shrugged. "Dead yakuza."

"But…" Odoroki shifted his weight anxiously. _And I just proved it's possible. Way to go, Housuke._ "But it still doesn't make sense," he insisted. "Why would he go through the trouble of doing that? If the victim's back was to him he could have killed him at any time. Why bother going through the bushes at all?"

Kyouya shrugged again. "I don't know how yakuza think," he replied, for which Akane sent him a glare.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Naruhodou said. "It's a legitimate question. Leaving the path would have put the killer out here, in the open. Someone like Tsunekatsu Kitaki would have known better than to expose himself any more than he already was."

Odoroki turned away as he listened, glancing over the branches again. There might be some other clue still left on them, maybe a piece of fabric that had been torn, or even just a few fibers that could be matched to a suspect's clothing. _Naruhodou's__ right. Mr. Kitaki is smart, and he wouldn't have put himself in danger like that._ He crouched down in hopes of finding a footprint, which…he probably should have done before they all took the opportunity to try out the opening.

"Maybe the victim started to turn," Kyouya offered. "If he heard someone coming down the path and turned to look, the killer could have ducked through the bushes to avoid being spotted."

"Or maybe you should pay better attention to the people you accuse of murder," Naruhodou returned. Though Odoroki wasn't looking at them anymore, he could hear the smirk in his companion's voice. "Tsunekatsu Kitaki is a little big to be 'ducking' through anything without making a lot of noise."

_They're going to get in a fight again,_ Odoroki thought with a shake of his head. _It's not…really my business, but they could pick a better time for it._ As he considered saying something, his attention was grabbed suddenly by a piece of litter stuck in one of the lower branches.

"Then _enlighten_ me," Kyouya continued overhead, his voice growing terse. "You're the supposed genius at contradictions. Who went through?"

Naruhodou scoffed. "Are you asking me to do _your_ job?"

"Hey." Odoroki reached through the branches, scratching his bare arms a little as he tried to retrieve the familiar plastic wrapping. "I think I found something."

If any of them heard him, they didn't give any indication of it. Akane was already plenty distracted having to put herself between the two men. "Come on, you two. We're all--"

However, Kyouya was perfectly willing to talk over her as well. "The murder weapon was found in the pond," he reasoned. "The killer returned to the restaurant after having shot the man, right? Whether it makes sense or not, he put himself in the open so that he could shoot Katagi through the shrub-wall. That's just plain evidence."

Odoroki snatched up the item he'd been grasping for, and endured a few more sticks as he pulled his hand out. As he'd suspected, it was a familiar treat wrapper with a little fox-shaped wafer inside. _Damn._

Naruhodou was still carrying on as Odoroki pushed to his feet. "But that's not the only evidence that matters. You have to consider the motive--"

Kyouya sighed in exasperation. "How much more motive can there between two yakuza families sworn to kill each other?"

"You're only seeing the surface," Naruhodou insisted. His tone was beginning to sound strained as well, and Odoroki had a sudden bad feeling about where this was headed. "You're not digging deeply enough--you haven't changed at all!"

"Excuse me!" Fed up with their arguing, Odoroki stepped deliberately between them. "We're trying to investigate a murder here."

Odoroki hadn't really expected he could hold any authority over either of these well known men, and was a bit shocked when they both silenced. Naruhodou even stuffed his hands in his pockets and lowered his eyes to the ground as if guilty. It was a strange image for Odoroki to witness, and he had to shake himself a bit before he could continue. He cleared his throat. "I found something."

"You shouldn't be touching that with your bare hands," Akane admonished. She looked a bit flustered herself as she pulled an evidence bag out of her satchel. "We might have been able to get a print."

"Oh…ah, oops?" Odoroki blushed in embarrassment and quickly turned it to grip it by the corners. He knew that showing it to the three of them was going to get his client in more trouble, but there was no way around it now. "It's a _monaka_ wrapper," he explained, displaying the snack that had not yet been eaten. "Made by the Kitakis."

They all took a look, but this time remained awkwardly silent about the damning evidence; Odoroki was pretty certain it was pity keeping them from voicing the obvious. _He just showed this to me today, and he said it was brand new. It definitely places him at the scene._

Akane gave the evidence bag a little shake, and Odoroki obediently slipped the snack into it. "I'll check it for prints back at the station," she said hesitantly. "And any other trace evidence. You're…sure it's a Kitaki _monaka_?"

"Yeah…I'm sure." Odoroki scratched the back of his neck. "I had one a few hours ago. They're…really good!"

"Well, if it turns out not to be important evidence, you can have it," Kyouya suggested, though his humor was clearly forced. He gave the other three a brief, uncomfortable look, and finally turned away. "I'm gonna head back to the pond and see how they're doing with the water."

"Oh, okay, um…" Akane glanced between him and the sullen Naruhodou, looking torn. "I'll be there in a minute." She started to pull out her cell phone. "I'm going to give Detective Beni a call and have him ask Mr. Kitaki about the snack during his interrogation."

"Yeah, okay." Kyouya turned back to the path they had all left a moment ago, pausing long enough to give Odoroki a half-hearted smirk. "Your fifteen minutes are almost up," he teased.

"I know…." Odoroki watched him go, that same empty feeling crawling into his stomach. _I have to say something,_ he thought with a frown. _Naruhodou said he wanted to help, but he's not if he's just scaring Prosecutor Garyuu off every time. And…it's just not right!_

"You two can have another minute, if you want," Akane said as she dialed a number into her cell phone. "But then I have to get back to the station, and I can't have you hanging around here unsupervised."

"We understand," Odoroki assured. He gave Naruhodou's sleeve a tug and started around the line of plant life so he could enter the gazebo properly. "We just need another second."

Naruhodou followed him back inside, and though the setting wasn't exactly ideal, Odoroki took his chance. "Why do you keep doing that?" he asked, hoping that some of the authority that had worked against Naruhodou a moment ago might still be in his voice.

"Doing what?" Naruhodou asked evasively.

"Baiting Prosecutor Garyuu." Odoroki folded his arms, trying to warm them, but then he thought that might be too combative of him. He dropped them again. "I mean, I understand what you have against him. But it wasn't really his fault, and--"

"It's not that," Naruhodou quickly interrupted. "It's not…what you think, really."

Odoroki frowned. _What **did** I think? Now I'm not sure._ He glanced around helplessly. "Then…what _is_ it? He may be a prosecutor, but…he's really helped me out a few times." It was kind of a humbling admission, but Odoroki wasn't a fool--he knew just how much he owed to the prosecutor for all the times he'd gone easy on him. "He's a decent guy, but all you do is pick on him."

"You want me to go into this _now_?" Naruhodou asked, clearly trying to sound exasperated rather than defensive. "Here?"

"You're…" Odoroki squirmed on his feet. Not that long ago he had been leaping at the opportunity to accept Naruhodou's help, and now he was shying away. He had no idea how he was supposed to talk to the man, a lawyer who had won so many cases in the past but was now hampering his investigation. At long last he forced the words out in a rush. "You said you wanted to help me but I can't even investigate if I have to keep stopping to break the two of you up, not that I'm ungrateful because I really appreciate you being here, I'm just not very good at this sort of thing if you know what I mean."

Naruhodou blinked in surprise at his declaration, and again that guilty look crept into his eyes. He scratched the back of his neck and finally relented. "All right. Let me explain…"

Odoroki tried not to fidget anymore, however anxious he was to hear his pseudo-mentor's thoughts. "Okay…"

Naruhodou took a deep breath, his shoulders sinking as he began. "Years ago, when…it happened, I told myself I wouldn't worry about Prosecutor Garyuu. I sat in on some of his cases as part of my investigation, and after only a few I realized he couldn't have been the one behind everything." He smirked a little at Odoroki. "You've faced him yourself--you know what I mean, don't you?"

Odoroki considered his answer carefully, unable to help the feeling that he was being tested somehow. "He wasn't all that broken up when he lost to me," he said slowly. "He really cares about finding the truth. He's not the kind of person that would fake evidence just to win."

Naruhodou was shaking his head even before Odoroki finished. "He doesn't care about the truth," he said with greater strength. "If he really cared about catching criminals those cases wouldn't have made it to court in the first place. He has a sharp mind, really--he knows the truth when he sees it. But that's not worth anything if he doesn't look for it in the first place."

"Well…I guess that's true…" Odoroki glanced around uncomfortably. He didn't like having to talk about Kyouya behind his back like this, even if he was only receiving the explanation he'd asked for. "He didn't really seem to care when Minuki and I were investigating Takita's case this summer…."

Naruhodou lowered his eyes again, and for a moment Odoroki was certain he could see history spanning within them. He couldn't help but wonder if he would ever have eyes like that… "I've known quite a few lawyers," the elder continued. "Men and women who went to court with their entire lives on the line. They weren't always right…but they believed in something, and they fought for it. Anyone who can't do that much doesn't deserve to stand up in a courtroom." He sighed quietly. "A great lawyer taught me that."

_Their entire lives…?_ His words made Odoroki's chest ache with a feeling of uncertainty. _That's how Naruhodou was in court. Even…even Mr. Garyuu._ It was painful to think on for too long now, but Odoroki still remembered the focused passion with which his former teacher had taken each case, every time with his full reputation on the line. _Have I ever really fought that hard for a case? Maybe…_ His hands tightened at his sides. _Maybe Naruhodou is disappointed in me, too._

"Anyway," Naruhodou went on, his rough voice drawing Odoroki's attention back. "What I'm trying to say is that when I realized what kind of person Prosecutor Garyuu was all those years ago, I put him out of my mind." He straightened up a bit, which had the effect of loosening the weight on Odoroki's shoulders as well. "With his brother around I had no way of reaching him. I told myself that when it was over, when I was finally able to prove the truth, _then_ I would worry about him. Then I'd…forgive him, not just for what he did to me, but…everything else. It's just…" Naruhodou chuckled dryly. "I never thought of myself as the kind of person who holds a grudge, but following through with that is turning out to be harder than I thought. That's all."

"Oh…." Odoroki tugged lightly on the PaPa hat that was still covering his ears. "I'm not sure I really understand, but…" He licked his lips. "I think I do…?"

Naruhodou watched him a moment, and then chuckled again. He stepped forward to give Odoroki a hearty pat on the shoulder. "Sorry--you shouldn't listen to old men like me. We ramble."

"You're not _that_ old," Odoroki retorted, rolling his eyes. He reached under the hat to give his scalp a scratch--he wasn't used to wearing thick wool for so long. "Just…from now on, let _me _be the one that talks to Prosecutor Garyuu, all right?" He shrugged. "At least while this case is going on."

"All right," Naruhodou agreed. Maybe Odoroki was imagining it, but he seemed to have relaxed a great deal following his confessions, and his smile appeared sincere. "Looks like I have a lot of growing left to do before I can be a lawyer again after all."

Odoroki was at a loss for words, which made it something of a blessing that Akane took that moment to appear in the gazebo entrance. She was chewing her lip uncomfortably, and the look she fixed on Naruhodou was a clear indication that she had overheard their conversation. Naruhodou coughed into his fist and moved to meet her. "I guess our time's up, huh?" he said lightly. "Here to scare us out?"

"Something like that," Akane replied hesitantly.

Naruhodou glanced back to his young companion with a slight smirk. "Why don't you go on without me?" he suggested. "There's one thing I want to show the detective before she takes off."

"Oh…sure." Odoroki reached for the PaPa hat. "Do you want this back?"

"Keep it for now--you've got a long trip home from here, don't you?"

"Yeah…thanks."

Naruhodou gave him a wave, and then gently took Akane's elbow to steer her away from the gazebo. Odoroki could see her lips moving as they headed off but she was speaking too quietly for him to hear. _Stuck in the middle again,_ he thought glumly as he turned to follow the path back towards the restaurant. _Why does everything have to be so complicated? Or maybe…I'm not taking it seriously enough._ He sighed, plucking at his T-shirt. _No, I know how important this is. The Kitakis are depending on me. I have to be as strong as Naruhodou expects me to be._

He jogged the last few feet of the trail, bringing him back into the garden behind the restaurant. The officers were finally finished draining the pond, with Kyouya there to oversee them loading jugs onto a restaurant cart. It wasn't until Odoroki was just beside him that he noticed the extra presence.

"Hey, Odeko," Kyouya greeted. "Were your 15 minutes worth it?"

"Well…" Odoroki pursed his lips. "I managed to give you guys two strong pieces of evidence that my client is guilty," he said with a wince. "But at least this way you can't surprise me with them in court."

Kyouya chuckled at that. "Such an optimist you are! I like that."

Odoroki stared up at Kyouya for a moment, remembering what Naruhodou had told him only a few minutes ago. _Prosecutor Garyuu…does things his own way, at his own pace. Naruhodou said he's not trying as hard as he should be, but…_ He frowned slightly at the pinch of wrinkles at the corner of Kyouya's eyes. _He looks serious now._

"Prosecutor Garyuu," Odoroki began carefully. "I want to apol--"

Kyouya pressed his index finger to Odoroki's lips, hushing him with a tsk. "Don't get personal on me," he warned humorously. "We're here on business, right?" He gave Odoroki's cheek a gentle slap.

Odoroki's brow furrowed as he rubbed his face. "Um, okay." _I just wanted him to know I don't quite agree with Naruhodou. I think he does care about the truth._ "Then…how's the case going?"

Kyouya's smile grew a bit grim. He ticked the points off on his fingers. "Motive. Proximity. A closed location with a limited number of suspects. Lack of alibi. A murder weapon only a Kitaki could have gotten his hands on. A snack wrapper only a Kitaki could have left." He showed off his hands. "That's a lot more than three strikes."

"Yeah…I figured." Odoroki had realized earlier that there would be no avoiding this, so he wasn't particularly surprised. "So, you're going to arrest him?"

"We don't have much of a choice," Kyouya said with a shrug. "Unless you have some evidence to say he didn't do it?"

"Just what I know about Mr. Kitaki," Odoroki admitted. He looked over the pond once more, the garden, the restaurant, as if some clue might jump out and save him at the last moment. When he found nothing he turned his head back to Kyouya. "He wouldn't have done this."

Kyouya returned his gaze evenly, and though his lips were still smiling any remaining humor left his eyes. "Then I guess I'll see you in court."

Odoroki took a deep breath, gathering himself up to his full height--even if he had no chance of meeting Kyouya on equal footing, he wanted to show his resolution. "Yeah. I guess you will."


	10. Chapter 10

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated R.

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 10

* * *

Odoroki got up early the next morning, and took to his routine with the most serious dedication. He still felt a bit guilty about having attended the scene the night before so casually, and he wanted to make up for it with perfect composure and preparation. Whatever people had to say about his choice of hairstyle, he did feel better knowing it was properly arranged.

He stopped by the office first, dropping off Naruhodou's PaPa hat. With Minuki at school for her quiz he would have to tackle the rest of his investigating by himself, at least until Naruhodou showed up. Since there was no telling when that might be--or if Naruhodou was even awake at this hour--Odoroki left him a note with his cell phone number and headed out.

_The gun and the snack,_ Odoroki thought as he hopped on his bike. _I need to explain those two before doing anything else, and the only one who can do that is Mr. Kitaki himself. I just hope they haven't been interrogating him all night._

When he reached the detention center he was just in time to see the doors being opened for a group of men on their way out. A glimpse of bright gold made Odoroki wince, and he quickly dragged his bike off the sidewalk. He stayed off to the side and out of the way as Yuuri Katagi and his friends were released.

"So wha'd'we do now?" one of the men asked. They didn't seem to notice Odoroki at all as they passed him. "Wait around 'til they release the kid?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not doing anything until I change this goddamn shirt." Yuuri heaved a sigh that was half whine. "'Sides, he's got fucking Akagami with him. We'll have to suit up proper to take them on."

"Cops said they were gonna toss your place, too," another reminded. "Good thing we smoked the rest of your dope the other day."

Yuuri snorted. "Whatever. Let'm do what they want--we'll get our own 'justice'."

Odoroki chewed his lip. _They're going to go after Takita? I know they're yakuza, but still…_ He chained up his bike and hurried into the building, making sure his attorney's badge was perfectly positioned for when he would have to show it off.

It was as he was describing his situation to the guard on duty that a door behind him opened, and out walked Takita and Tsudzuo. They both looked exhausted, with dark circles under their eyes and their clothes rumpled from having been slept in. When Takita spotted the red-suited lawyer he scowled. "It's about damn time you got here."

Odoroki cringed as he moved to meet the pair. "Sorry. I would have come last night but visiting hours were already over." He straightened his tie self consciously. "They, uh…did they file charges yet?"

"Yeah, last night." Takita scowled again and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's damn ridiculous. They're even holding my mom over as an 'accomplice'! If the cops are gonna pull this shit Dad shouldn't've gone straight in the first place." He made a face at the guard over Odoroki's shoulder.

"Well…there is a lot of evidence," Odoroki admitted hesitantly, anticipating the glare it earned him. "If it wasn't your father, someone is really trying to set him up."

"Of course someone is!" Takita poked him hard in the chest. "I'd bet anything one of the old man's own lackeys offed him. They hate each other as much as we hate them." He nudged Tsudzuo with his elbow. "Isn't Yuuri enough of a punk to knife his own pops in the back?"

"Yes," Tsudzuo replied obediently.

"Speaking of Yuuri Katagi…" Odoroki glanced to the building's entrance, almost expecting Yuuri to charge back in…having changed his shirt. "I overheard them leaving," he warned in a low voice. "They're planning on coming after you. Will you be all right…?"

Takita waved dismissively. "We've handled them before. In fact? Let'm come." Takita shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and turned to go. "Might be a good stress reliever."

"H-Hey, wait!" Odoroki quickly followed so he could get in a few last words. "I'm going to stay here to get the full story from your father, but can I come by later? I want to hear from you…and Mr. Akagami…about where you were last night."

"Us?" Takita shrugged uncomfortably, actually trying to avoid Odoroki's gaze. "We were out." When Odoroki continued to watch him, expecting something more, he scowled and elbowed Tsudzuo again. "Tell him."

"At a shooting range," Tsudzuo explained succinctly. "The police cleared our alibi."

Odoroki was relieved, but at the same time it did sound a little suspicious. "Is that why you had the gun on you last night…?"

Tsudzuo glared down at him, and Odoroki nearly took a step back. There was no telling if the intimidation was intentional or not. "Yes."

Takita poked Odoroki in the chest again as he stepped between the two of them. "I know what's goin' on in that lawyer brain'a yours," he accused. "And you can lay off! Tsudzuo checked that gun out in the morning and was with me _all day._ He didn't even leave the mansion until we went to the range. Anyone will tell you."

"Okay, okay," Odoroki quickly surrendered, this time taking his retreat. "I'm just trying to find an excuse for the gun being at the scene."

"Well find another one." Takita scowled and turned to leave again. "We're countin' on ya."

Odoroki didn't try to stop the pair again. As hard as he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was still more going on that he didn't know about. _Takita__ has lied to protect someone before,_ he recalled, frowning to himself. _But if he's right and the police confirmed his alibi…_ He turned back to the guard to ask for his turn in visitation. _And if it was one of Mr. Kitaki's men, why would they try to pin the blame on their boss?_

It turned out that Tsunekatsu was still in questioning, so instead Odoroki took the opportunity to speak to his wife. She looked inordinately pleased to see him as they were seated across from each other, safety glass between them. Though she appeared just as tired as her son, she had managed to keep her hair and _kimono_ impeccably maintained.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd come!" Koume said as soon as they were settled. "You have to do something about this, Odoroki. These cops don't know anything about how to treat a delicate woman like me." She flashed a glare at the guard on duty, who flinched.

"I'm going to do my best," Odoroki promised. "That's why I came to hear your account." He thought back quickly to the night before, and all the things they'd discovered. "Your husband said that you both came to the restaurant that night because Shouri Katagi was interested in a truce, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Koume leaned forward eagerly. It was quite a relief to have a client that was so willing to cooperate, for once. "He wanted the Boss to call, and then they would decide from there if they felt good enough about meeting in person. But it never got that far…." She sighed, but then abruptly tensed up once more. "I can't say I'm sorry the bastard's dead, but it wasn't us! We're finished with that nonsense!"

Odoroki glanced around quickly in fear of them being overheard, though he knew well enough that nothing Koume told him was admissible anyway. "Then…someone's trying to frame you," he told her carefully. "Not only with the murder weapon, but I…er, the police discovered one of your home made snacks near the scene."

"The _monoka_?" Koume rolled her eyes. "I _tried_ to explain that to the police, but they wouldn't listen to me! We weren't the only ones with those snacks at the restaurant that night."

"You weren't?" That took Odoroki by surprise, and he pressed his hands flat to the table as he edged closer. "Who else had them? The victim?"

Koume shook her head, looking caught up in his sudden eagerness. "It was _her_!" she said in a quick, conspiratorial hiss. "That awful woman Kanako--his wife! Remember how I told you she caused a fuss in the restaurant? Well, I _gave_ her one of our _monoka_ to shut her up." Koume leaned back suddenly and folded her arms indignatly. "She didn't even try it, that skinny wench."

_Mrs. Katagi?_ Odoroki's mind began to race as he thought back to his encounter with the woman, as…unhelpful it had seemed at the time. "You told her to have a pleasant evening," he murmured, remembering that much at least. He shook himself. "You don't think it could have been her, do you?"

"Oh, well…" Koume suddenly looked unsure as she considered. "She's always been a shallow, despicable woman, but she's also a shameless coward. She's no kind of wife for a boss, really." She harrumphed as if taking personal offense on behalf of all yakuza wives. "But that's not why Katagi married her anyway."

Her remarks reminded Odoroki then of another of his questions from the night before. "She's not Yuuri Katagi's mother, is she?"

"Lords no." As irritated as Koume had looked a moment ago, her features became even more enraged at the mention of the boy's name. "The first 'Ms. Katagi' was even worse! She bred a monster out of that boy." With a sound of disgust she continued. "Kanako married in about ten years back. Every time I see her it's like she's wasted away even more. Sooner or later she's just gonna disappear. And good riddance."

Odoroki wasn't sure what to make of the descriptions, but he tucked Koume's story to the back of his mind for the moment. It was important information: Kanako had the means and the motive to plant evidence implicating Tsunekatsu. Whether she had the means to pull the trigger, however….

"Mrs. Kitaki," Odoroki said carefully. After seeing Takita's reaction he wasn't sure how Koume would take what he was about to ask. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but…the police confirmed that the murder weapon belonged to the Kitaki. Right?"

Koume frowned, but she seemed to have anticipated this line of inquiry. "I know what's going on in that lawyer brain of yours," she said with almost humorous similarity to her son. "And it's true: only the Boss, Takita, or Mr. Akagami could have taken out one of those guns." She pointed her finger at him. "But I promise you, not one of them used it."

_But someone did._ "I thought the police confiscated all your weapons last summer," Odoroki remarked, maybe stalling a little.

"Not all of them," Koume replied. She couldn't quite keep all the mischief out of her answer. "Every fox den has a secret hole. We may not be criminals anymore, but we're not stupid--we're still prepared to defend ourselves."

_Here's hoping they don't need them soon,_ Odoroki thought, cringing with the memory of Yuuri and his lackeys leaving the detention center earlier. "But the gun did end up at the scene. It had to have gotten there somehow. Takita said that Mr. Akagami checked one out in the morning, but…he still had it when they went to the range."

Koume considered, and to Odoroki's dismay came up without an answer. "I'm sorry," she said regrettably. "I just don't know. We were all home that afternoon. I don't have to tell you that--you and your friend were both here!" She hesitated uncomfortably. "I know how it looks. But the Boss didn't bring anything like that to dinner, and Mr. Akagami was with Takita most of the day. Neither of them could have passed off a gun to anyone even if they wanted to."

"That's what it looks like…." Odoroki rubbed his forehead--he needed to clear up that mystery if he hoped to stand a chance in trial. "I guess I'll have to investigate a little longer."

Odoroki's cell phone suddenly began to ring, and he jumped in surprise. "Ah…excuse me a moment." The number on the display was Naruhodou's; with a slight frown, he answered. "Hello?"

"Mornin'," Naruhodou greeted lazily. "You got off to an early start, huh?"

"Likewise." He glanced to Koume, who was still watching him with unnerving scrutiny. "Um…what is it? I'm in the middle of talking to Mrs. Kitaki."

Naruhodou's voice took on a slightly more serious tone. "I'm not sure it can wait."

"Okay…um, hold on." Odoroki glanced up to Koume. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"That's really all I know," Koume admitted. Her eyes narrowed. "But if you ask me, I'd bet it was that Kanako. All that crying of hers couldn't have been more fake, you know?"

Odoroki's brow furrowed, but he nodded. "I'll look into it," he promised. "If anything new comes up, I'll be sure to come back."

Koume nodded in return. "Thank you. We appreciate it so much."

Odoroki bowed his head, and as the guard escorted Koume out of the visiting room, Odoroki headed out of the building to finish his call with Naruhodou. "What's so important?"

"I thought you might want to go back to the crime scene," Naruhodou explained, sounding his careless self again. Odoroki was afraid that would be the only clue he was getting, but thankfully the man continued. "I was reviewing the footage from last night, and I think I spotted something interesting. You might want to get to it before the cops do."

"The…wait, what?" Odoroki held the phone with his shoulder as he unlocked his bicycle. "What footage? The restaurant had cameras?"

"No, _you_ did." Naruhodou chuckled, and his young companion caught on just before he explained. "You were wearing my hat last night."

Odoroki wasn't sure if he should grin or scowl. "You could have reminded me of that _before_ you gave it to me," he muttered, pulling his bicycle to the sidewalk. "Were you planning that all along? And here I thought you were being generous…."

"Don't be like that--I didn't remember myself until I got home." He chuckled. "Actually, it was Trucy who thought of it. I wasn't trying to trick you."

Odoroki still felt a little miffed--maybe more irritated that he hadn't thought of it at the time than the fact that Naruhodou hadn't mentioned it. "Well…I guess it's fine as long as you turned up something," he relented. "What am I looking for?"

"The pond." Again Naruhodou sounded a bit more serious as he related clearer details. "When you were talking to Prosecutor Garyuu in the garden you passed over the pond the murder weapon was found in for a second. You can't really tell until you zoom in, but it looks like a stone is out of place on one side. You might find something."

Odoroki closed his eyes and tried to recall a memory of the pond, but he honestly hadn't noticed any kind of misplaced stone. _Guess I'll just have to see for myself._ "All right, I'll check it out. I'll give you a call back if I find anything." He frowned. "Um…thanks."

"Sure thing. Good luck."

Naruhodou hung up, and Odoroki gave the phone a long stare before slipping it into his pocket. With a shake of his head he started off down the street.

* * *

Akane stifled a yawn as she ducked under the crime tape and into Tranquility Gardens. By now the entire restaurant and park had been sectioned off by the police, with only officers and related personnel allowed on the premises. The owners had been none too happy with the interruption of their business, but on such a high profile case precautions had to be taken.

The detective wasn't in so great a mood herself. She had spent the entire night at the station, grabbing sleep where she could, and had only stopped off at her apartment once early that morning for a shower and a change of clothes. It hadn't occurred to her until she overheard a few officers, but she was wondering now if Kyouya had been granted even that much. He had elected to stay at the scene for the rest of the investigation that night, promising to get a ride home with one of the patrolmen.

A chat with Detective Beni proved that not to be the case. Akane slipped away from the main floor to the VIP room, which Kyouya had been using as an interrogation room for potential witnesses through the night. Sure enough he was still there, slumped across three chairs and deeply asleep.

Akane crept forward even though she knew she would have to wake him anyway. He looked horribly uncomfortable, half falling off his makeshift bed: he was draped across the chairs on his stomach, one arm hanging down and the other twisted beneath his head. She wished she could have seen his face. Everyone always said that even the most obnoxious person could appear angelic when they slept, and it would have been nice to see if Kyouya proved the concept true.

After a moment Akane finally crouched down near Kyouya's head and gave his shoulder a gentle shake. "Hey, Prosecutor. Rise and shine."

Kyouya grunted and tried to swat at her with his dangling hand. But it was that movement that roused him suddenly to waking; he hissed and gave his hand a shake, doubtlessly trying to combat pins and needles. Akane winced a little in sympathy. "You said you were going to get a ride home," she reminded him gently.

Kyouya twisted onto his side, gradually trying to straighten out his limbs into a more comfortable position. "I was," he mumbled. He wiggled his fingers to try and get the feeling back in them. It seemed to take him a while to regain full coherence, which was unexpectedly endearing. Akane had never seen him quite so sleepy. "Took longer than I thought to get through all the customers and staff…."

"Well I hope you managed to catch a few winks at least, because they're looking for you down at the detention center." When it looked like Kyouya had settled on his back she reached out, nudging a few locks of hair into a tidier arrangement. He smiled and didn't try to stop her. "They have Mr. Kitaki in questioning now, and they want your input."

Kyouya sighed, closing his eyes. The way his brow furrowed made her wonder if he had a headache to go with his numb fingers. "I guess I gotta, considering he's the defendant and all."

"Yeah… You'll want to hear his excuse for the _monoka_ at least." Akane chewed her lip, and finally lifted a second hand to his hair. With slow movements she spread her fingers through his bangs, smoothing them away from his face and scratching his scalp lightly with her nails. Her sister had done this for her when she was younger and feeling sick or achy. _I'm taking the pain out,_ Tomoe's voice rang through her mind. It was a little embarrassing, but it wasn't as if Kyouya could hear her. _From your mind, into your hair…all out through the tips until it's gone…_

Kyouya remained very still, and though he gave little indication of what he thought of her treatment, the loosening of his brow was an encouraging sign. Like the afternoon before, Akane felt there was something uncommonly intimate in the fact that she might have been taking care of him, if only in a simple way. Growing up she had always been the young one, needing attending and advice. It felt satisfying to be able to look after someone else for a change.

"Thank you," Kyouya murmured at last. "That feels good."

"Good." Akane smiled, rather pleased with herself. Just because he was looking so cute and sleepy at the moment, she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Kyouya returned her affection with a gentle hum, tilting his head chin up ever so slightly. When she pulled back he was smiling. "Take a few more minutes," she offered. "Detective Beni is here, he said he'd give you a ride to detention when you're ready."

"Mm, all right." Kyouya peeled open one yet-lazy eyelid. "Will I see you later?"

The butterflies in her stomach were fickle little things--starting up with such a simple invitation. "I'll find you for lunch," she promised. "My treat. Then we can make sure we're both caught up on the case."

"Sounds good." Kyouya closed his eye again and smirked, making a beckoning motion with his finger.

Though Akane hated to be prodded like that--or at least, was telling herself that she hated it--she obliged him with another kiss. _It doesn't make him my boyfriend,_ she thought as she at last rose to her feet. _That would be…silly_. "See you later."

Akane left the room, taking a moment outside the doorway to straighten her hair and lab coat, just in case. The brief reassessment absorbed her so much that she didn't notice until having finished that there was someone standing just beside her, waiting outside the room with stiff, perfect posture. In fact, it was a familiar antennae-haired lawyer with a rather embarrassed blush on his face.

Akane's cheeks quickly followed suit. "You…you saw that, didn't you!?" she accused.

Odoroki jumped and quickly shook his head. "No! I didn't mean to see anything!"

"You…!" Akane shuddered and scowled. Logically she knew it wasn't a big deal, but she still had her pride to consider, and she didn't like the idea of everyone knowing about her and Kyouya just yet. Whatever it was between them. "Who let you in here? This scene is off limits!"

"I uh…told them you were expecting me," Odoroki confessed with a sheepish grin. He rubbed the back of his neck. "One of the officers recognized me from last night."

Akane rolled her eyes. She certainly had nothing against Odoroki personally, but having him show up at a scene was starting to turn into a nuisance. She started away from the room in hopes that they wouldn't disturb Kyouya while he caught a few more winks of sleep. "I thought I was pretty generous last night already. What are you doing back here?"

"Generous?" Odoroki frowned at her. "You only gave me fifteen minutes. Just last month you let me come in and out of Makoto's studio freely."

"That…that was different. This is a very important case for us." Akane chewed her lip - she wished she had remembered to bring some snacks with her, as they always helped to keep her occupied when she was irritated.

"For me, too," Odoroki persisted. He almost seemed to be chasing her as she wove through the restaurant's tables towards the back. "I only need a few more minutes, really. There might be more to see now that it's daylight."

Akane hummed doubtfully. "We've had officers here all night. If there was anything left to find, we would have found it already."

"Then there's no harm in letting me look, right?"

Akane slowed to a halt, and finally turned to face him properly. Something about his tone was setting off her paranoia: he had something in mind. "Just what do you think you're going to find at the scene anyway?"

"It's not the crime scene I want to see," Odoroki said hopefully. "It's the pond in the back garden."

Akane started to refuse just because he was starting to annoy her, but then she paused, glancing around them: they were already standing right at the restaurant exit that led into that very garden. There was even an officer holding the door open for them, having noticed her progress across the room. With a sigh of resignation she waved for him to go through. "Okay. Go ahead."

Odoroki grinned. "Thanks, detective." He hurried out the door before she could change her mind.

Akane offered a nod to the officer and followed Odoroki outside. The garden really did look different in the early light, though it didn't have the life and glamour it usually had. Many of the shrubs and flowers had been trodden on by the officers, and with the pond drained it resembled little else but a muddy hole in the ground. After taking a brief look around to make sure that everything was in order, she turned her attention back to Odoroki.

He seemed to be retracing his steps. After moving over to the pond he stopped, turning about several times until finding a position he approved of. As she came closer, she could hear him muttering under his breath. "I was standing right here, and I turned my head…" He made a slow sweep of the garden with his eyes.

Akane folded her arms. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to remember…" Odoroki glanced down at his bracelet with a frown. "Too bad this thing doesn't work on rocks."

"Rocks?" Akane repeated, by now completely baffled.

"Yeah, he said…" Odoroki trailed off, staring down at the collection of rocks that surrounded the base of the small pond. Abruptly his eyes narrowed, and he moved around to the side closest to the restaurant. Akane quickly followed, and when he crouched down she followed suit, determined not to be left out.

"Look at this rock," Odoroki told her, pointing a fist sized, blue-ish rock that helped make up the pond's border. "See how there's a line of dirt on it, where it was pushed into the ground? It's raised up a little, as if the rock's been moved."

Akane followed his pointing finger, and now that she was right next to it she noticed as well. "I guess so. But it's only like an inch - how did you spot that?"

"I…kind of knew where to look," Odoroki admitted.

He reached down to lift the rock, setting it behind them. Once it was out of the way the cause for the move was rather obvious: the muddy earth packed beneath had been recently disturbed, and something metallic was sticking out of it.

When Odoroki reached for their latest clue Akane gave the back of his palm a quick slap. "Don't get your prints all over it," she admonished. She reached into her satchel for a fresh evidence bag. "That's evidence."

"If someone went to the trouble of burying it there, there probably aren't any prints," Odoroki argued, despite also looking embarrassed by his mistake.

Akane used a handkerchief from her bag to nudge the object out of the ground: it was a long, cylindrical metal tube with screw-like threads. She recognized it immediately. "Damn it." With a sigh she slipped it into the evidence bag.

"What? Some kind of tool?" Odoroki tried to get a better look at it, and nearly tumbled into the pond in his attempt. Akane had to steady him with a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a silencer," Akane reported. She pushed to her feet and glanced around, suddenly wary that Kyouya was nearby, but there was no sign of him. _He's not going to like this._ "I guess that explains why no one heard the shot."

Odoroki frowned between her and the pond. "But the gun was found _in_ the pond. Why would someone go through the trouble of separating them?"

"I dunno. Maybe one is more incriminating than the other?" Akane wasn't liking the direction this conversation was headed, so she kept her mouth shut for now. _The Kitakis don't own any silencers as far as I know._

Odoroki stood as well, quickly dusting off his knees. He looked like he had more questions, and Akane was relieved when he was interrupted suddenly by his cell phone going off. As he greeted whoever was on the other end Akane took the opportunity to call her discovery in to the station. She wasn't sure yet what it meant, but if her instincts were on, it meant things were about to get a lot more complicated.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated R.

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 11

* * *

By now Odoroki was getting used to finding Naruhodou in strange places, and so he wasn't startled in the least when he left Tranquility Gardens after a brief and cryptic phone call and spotted his so-called mentor lounging on a nearby bench. He still wasn't sure what to make of Naruhodou's sudden enthusiasm, but he couldn't deny that they had discovered a vital clue thanks to his hidden camera. He owed Naruhodou a lot, and he wasn't above being gracious.

"Hey." Odoroki came up behind him, and tapped his knuckles against the top of his head. "You couldn't resist, huh?"

Naruhodou leaned his head back so he could see the younger man standing over him. "Like I said last night: it's hard to let go of a case once you're there."

"Well you were right about the rock," Odoroki told him, pulling out his cell phone. He had convinced Akane to at least let him get a picture of their discovery before she whisked it off for analysis. "It's a silencer," he explained, since the photo wasn't entirely clear. "It was relatively well buried - whoever did it was more interested in hiding it than the gun."

Naruhodou hummed thoughtfully. "It won't be worth anything unless you can tie it to the case," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but it makes sense. How else did no one hear the gunshot?" Odoroki tucked his phone away. "I was going to head over to the Kitakis and ask them about it. They don't seem like the type to carry silencers."

Naruhodou stretched, and took more time than was probably necessary in getting to his feet. "Mind if I tag along?"

Despite his apparent laziness, there was still a sharp gleam in Naruhodou's eyes that Odoroki couldn't say no to. "All right, but I rode my bike. It's an awfully long way if we walk…"

"I brought mine, too," Naruhodou reassured, motioning to an old, beat up blue bicycle leaning against the next bench over. "Lead the way?"

_Wow, he really is into this._ Odoroki felt his sprits perking as he nodded, and retrieved his bicycle. "Oh, by the way," he said, "what was it you wanted to show Detective Houdzuki last night when you wandered off? If you don't mind me asking."

"Hm? Oh, right." Naruhodou gave his PaPa hat a tug to make sure it was on securely before mounting his bicycle - Odoroki couldn't help but wonder if the tiny camera was on again, but he didn't ask. "I showed her the snack shop we were at yesterday," he explained. "We found the trash from Yuuri Katagi's little shaved ice incident. It just might give him an alibi."

Odoroki considered that for a moment. "I guess that's true," he murmured. "I hadn't even considered him as a suspect… It would have been hard for him to shoot someone, dump the gun, and _then_ come back into the park and buy dessert…"

"That's what it seems like for now. But you shouldn't discard any suspect until you're positive." Naruhodou started pedaling down the sidewalk with Odoroki close behind. "But you know that already, right?"

"Right…" Odoroki winced a little, but put the heavy memories quickly behind him as he followed Naruhodou down the sidewalk.

It was a long ride to the Kitaki mansion, but it gave Odoroki time to think. One of the two mysteries dogging him when he set out may have been solved: Mr. and Mrs. Kitaki weren't the only ones with _monoka_ at the restaurant that night. Whether or not Kanako had been the one to plant it he couldn't prove yet, but if Akane was taking a closer look at the Katagi because of it…

As soon as the mansion was in view, Odoroki was able to make out a tall figure standing outside the gate. He slowed a little involuntarily; handling Takita was one thing, but he wasn't sure how ready he was to take on Tsudzuo. Not having much choice, he rode up to the entrance with Naruhodou and hopped off his bike. "Um…hello, Mr. Akagami."

Tsudzuo was leaning against the doorway frame, his hands in his pockets, a half-burned cigarette pressed between his down-turned lips. He regarded Odoroki dully and offered only a curt nod as acknowledgement.

"Um…" Odoroki glanced to the house and back. _Guess I'll just ask if Takita's in._ "This is Naruhodou," he introduced the man at his side, who was casually leaning over his handlebars. "He's…my assistant. Can we talk to Takita?"

"No."

Odoroki frowned at the abrupt answer. "Well…why not? I was hoping to get his side of the story from last night."

Tsudzuo flicked ash off the end of his cigarette. "He's busy inside."

Naruhodou stood up a little straighter. He suddenly looked more attentive, though Odoroki had no idea why. He ignored it for now, keeping his focus on Tsudzuo. "Okay, but then…can I talk to you? You and Takita were together all night, right?"

"Yes." Another simple answer. Tsudzuo wasn't even looking at him now--he was scanning up and down the street as if waiting for something.

"At the shooting range, right? And you said the police confirmed your alibi?"

"Yes."

Odoroki stared at him, thinking that even Tsudzuo couldn't be that unhelpful, but he got nothing more. He looked to Naruhodou, but who only smirked, and mouthed, _Assistant?_

Odoroki sighed. "Listen, Mr. Akagami…" With Naruhodou at his side he felt a bit more confident than facing the man alone, and he was just desperate enough for answers to push himself. "I'm only asking questions because I'm trying to help Mr. Kitaki - your boss. To build a case I need every detail I can get my hands on. Do you want to help me or not?"

Tsudzuo regarded him coldly, and at first Odoroki feared he had reached a dead end after all. But then the Underboss rolled the cigarette to the other side of his mouth, and nodded shortly again. "The police confirmed our alibi," he repeated. "It takes fifteen minutes to drive between the range and the restaurant. As soon we dropped off the Boss and his wife we went to the range, and checked in around the time of the murder. We came back when Takita received the text from Prosecutor Garyuu. I gave them my gun. They confirmed it was not used in the murder."

Drawing any kind of emotion out of Tsudzuo's voice was nearly impossible, but as far as Odoroki could tell he sounded truthful; or at least, his story added up. "Ms. Kitaki told me that only three of you can get one of your guns out of storage," Odoroki asked while he had a chance of getting an answer. "Is that true?"

"Yes. It could only have been one of us."

Tsudzuo shifted his posture slightly, allowing Odoroki to catch a glance of just such a weapon tucked in the back of his pants. Though Odoroki should not have been surprised, he flinched back a little anyway. Again, he couldn't be sure if Tsduzuo's move was deliberate or not. Before he could work up the courage for another question, he was alerted to the streets by a squeal of tires, and the flashy yellow sports car that was careening towards them.

"Looks like trouble," Naruhodou remarked, pushing his bicycle up against the wall of the Kitaki manor.

Odoroki followed his example, his heart beginning to pound as he watched Tsudzuo step away from the gate. He had had enough of confrontations lately, but the realization that this time both sides were armed, with no police to exert authority, put him especially on edge. Swallowing hard, he backed up to Naruhodou's side.

The car screeched to a halt without any attempt at parking to the curb, and out poured Yuuri and three of his thug friends. They had changed their clothes since Odoroki saw them last--Yuuri was dressed in another unflattering ensemble of a canary yellow jacket with no shirt beneath and tight black pants. He held his firearm even more brazenly than Tsudzuo, brandishing the handgun openly as he headed for his enemy's home.

"Should we call the police?" Odoroki whispered, reaching for his cell phone.

"They won't get here in time," Naruhodou replied just as quietly. "Stay ready."

_Ready for what?_ Odoroki continued to back away. It didn't look as if Yuuri and his friends were paying any attention to him and Naruhodou, but there was no telling what they would do if they decided they didn't want witnesses.

"It's the kid we're after," Yuuri sneered as he stopped in front of Tsudzuo, his gun hanging in a loose grip at his side. "Do yourself a favor, Red, and just back off again."

Even if Tsudzuo had by now proven himself as a man of few words, Odoroki was still expecting some kind of retort or banter. Tsudzuo offered nothing but a scowl before taking action. He kicked out with his heavy boot, striking Yuuri's left knee with a heavy crack that caught the man off guard and quickly felled him. Odoroki gaped as the surrounding men drew knives, but he wasn't able to watch the commencing fight--something yanked at his hair spikes from above.

"Come on!" It was Naruhodou, who had--to Odoroki's shock--already climbed up onto the Kitaki's outer wall. He was reaching down for him. "Give me your hand!"

Odoroki did so, bracing a foot against the seat of his bicycle for leverage as Naruhodou helped pull him onto the shingles. Just as he was dragging himself fully up one of the pistols went off, and Odoroki nearly tumbled over the other side into the Kitaki manor in his surprise. Despite the danger he had to look back, just in time to see Tsudzuo breaking one of the lackey's noses against his knee.

"Come on before they see you," Naruhodou instructed seriously. He started to climb down the other side.

"But--" Odoroki hesitated, and before Naruhodou could slip out of reach he snatched up the PaPa hat. _If they end up killing each other, someone has to know what happened,_ he thought determinedly, pointing the hidden camera down at the commotion. _It was Yuuri that started it!_

Yuuri and two of his friends were already down; one was lying unconscious over the hood of the sports car, the other leaning against the wall as he clutched his bleeding nose. The third was brandishing a knife, but when Tsudzuo advanced towards him--looking untouched--he dropped the weapon with a yelp and turned to flee.

It took Odoroki a moment to locate Yuuri, who was crawling away towards his gun, which had apparently been tossed to the other side of the car during the struggle. "Prison isn't good enough for you," he was whimpering as he went, nearing the weapon. "Next time I'm gonna put a bullet in your heart--just like I did your little brat!"

Tsudzuo stalked around the car towards him slowly. He didn't seem to realize how close Yuuri was to reclaiming his weapon. "You can try," he invited in his usual monotone.

From his higher vantage point, Odoroki was able to see Yuuri snatch up the handgun, then hide it under his body as Tsudzuo came upon him. He shifted on the roof anxiously. _I have to warn him._

"You…you unbearable _wuss_," Yuuri spat, rolling onto his elbow with the handgun still hidden beneath him. "You're always one step too slow."

"Go home," Tsudzuo told him coldly. He stopped just in front of Yuuri, calmly flicking his cigarette away. How it had remained in his mouth all this time was beyond Odoroki. "I promised I'd kill you, but not today."

Yuuri grimaced and tried to sit up higher. "What are you waiting for? The trial?" He laughed, a high, weasel-like giggle. "The police are at my place now. They're gonna find it."

Tsudzuo pulled a box of cigarettes out of his jacket, picking out one to press between his lips. "So?"

Yuuri's humor faded when he failed to get a response out of the Kitaki Underboss. "I'll give't to them myself."

"Go ahead."

Tsudzuo turned away as if ready to leave Yuuri behind, and when the latter growled and began to shift his weight, Odoroki couldn't hold his warning back any longer. "Mr. Akagami, he's armed!"

Tsudzuo stopped just as Yuuri swung the gun out from behind his back, and though Odoroki flattered himself against the roof for fear of gunfire, no shot was heard. The men stood frozen, except for Yuuri's arm, which was shaking just enough to be noticeable. His finger tensed against the trigger but did not pull it.

"Kill me," Tsudzuo told him, his voice disturbingly even, "and it all goes away."

The words meant nothing to Odoroki, but they spread a chill through him regardless. He clutched at the tiles beneath him as he watched the charged standoff playing out before him. It lasted only a few seconds, and then with a growl of frustration Yuuri lowered his gun, letting it clatter on the pavement.

"You _fucking_ prick," he whined. "You won't be able to talk to me like that when I--"

Tsudzuo hopped backwards, and his heel flashed behind him in another sharp kick, this one impacting soundly against Yuuri's jaw. The younger man barely managed a yelp before the back of his head smacked against the pavement and rendered him easily unconscious.

It was over. As Tsudzuo headed back for the Kitaki gate the last of Yuuri's conscious men scrambled to his feet and beat a hasty retreat, splattering blood from his nose along the way. Odoroki continued to press himself to the wall, the knit hat clutched in white knuckles, until Naruhodou stepped cautiously through the gate below. "Are you all right?" he asked up with honest concern.

"Y-Yeah," Odoroki replied shakily. He couldn't take his eyes off of Tsudzuo as he came to a halt just below him. Now that he had a closer look at him he could see that Tsudzuo's jaw was bruised, and part of the zipper had been ripped off his jacket in the struggle. "Are you, Mr. Akagami?"

"Fine," he replied predictably. His eyes drifted to the PaPa hat.

Realizing that the way he was holding it must have appeared suspicious, Odoroki shoved the hat over his head and started to climb down the wall. Naruhodou gave him a hand from the ground until he was steady. "That's a tough occupation you have," Naruhodou said to Tsudzuo dryly.

"Yes." Tsudzuo glanced back towards the scene, and snorted quietly. "Someone might have heard the shot. You should go."

"What about you?" Odoroki asked incredulously. He glanced with a wince to the two unconscious men sprawled on and next to Yuuri's obnoxious car. "Will you be all right…?"

"They'll leave when they wake up." Tsudzuo headed through the gate, clearly intending not to spend any more of his time on them.

Odoroki licked his lips, and steeled himself for one last attempt. "Mr. Akagami. Can I ask you one more question?"

Tsudzuo paused, turning his head just enough to look Odoroki in the eye. He didn't speak but it seemed like permission enough. Odoroki tried to stand a little taller. "I know how much you care about Takita. So where were you over the summer? When he was arrested…"

Tsudzuo's eyes narrowed, and though the sternness of his expression alone was enough to make Odoroki's skin crawl, that sensation was accompanied by a familiar clenching around his wrist. _He's hiding something again,_ he realized, a fresh surge of adrenaline flowing through him. _I wasn't wrong before._ His eyes scanned up and down the man in front of him, anxious to find some clue that would lead him to the heart of whatever lie Tsudzuo was about to tell. _I might not have another chance to catch him--_

"I was grounded," Tsudzuo said gruffly. He continued inside and shut the heavy wooden gate behind him, leaving Naruhodou and Odoroki on the outside.

"Damn." Odoroki sighed as his body relaxed once more. "I could have had him…"

Naruhodou moved to their bicycles, pulling them away from the wall and checking to make sure nothing had been damaged. "Tipped you off, did he? Me too."

Odoroki turned quickly to face him. "What?"

"When you asked about the kid, he locked up," Naruhodou explained. He pulled a small jewel out of his hoodie that Odoroki had heard much talk about, but never actually seen. "Takita's not in there."

Odoroki stared down at the jewel with wide, curious eyes, up until Naruhodou pocketed it again. "That doesn't seem right, does it? Why would Mr. Akagami let him go anywhere alone at a time like this?"

"Do you want to try looking for him? You have his cell number, don't you?"

"Yeah, but…" Odoroki frowned as he removed the PaPa hat and poked his hair spikes upright once more. "There's something I want to check on first," he murmured, fingering the camera button. He wasn't sure if Naruhodou had heard the same exchange he had, but there was a chance of even more evidence being uncovered. Whether or not Takita would like where it took them, he was determined to know the full story.

"We have to find the Katagi residence," he told Naruhodou urgently. "I think there's one more thing we need before the trial tomorrow."

* * *

After seven years of juggling two careers, Kyouya had refined limited-sleep-functionality to an art. A change of clothes and an all natural energy drink did wonders to refuel even the weariest body. Armed with his signature purple coat and a vegetable drink in his pocket he made it swiftly through his interrogation with the ever-stoic Mr. Kitaki. Nothing the man had to say convinced Kyouya that he was on the wrong track.

With Akane still busy bugging the forensics department he had a bit more time before they could meet for lunch. He caught a ride with a patrol officer to one important scene that he had neglected until then: The Katagi household.

"We haven't seen the son, Yuuri Katagi," an officer at the scene admitted once he had arrived. "They managed to sneak out sometime this morning. We have a car out looking for him now."

"I'll give you three guesses," Kyouya replied with a smirk as he headed inside. "Let me know if he turns up."

There was something chillingly nostalgic about the interior of the house; this was not Kyouya's first time calling on the city's flashiest yakuza, and every time he stepped into the foyer he got a few goose bumps along his arms. In stark contrast to their rivals, the Katagi family held very Western tastes. The foyer was decorated with modern, minimalist art, and the floors were covered in polished marble tile. It was like stepping into a museum. Even after Kyouya removed his shoes he felt an instinctual sensation of guilt knowing his crummy old socks would be conveying him across the near-sterile room. All in all, it reminded him too much of the home he'd grown up in.

A woman's pained voice echoed back from the next room: Mrs. Katagi, lamenting her circumstances to one of the officers. _Just like home indeed,_ Kyouya thought with a dry smirk as he followed her cries into the dining room.

"I'm in _mourning,_" Kanako sobbed to the pair of officers that were standing watch over her. She had traded in her lavender suit for a black one, complete with funeral veil. "Can't this wait?"

"The officers will be finished soon," one of the men assured her. "They won't make a mess."

Kyouya strolled over to them, his fingers fiddling against each other--they felt naked without his usual silver accessories. "Just tell us where you keep the guns," he said brightly, "and we'll be out of your hair in no time."

Kanako gave a little shudder of horror. "I don't know where they keep those dreadful things!"

"No?" Kyouya leaned forward to meet her at eye level. "What about the silencers?"

"I just said I _don't know_," Kanako retorted thinly, though Kyouya easily noticed some of the color leaving her face.

Kyouya rolled his eyes as he straightened up. "Well, officer?" he asked of the policeman standing beside her. "Can you jog the good woman's memory?"

"We found several firearms behind the wine cellar in the basement," he reported. "We suspect there are more hidden in the house."

Kyouya tsked at Kanako disapprovingly. "Each one of them is a separate fine, you know."

"What do I care?" Kanako wailed, pulling out a fresh handkerchief. "My husband is dead!"

She started sobbing into the new cloth, and Kyouya wasn't feeling quite chipper enough to try and pry anything else out of her. "I'm going to take a look around," he told the officer instead. "If I get lost, come find me, all right?"

"Yes, sir," the officer chuckled wryly. He flashed Kyouya a look as if to say "please don't leave me with her," but the poor kid would have to wait a while longer.

Kyouya wandered upstairs, peeking into the different rooms until he came across what must have been the master bedroom. It too was decidedly Western in decoration, with tall, wooden dressers, thick drapes, and a king sized four-poster bed. Kyouya wasn't sure what he was looking for as he peeked around the bedside tables and walk-in closet, only that something about Kanako's false grief had tipped him off. She put on a good act, and maybe his instincts were skewed, but he was still fairly certain there was something more behind her tear-smeared make-up.

After his initial search, Kyouya was drawn to Kanako's vanity: a small desk set up near the balcony, with a short, cushioned chair and a broad mirror. It held a distant fascination with him: he remembered creeping into his parents' room when he was a child and sneaking up on his mother when she sat at a desk not unlike this one, applying her make-up in the morning. It was almost like a game sometimes, trying to catch a glance of his mother's face in the mirror before she was aware of him.

Kyouya reached out, touching two fingertips to the cool glass. Strange transformations took place within a woman's mirror. His mother had often referred to it as "putting her face on" and as a boy he had believed for a long time this to be the literal truth. There seemed to be no other explanation for the hollow look her eyes took on when reflected in the glass, before she had prepared herself for the day.

Kyouya's musings were cut off abruptly by a muffled beeping noise. He checked his watch and his phone, at first thinking one of them to be the culprit, and finally located it as coming from the bottom drawer of Kanako's vanity. It was the only drawer that held a lock, and it was securely shut.

"Let's find out what's inside you," Kyouya said with a smile as he pulled out his key ring. Lately he had started keeping a small pocket knife on it for occasions when a lock stood in the way of reaching something important. It was a vanity lock after all, not a safe, and by inserting the blade and giving it a few good twists he was able to jimmy the mechanism into opening.

Though he probably should have been wearing gloves--Akane would have scolded him if she saw--he opened the drawer with his bare hands, and there found a few very curious items: a watch, a half-scorched scrap of paper, and a collection of small pill bottles.

Deciding to be a bit more careful, Kyouya pulled his jacket sleeve over his hand before attempting to remove the items. The watch, which was the cause of the quiet alarm, appeared to have been set to go off every few hours. He shut it off and reached for the fist pill bottle, which the label identified as a prescription for anti-depressants.

"More and more like home," Kyouya said with a humorless smirk as he set the bottle on the vanity, along with the watch. "Almost like someone's playing a trick on me."

He opened up the scrap of paper, scanning its charred edges with interest. It looked as if someone had tried to destroy the note and was stopped halfway through, because some of the writing was still visible. In small, precisely written characters, it read:

"_Don't come to the park. This is between me and him. There's no reason for you to be involved."_

Kyouya read the words over a few times, and even placed the paper on the vanity to have the benefit of its magnifying mirror and brighter lighting. There was nothing else to be made out from the burned scrap. "He was right," he murmured, eyes narrowing. "She just might be a suspect after all."

The closest officer was in Yuuri's room, and Kyouya called him over to bag the newly discovered evidence. While the man was doing so, he took his chance to glance through the belongings of Mr. Flashy Yakuza himself. "Older than me, and still living with his parents," Kyouya thought aloud. "Makes you cry."

Yuuri's clothes from the night before were flung across the bed, as if he had changed in a hurry and expected someone else to clean up after him. Kyouya knew they had already been checked for GSR and determined clean, but he took a peek anyway. He shook his head at the by now deeply-set cherry stain covering Yuuri's shirt and the inside of his obnoxious white vest. "You're asking for it wearing a getup like that," he chuckled.

The officer returned with his evidence in bags, and with a quick thanks Kyouya took it with him downstairs. As he passed the dining room he called in to the officer he'd abandoned earlier. "Okay, time to take her in."

"What!?" Kanako leapt to her feet, her mouth gaping incredulously. "Me? Why?"

"I have some questions for you, that's why." Kyouya waved for them to come out, and by then the officer was more than willing to comply. He put a stern hand on Kanako's shoulder to usher her into the foyer and towards the door.

"This is ridiculous," Kanako whimpered, ducking her head as if she could hide behind her veil. "Why can't you all leave me alone!?"

Kyouya followed them out. As annoying as it would be, he would need a ride back to the station with them if he was to interrogate her. "A prosecutor's work is never done," he teased himself as he hopped down the steps towards the driveway.

A taxi pulled up to the curb, and Kyouya was more surprised than he ought to have been when he saw a pair of familiar brown hair spikes peek out above the open door. _Him again._ "Get her buckled in," he told the officer. "I'll be right there."

The rest of Odoroki emerged; he looked as bright-eyed as ever, his suit and hair impeccably composed. _I bet he even got a full night of sleep,_ Kyouya thought with bitter amusement as he waited for Odoroki to spot him--which he did rather quickly. _Maybe even a shower. Lucky bastard._

Odoroki trotted over, and it wasn't until he was rather close that Kyouya noticed he seemed a little pale. As soon as he was in range Kyouya thumped him on the forehead with his palm. "Good morning, Odeko."

Odoroki jumped at the unexpected greeting, and rubbed his forehead irritably. At least it gave him a little more color. "What was that for?"

"You're the one charging up the driveway like you think you're getting in the house," Kyouya replied, smirking. "Sorry, but I can't let you in there."

"But…" Odoroki fidgeted anxiously, glancing past Kyouya towards the open front door. "But there might be important evidence in there."

"Oh?" The almost too-interested tone of his voice made Kyouya extra curious. "Do you have something in mind?"

Despite his uncanny ability to uncover lies on the witness stand, Odoroki was no good at lying himself; the answer was written all over his face long before he admitted it. "I overheard Yuuri Katagi say he might be hiding something."

"Yuuri?" Kyouya frowned, and after a short moment of internal debate he gave a sigh of surrender. "All right. You found that silencer for us, I'll show you this. But this is your last lucky break."

He offered up the charred letter, and though it was a little harder to make out the words through the plastic evidence back, Odoroki was all too eager to get his hands on it. He cradled the bag carefully as he poured over the words several times, just as Kyouya had. "It's half burnt. Was there anything else?"

"Just this," Kyouya admitted. "In Kanako's vanity."

"Mrs. Katagi? But…" Odoroki reluctantly handed the evidence back. Kyouya could almost see the gears in that giant forehead of his whirling to life. "The night of the murder, she said that someone told her not to go to the park. Is this what she was referring to?"

Kyouya shrugged. "Could be. But if she knew what was going to happen, that might make her guilty of conspiracy." Deciding it best to leave before Odoroki dug any more information out of him, he turned to head for the patrol car once more. "Tomorrow's trial ought to be interesting."

He only got a few steps before Odoroki's voice halted him. "Prosecutor Garyuu!"

Kyouya winced just slightly, and the expression was gone by the time he turned back. "Yeah?"

"That note…." Odoroki's fists tightened at his sides as if fighting with himself the same way Kyouya had a moment ago. "I think… Mr. Akagami might have known about it, too."

Again, Kyouya found himself more surprised by Odoroki than he should have been. They had already cleared Tsudzuo Akagami as a suspect, but if Odoroki was right and the case was turning more towards a whole conspiracy, it might do them some good to look into him again. "You're sure?"

"No… it's just a hunch."

"A hunch." At least that solved the mystery of what had happened to Yuuri--if he was with the Kitaki Underboss, they might have to send an ambulance instead of a patrol car to pick up him and his boys.

Kyouya abruptly grinned at the short defense attorney. "Thanks for the tip. But you ought to be more careful about giving out information like that. You might end up winning my case for me."

"Aren't you the same way?" Odoroki retorted with a hint of a smirk himself. "Besides…there's only one truth. Any evidence we gather is going to point to that, so…we might as well share it, right?"

Kyouya's grin slowly melted from his face. Odoroki's naïve optimism, that trusting little smile…wore at him. Defense attorneys weren't supposed to talk like that. He should have known by now that such was Odoroki's nature, but it was still distractingly annoying.

"If you say so." Kyouya offered a half-hearted wave and turned once again to make his exit. "Good luck tomorrow, Odeko."

"You, too!" Odoroki called after him as he returned to his taxi.

* * *

Naruhodou watched his young companion carefully as he climbed back into the taxi with him and gave the driver directions for their office. He smiled slowly. "Do you think that was a good idea?" he asked Odoroki lightly. "Showing your hand like that?"

"Yeah," Odoroki replied immediately. "Yeah, I do." He glanced over. "Wouldn't you have done the same?"

"Maybe," Naruhodou conceded. He settled back in his seat as the taxi pulled away from the curb once more, and didn't say anything else on the subject.


	12. Chapter 12

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated R.

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 12

* * *

Makoto wasn't used to hearing the doorbell. It made her jump every time.

Oftentimes she would not even bother to go to the door, so it was a good thing that her guest spoke up from the other side. "Mako! It's me, your Takkun!"

"Takkun?" It took Makoto a second to remember that "Takkun" was the name Takita had asked her to call him by, but then she crept to the door and opened it a crack. The afternoon noise from the city outside made goose bumps prickle up and down her arms, but once her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw Takita's bright face peering back at her, she was able to ignore it for the short time needed to let him in. "Hello…Please, come in."

"Hey, Mako." Takita slipped inside quickly and shut the door behind him; he seemed more mindful this time of her paranoia, for which she was grateful. He held up a bag carrying two take-out cartons. "I told you I'd bring food," he reminded. "It's a little early for dinner, but that's okay, right?"

"Oh! Yes…" Makoto looked around hesitantly; though she had agreed for Takita to come over, he hadn't given her a time, and the studio wasn't in much of a state to entertain visitors. The table especially was covered in painting supplies, and she hesitated to invite him to sit at it. "Um, well…"

"Hm?" Takita followed her gaze, and upon noticing the table he gave a shrug. "We can eat somewhere else. I won't make a mess, I swear!"

Makoto considered, glancing around the studio and its few surfaces. She had been trying to keep herself as busy as possible lately, and it had left the place something of a mess. It was distressing, when she had guests so rarely. The only room in the house that was presentable was her own room, as she spent the least amount of time in it.

"Okay…" Makoto glanced to her drawing pad which she had left on a chair, considering taking it with her, but…it was only a meal. She shouldn't have to depend on it for every instance. With a deep breath she nodded, and turned to lead him through the kitchen into the living area of the studio.

Takita followed along, glancing back and forth seemingly with great interest. On the other side of the kitchen was a short hall with bedrooms on the left, and the bathroom and laundry room on the right. Makoto was careful not to look at the first closed door on her way into her own room.

"Wow, your room is so cute!" Takita beamed as he followed her inside. It wasn't a very large room, with barely enough space for her bed and dressers, but the walls were covered with various framed drawings Makoto had done throughout her life. There were a few photos among them as well, and an old Arumajiki Troupe poster on the closet door. Makoto wasn't sure what about it was particularly cute, but Takita was intent on inspecting her walls, along with her lion-patterned bedspread.

Makoto seated herself on the bed. "Thank you…" Once Takita had calmed down enough to join her, she looked curiously to the dinner he'd brought. Though she wasn't very good at showing it, she appreciated his courtesy a great deal.

"Did you do all of these yourself?" Takita asked as he pulled out a pair of _bento_. He handed one to Makoto that was obviously meant for a girl, with little yellow chicks painted across it. "Except for the photos, of course."

"Yes…most of them." Makoto peeked into her _bento_, a little disappointed to see that it had not been hand made. Takita's mother had made such artwork of their food the day before. "Some of them are years old, when I was little," she explained as she separated her wooden chopsticks.

"Yeah? You were always a genius then, huh?" Takita split his own chopsticks and dug right into his own pre-packaged dinner. "That's really amazing, you know. You're so lucky."

Makoto frowned at his choice of words. "Lucky…?"

"Yeah, really lucky!" When Takita glanced over and saw her expression, he shrugged. "You know, being talented. Not many people can make art like that, right? It's a big deal, isn't it?"

Growing up, Makoto had often been told by her father how marvelous and special her talents were, and she had always believed him--not out of awareness of her own abilities, but because it made him happy. It wasn't until very recently that she even fully realized what her copying of art really meant, and how dangerous her works could potentially be. But she had never thought of herself as lucky to be able to do what she did. It was the only thing she knew, and the best way to keep herself enjoyably busy while receiving her father's praise. It was never a matter of pride, and certainly never something she was willing to compare to the talents of outsiders.

"I…suppose." Makoto took a careful nibble of her rice. "I never thought of it that way…"

They continued to eat, and for once Takita's usually bright conversation died off for a little while. Makoto was not used to having to judge the dispositions of others, but when she snuck glances, gradually she became aware of a difference in him. _If I drew him now, it wouldn't match the drawing I did yesterday,_ she thought uncomfortably. _I'm not sure why, though…_

"Taki…um, Takkun?" Makoto swallowed hard, staring down at her _bento_ box so she could get the words out without his face making her nervous. "Thank you for dinner…but…are you okay?"

"Okay?" She could see him tossing the vegetables in his meal back into the bag to be discarded. "What do you mean?"

Makoto took a deep breath. Takita had been nothing but kind to her since they met only a few days ago, and she couldn't be more grateful for all the attention and encouragement he'd given her at his house. Even if she had little to offer in return, she wanted to be of some good to him. That was what…friends did, or so she could only assume. "You seem different," she whispered, longing for her sketchbook. "Are you…okay?"

Takita fidgeted, and when Makoto peeked up at him there was a strange look on his face. His brows knitted together as he set his _bento_ on the floor. "That obvious, huh?"

Makoto was fairly sure it had taken her longer to notice than it should have, but she didn't comment on that. She followed his example and carefully lowered her _bento_ to the floor, nudging it out of the way with her toes. "What is it?"

"Well…" Takita scratched the back of his neck. "You were at the park last night with the lawyer dude, right?" he asked. "Tranquility Gardens?"

"Yes…?" Makoto couldn't contain a little shiver at the memory. Spending the night with Odoroki and his friends at the park had been a pleasure, up until their tense departure. She had gone straight to work once she got home to calm her nerves. She rubbed her arms.

Takita watched her, and her ill ease seemed to make his own worse. "Did you run into any trouble?" he asked anxiously. "The police? Any weirdoes?"

"Weirdoes?" Makoto could think of one that fit that description, and the memory made her skin crawl. "There was a man…at the snack shop. He was dressed funny… He didn't seem very nice."

It was a fairly vague description, but the color drained quickly from Takita's face as if he knew exactly whom she meant. They were seated so close on the mattress that when he shuddered, she could feel it. Seeing him so upset made Makoto's heart clench with a sudden fear, and she pulled her arms instinctively to her chest. She tried to make herself ask who the man was and what it meant, but she couldn't get her voice to work properly, and only managed an uneasy whimper.

Takita started at the sound of her voice, and quickly made an effort to soften his expression. "Sorry," he said instantly. "Sorry, it's just…well, I gotta tell ya." He turned, folding his knee up on the bed so he could face her directly. "Something…bad happened," he explained. "And my dad, he…he's in trouble."

Makoto took in another deep breath, and though she kept her arms held in close, she tried to grant some strength to her voice. "Did…did someone die?" she whispered. "I'm not…I'm not a child. You don't have to protect me from the truth." She shivered, but refused to stop or lower her gaze. "I…I was on trial, a few weeks ago. I know what murder is."

Takita stared back at her, startled. "You were on trial for murder?" he asked blankly. "Oh…yeah. Odoroki mentioned that…"

Makoto nodded slowly. "Something bad happened at the park, didn't it?" she asked, her voice still painfully soft.

"Yeah..." Takita tugged at a strand of his hair restlessly. "Someone was murdered. And the damn cops think it was my dad--but it wasn't!" He looked to her desperately. "You believe me, right? My dad didn't kill anyone!"

Makoto flinched when his volume rose, but she quickly nodded. "I believe you."

"You do." Takita sighed quietly with relief. "Thanks…"

_His father is in prison._ Makoto finally had to look away as her own memories resurfaced. Remembering her short time in detention, half panicked and alone, surrounded by strangers… it was enough to make her shiver all over again, and her heart pounded in sympathy. But even more frightening than that was the threat of Takita losing his father as she had. She didn't want to think of Takita suffering that pain, which continued to creep up on her every night when the studio was at its quietest. Though her hand was shaking she reached out and touched Takita's knee, just barely. "Does he… a lawyer?"

"Yeah, Odoroki's defending him." Takita glanced down at her hand and then covered it with his own--his palm was rough and warm, just like she remembered. "I guess he's not a bad guy. He got me off, too."

"He did…?" Makoto edged closer. "You were on trial…?"

"Yeah, a while ago." Takita shrugged, and then shook his head. "It was stupid, really. I was stupid." His fingers tightened over hers, but it wasn't painful; he was careful not to be. "I guess I'm still kind of stupid."

Takita pulled her hand from his knee, tugging it forward. Makoto allowed it until she realized that he was pulling it toward his lap. In confusion she slipped her hand quickly out of his with a quiet, embarrassed squeak.

"Ah…" Takita blushed and flinched back as well. "Sorry," he apologized quickly. "I just…I wanna show you something."

Takita reached down, pulling up the hem of his T-shirt. Makoto's eyes darted between it and the far wall shyly, her cheeks growing red at the sight of bare skin. She squirmed and almost asked him to stop, until she caught sight of white fabric beneath the shirt. With Takita's chest exposed she could finally see that he was wrapped in bandages, and the skin around them was red and looked tender. She had never seen bandages like that before, and the implication of what they meant caused a lump to form quickly in her throat.

_He was injured._ Makoto trembled as she stared with wide eyes at the fabric, her mind whirling as it tried to imagine what kind of horrible wound must be hidden beneath them. _It must have hurt so much, to need that many bandages…_

"Pretty gross, huh?" Takita smirked humorlessly. "It still hurts sometimes. Kinda manly, though, right? Taking a bullet."

Makoto couldn't take her eyes off his chest. She felt as if her own were aching in sympathy with every heavy beat of her pulse. Without meaning to her imagination fed horrible images to her, of bullets and blood--not that she even really knew what that much blood would look like. In her minds eye she saw Takita keeling over, his face going white and cold, like her father's had. She had heard more laughter from him in the past week than she had stretched over years, and the thought that those bandages represented a smile she might have been deprived filled her with an inexplicable sensation of dread.

"Mako…?" The backs of Takita's fingers brushed her cheek, and it wasn't until then that Makoto realized it was to wipe away her tears. When he tugged his shirt back down it finally broke the spell, and she took in a short, harsh breath of surprise. "What's wrong?"

Makoto looked slowly up into his face. "That's horrible," she whispered.

"Huh…?" Takita frowned in incomprehension. "What is…?"

Makoto shook her head as she began to cry in earnest. "That's horrible," she repeated in a choked murmur. She latched onto Takita's hand, keeping it close to her face in sudden fear that he might slip away. "So horrible…"

"I'm sorry," Takita told her quietly, though he still didn't seem to understand what had upset her. He squirmed awkwardly for a moment, and then finally gave her a little tug. He didn't seem to know how to deal with Makoto's fear any more than she did, but it was enough to encourage her closer. Their legs bumped, and it didn't occur to her to be embarrassed as she curled up against his side, eager for the protective warmth of another body. After another moment of hesitation Takita wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Takita said again. "I didn't mean to scare you." He cleared his throat. "I thought…most girls found it cool or something."

Makoto shook her head, unable to voice her denial in words. The idea that anyone could be faced with such pain and find it laudable made her sick to her stomach. The outside world had never sounded more terrifying.

* * *

Odoroki and Naruhodou spent the rest of the afternoon at the office, mulling over the details and evidence they had obtained for the case. It wasn't until Minuki arrived from her day of school and started asking for snacks that they realized they hadn't paused for lunch. The three of them took a trip down the street to the very familiar Yatabuki noodle stand for an early dinner of the saltiest noodles around.

"I got a 72 on my quiz!" Minuki declared proudly along the way. She shoved the paper at Naruhodou for his approval. "I passed! That means I get to skip tomorrow and come to the trial, right?"

"That was the agreement," Naruhodou chuckled as he looked over the results. "That's even a little higher than last time."

"72…?" Odoroki tried not to frown; it didn't seem like a score that anyone ought to be bragging about, from his perspective. "Are you sure you want to skip?" he asked carefully. "School's important, you know. You're smart enough to do better than a 72…"

Minuki ho-hummed, and hopped back to loop her arm around his. "Don't be silly! You're going to court tomorrow. I have to be there."

"Well you don't _have_ to…"

"Oh come on, you know you'd get _nowhere_ without me," Minuki teased. She poked him in the ribs. "Now fill me in on everything I missed. I'm your assistant, after all."

Odoroki sighed, and tried to argue back, but when he heard Naruhodou chuckling a step ahead of them he knew it was hopeless. "All right," he relented. "I'll fill you in."

Odoroki explained all their discoveries that day over dinner, the three of them seated side by side on the short wooden stools of Yatabuki's stand with Minuki in the middle. "We still didn't figure out how the gun got from the Kitaki house to the park," he concluded glumly. "If someone had broken in, I think one of the Kitakis would have mentioned it to me. It's the most damaging evidence, after all."

"Are you sure about that?" Naruhodou asked mysteriously.

Odoroki frowned, quickly assessing the case to see if he could figure out what else Naruhodou could have meant. "Um…yes," he said at last. "There were a lot of people in the park that night, but only one gun. Only three people could have taken the gun out, and only one of those was in a position to use it. It's _really_ damaging."

Naruhodou nodded. "As long as you know that," he said with a smirk.

Odoroki rolled his eyes. _Still testing me? Haven't I proved myself by now?_ Determined to display his understanding of the case, he finally admitted to the suspicion that had been nagging at him all day. "Mr. Akagami is involved, isn't he?"

Minuki slurped her noodles loudly and looked to her father, but his expression didn't change. He was still smiling that damnably calm smile. "You think so?" she asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Odoroki admitted, not without his misgivings. He understood well enough what he was implying. "If Mr. Kitaki is innocent, he couldn't have been the one that took out the gun. And I don't think it was Takita, either. That only leaves Mr. Akagami." He frowned down at his bowl. "He already admitted to being in their armory--he could have just taken out two guns instead of one."

Minuki wiped her mouth. "Did you really react to him earlier?" she asked, sounding maybe a little jealous for having missed it. "Did you spot his tell?"

"No, but…" Odoroki glanced down to his bracelet. "Now that I think of it, both times was when I asked about when Takita was shot, not this case. There might be something about that incident we don't know…"

Naruhodou cleared his throat, and at last his voice took on a bit more serious tone. "I know you know this already," he said evenly, "but I'm going to tell you anyway."

Odoroki grimaced a little. _Here comes a lecture._ But he truly did value Naruhodou's advice when he had any to give, and he nodded slowly. "Okay."

Naruhodou paused to suck down another mouthful of noodles before continuing. "Your last trial was a jury trial, but that was just a test run," he continued. "The system isn't ready to change over completely yet. It'll be just the Judge again, and you'll have to win it like you have all your other cases. And considering your client is the head of a yakuza family…"

"_Reformed_ yakuza," Odoroki corrected. "But you're right, I get it." He stirred his ramen around the bowl with his chopsticks. "If I ask for Mr. Akagami to take the stand, I have to get him or it won't do any good."

Naruhodou and Minuki exchanged significant glances, the latter looking as if she were restraining some remark with great difficulty. Odoroki sighed. "Now what?"

"Go ahead," Naruhodou told his daughter with a smile.

Minuki straightened up. "Mr. Akagami works for Mr. Kitaki," she reminded him. "If you implicate him in anything, Prosecutor Garyuu will just argue that he was acting under Mr. Kitaki's orders." She wagged a finger at him. "And since Takita is vouching for him, that makes the whole family look suspicious!"

"Oh, right…" Odoroki flushed a little. "And I know the police verified his alibi anyway. The best I could prove is that he handed a gun off to someone else…"

"Which the little fox is claiming couldn't have happened," Naruhodou stepped in. "Supposedly they were together all that day."

"Yeah... And if I proved Takita wrong, that would only make him _and_ his father look guiltier…" Odoroki glared at his dinner with a sudden loss of appetite. "And that still doesn't prove who pulled the trigger."

Minuki's chopsticks darted into his view, plucking a spiral fishcake out of his ramen. "So who do you think did it?"

That was the real question that needed answering, and yet Odoroki wasn't sure he was ready for it. He rested his chin against his palm, deep in thought. There were only two he could think of which were truly viable suspects, but he had no strong evidence against either of them. Even if his hunch about the silencer turned out to be correct and it did belong to a Katagi, that might not indicate either clearly enough for him to be comfortable bringing it up in court. Kyouya would be expecting it from him.

"I don't know yet," Odoroki admitted. "Yuuri Katagi was in the park but has an alibi. Mrs. Kanako was in the restaurant, but…I'm not sure if she's capable. She seemed so _frail_ the other night." His brow furrowed as he tried to puzzle it out, but then he gave up with a quiet sigh. "I don't know. I need more evidence."

"Well." Naruhodou pushed his bowl of ramen away and wiped his mouth. "What _do_ you know?"

This time Odoroki's answer was instant. "I know Mr. Kitaki is innocent."

Naruhodou smirked. "Then you'll find a way to prove it," he assured. "It's just a matter of which of them you think you have a better chance of cracking."

Odoroki nodded along. "Even if Mrs. Kanako isn't guilty, Prosecutor Garyuu said he found that note in her room. She must have known something was going on, and she'll have to take the stand sooner or later." But he couldn't take his mind off his initial concern. "But Mr. Akagami knew about that, too…"

"I bet we could get him, between the two of us," Minuki said with enthusiasm. "Do you think Prosecutor Garyuu would call him if we asked?"

"I'm sure he would," Naruhodou interrupted. "But I still don't think it's a good idea. It'll be a lot easier to pin down one of the Katagi's and get _them _to implicate Akagami, if you really think he's involved."

"I guess you're right…" Odoroki still felt a little uneasy. He didn't like to think that he was letting his personal intimidation of Tsudzuo Akagami mar his judgment, but he couldn't shake the sensation that he was the one to be worried about. _But Naruhodou's right. It'll be easier to get Mrs. Katagi to talk than Mr. Akagami, or her son. I've got three days in court to prove it - I don't have to do it all tomorrow, as long as I prove Mr. Kitaki isn't the only suspect. Prosecutor Garyuu is smart, he'll see._

Odoroki nodded to himself. "Okay. At least I have a plan now." When he drew his attention back he realized that Minuki was back to stealing out of his bowl, and he snapped his chopsticks at her.

"I thought you were done!" she exclaimed, trying to look guilty while suppressing a smile.

"Well I wasn't - I was just thinking." Odoroki drew his bowl closer protectively. "Finish your own first!"

Naruhodou chuckled, pulling out his wallet as the two of them continued to bicker.

* * *

_I don't get women._

Takita stood back as he watched Makoto wash her face in the bathroom. The last thing he'd wanted was to make her cry, and even after she'd calmed down and they'd finished their food he still wasn't entirely sure what had set her off. Usually if he made a girl cry it was because he'd put dirt in her hair, but he hadn't done that since the fourth grade.

"Um…" Takita rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and leaned against the doorway. "Are you okay?"

Makoto turned off the faucet and dried her face on a towel with frogs printed on it. Though she was no longer crying and the water seemed to have done her some good, she still kept her head down as she nodded, and did not speak.

Takita shifted his weight. "Sorry," he apologized yet again. "I didn't know… I mean, I thought since it wasn't oozing or nothing it wouldn't…" When she winced, he muttered a curse under his breath and quickly changed tactics. "Sorry. But I'm okay, really. It doesn't hurt that much anymore at all."

Makoto stared down at the floor, still silent, wrapping her arms around herself like she would when holding her sketchbook. That much at least Takita caught on to. "Do you want your book?" he asked quickly. He took a step closer and touched her shoulder. "Let's go get it, okay?"

After a moment's hesitation Makoto nodded, and she allowed Takita to lead her back into the studio proper to retrieve her sketchbook. As soon as she got her hands on it she flipped to a clean page and drew a sad face. "I'm sorry you were hurt," she whispered.

"It wasn't that bad," Takita lied. Even his memory of the event seemed more frightening when he heard her speaking about it in that thin, pained voice of hers. He gave his chest a pat to put her mind at ease. "See? I'm fine."

"Why would someone do that?" Makoto asked quietly, scrawling more uneasy faces into her book. "I don't understand…"

Takita started to answer, but for the first time in his memory, he hesitated to declare his yakuza heritage. It had been such a statement of pride for him all his life, but when Makoto glanced up at him with her wide eyes the words froze in his throat. Dimly he remembered the awe he had felt when faced with Tsudzuo's old battle marks, but there was no chance of Makoto viewing him that way. She was afraid of his scars.

"It was…" Takita struggled anxiously over the answer, inexplicably reminded of the way his hands had trembled at the shooting range the night before. "It was some street punk. But it's okay now - you don't have to worry about him, okay?" He stepped forward and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Okay?"

"Okay…" Makoto took in a deep breath and seemed to finally compose herself. "I'm glad."

Takita smiled, hoping to encourage her, though by then he felt more confused than anything. "Maybe I should go," he murmured. "Tsudzuo's probably worried…"

Makoto squirmed beneath his hands, and flipped to a clean page so she could draw another large uneasy face. "Do you have to…?"

"Huh?" Her unexpected response made his cheeks redden a little. "You don't want me to?"

"You…" Makoto lowered her eyes shyly - she couldn't have made a better invitation. "You don't have to go. If you don't want."

"Okay." _As long as I don't bring it up again, I'll be fine,_ he told himself. Smiling, he gave her shoulders another squeeze. "I can stay a little longer. Will you draw something for me?"

Makoto quickly nodded. "Okay." She didn't smile, but her face looked a bit calmer as she turned to lead him back into her room. "I'll draw you."

Just as relieved as he was pleased, Takita grinned and followed close behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated R.

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 13

* * *

"Do you want to come up?"

The second time Akane was asked that question she had to give it much more serious thought than the first. Her fingers drummed against the steering wheel as she passed the invitation over and over in her mind. She did her best not to look at Kyouya while she debated, but she couldn't help herself; he was making that innocent little boy smile that seemed to say, "No, I'm still not asking you to sleep with me."

"I thought we were getting something to eat," she stalled, staring fixedly at the parking structure wall ahead of them.

"I have take-out on speed dial," Kyouya replied easily. "We can order in."

_Damn him._ Akane chewed her lip as her imagination overworked itself into a frenzy. _Stop that - it's just food. Just go up already._ Taking a deep breath, she at last nodded. "Okay. Let's do that." She unbuckled and climbed determinedly out of the car.

Kyouya followed, still smiling that damnably cheerful smile all the way into the building. Though he was a tad more alert than he had been that morning, Akane could tell that he was probably only a few steps short of snoring. She definitely sympathized after such an exhausting investigation, though at the same time she had to admit - not without a stirring of guilt - that she found him a bit more attractive this way. With his composure less than impeccable it was a little more comfortable to be around him. Not that she wanted him to be overworked and tired, but still…

They stepped into the elevator together, and Akane chatted about the case as they rode it up to his floor. "I think our evidence is pretty much in order. There are a few things I want to check with the forensics team before the trial tomorrow, but that won't take long. You should rest up tonight - tomorrow's going to be just as long as today, I'm sure."

"Probably." Kyouya pulled out his keys as the elevator doors opened and let them out into the hall. "We might end up using all three days on this one."

"You think so?" Akane followed him to his door, feeling a little tickle crawl into her stomach. She had never seen the inside of Kyouya's place, except for the tiny glimpse the day before. She couldn't help but be curious. "Two should be enough."

Kyouya hummed noncommittally as he let them inside. He suddenly didn't seem all that interested in discussing the case, and Akane lost some of her inclination as well once they were in the apartment. It was more or less what she expected, but she still took her time in looking around the place. _Lucky bastard._

Kyouya's apartment was spacious, to say the least. Though the ceilings were a little low, the living room stretched out almost unnecessarily long, and the white walls and hardwood floor only made it seem larger. One half of it was set up with an expensive entertainment center and long, black leather sofas, while the other end looked more like a recording studio with speakers, synthesizers, and guitars on display. Like his office, most of the surfaces and some of the floor were covered in various papers and folders, but at least there wasn't dirty clothing or leftover food around. None that Akane could see, anyway.

"So?" Kyouya grinned as he gestured to the far wall of the apartment, which was made entirely of glass doors leading out to the balcony. He had a spectacular view of the city. "What do you think?"

"It's…really something." Akane bit back a swell of envy - she would have loved to be able to afford a space this open, for herself or for her sister. She toed out of her shoes before going any further into the room, investigating. The kitchen was off to her right, just as open and modern as everything else, and a narrow hall led to what she assumed was his bedroom. "I'm jealous."

Kyouya chuckled and moved past her into the kitchen. "I'm going to order us delivery something. What do you feel like?"

"Something greasy and fattening," Akane blurted out. She was starving, and after such a long shift she was in the mood to be irresponsible. When she caught Kyouya watching her with a lifted eyebrow, however, she sputtered over a correction. "Whatever you want."

Smirking, Kyouya dialed his phone and began placing an order for what sounded like fried fish.

_Mmm, French fries._ Akane licked her lips as she moved slowly around the apartment, investigating - as her nature dictated. As she passed the longer of the two sofas she slipped out of her lab coat and draped it over the back, along with her work satchel. It felt good to have the weight off her shoulder, and she stretched her arms with a quiet sigh as she continued toward the more musical area. She tapped against a few keys of a keyboard, and when they made no sound it took her a moment to remember that, unlike the old piano in her sister's house, it had to be switched _on_ to be played. She glanced quickly back to the kitchen in embarrassment to make sure Kyouya hadn't seen and continued on.

"It'll be about twenty minutes," Kyouya called as he emerged from the kitchen. He shrugged off his purple jacket and tossed it so that it landed on the hooked closet door handle by the front door. "Do you want something to drink while we wait?"

"Um…just some iced tea, if you have any." Akane plucked at a guitar string, and this time it did make a sound, reverberating the air with a clear G. "Is this where you write your music?"

"Yeah, most of it." She could hear him rummaging around the kitchen, opening up a cupboard and then the fridge. "The acoustics in this place aren't that great, though."

Akane wasn't sure what that exactly meant, but she hummed as if she was. There were several crumpled up balls of paper around a small desk in the corner, and when her curiosity compelled her to open one she found scribbled out notes and lyrics. She quickly set it back where it came from. "Have you written much lately?"

She turned back towards the kitchen, and was surprised to see Kyouya already standing in the doorway there, watching her. Her cheeks flushed when she realized he had seen her snooping. But he was still smiling, and continued to do so as he carried their two glasses to the living room table. "Nothing good," he replied truthfully as he set them down on coasters and flopped onto the sofa.

"What about that song you sang for me before?" Akane asked as she moved to join him. She was probably opening herself up to more teasing, but maybe she deserved it for poking around.

Kyouya shrugged. "It's no good," he said simply. "I can't use it."

"Huh? What do you mean it's no good?" She picked up one of the glasses and stayed standing while she took a few long gulps from it. She hadn't had much chance for eating and drinking all day, and quenching her thirst was a great relief.

"It's no good," Kyouya said again, as if completely indifferent. "Well, no good for anything other than turning _you_ on, I guess."

_There it is_. Akane choked a little on the tea and quickly lowered the glass back to the table. "So I'm 'musically easy,' is that what you're saying?"

Kyouya smirked at her reaction. "Something like that."

Akane rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you could turn on _all_ your little squealing fans with it if you tried," she retorted, and though her tone was accusatory even she couldn't puzzle out how that might have been an insult. She crossed her arms in irritation. "Maybe you _should_."

His smile only grew, and he continued to stare back at her without saying anything new for longer than she felt was necessary. At last she shifted her weight uncomfortably. "What?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes to the side. "Nothing."

The more Akane glared at him, the more indifferent he seemed, and at least she gave up with a loud exhale. "You're so juvenile," she grumbled as she sat down heavily on the sofa next to him.

They both fell silent for a moment, Akane staring stubbornly forward with her arms crossed, Kyouya reclined with his long legs stretched out in front of him. He could be quite a puzzle when he tried, and Akane was thankful when he volunteered his thoughts without being prompted, for once.

"He hasn't lost yet, you know," Kyouya said abruptly.

"Huh?" Akane uncrossed her arms and turned slightly to face him. "Are you talking about Odoroki?"

"I don't know how he does it," Kyouya continued, fingering the tips of his hair as he spoke. "Is it luck? Is he a good judge of character?" His brow creased as he frowned. "Or is he just smarter than me?"

"I don't think it's _that_," Akane replied quickly, though afterwards she felt a little bad for the remark. She cleared her throat. "He's only had four cases now. It could easily be luck." _And the fact that he's getting help from Naruhodou. Not that I can say that._

Kyouya hummed thoughtfully and didn't reply at first, allowing Akane a moment to consider. Thinking she might now understand, she touched his shoulder. "Are you worried we've got the wrong guy _just_ because Odoroki took his case?"

"It's not farfetched, is it?" Kyouya defended himself. "I haven't been able to beat him so far. He was right about all those cases - what if he's right again?"

"He's not," Akane insisted, unable to help but be a bit defensive herself. By questioning his judgment, Kyouya was questioning hers, too. She scooted closer. "We have the evidence. We have the motive. Don't you dare hold back tomorrow because of _him_." Deciding it was time to move off this subject, Akane gave up a little of her stubbornness and leaned into him, her chin on his shoulder. "Besides, I can't believe you're even thinking about him when you finally have _me_ up here."

Kyouya glanced to her, looking surprised at first, but then his features softened with a familiar smile. "Sorry. Guess I've been bad company lately."

_Not like you haven't had reasons_. Akane kept that thought to herself as well. She could take care of him a little longer. With that in mind she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Not _so_ bad."

"Yeah?" Kyouya stretched his arm out to hook over Akane's shoulders. Unexpectedly he pulled hair tie out of her ponytail, letting her hair splash against the back of her neck. "Maybe you're just easy when it comes to company, too."

Akane bristled. "I am not _easy_ when it comes to _any_--"

Kyouya leaned forward and kissed her. With his hand pressing between her shoulders she couldn't pull back enough to smack him, which was her first impulse. For now she accepted the kiss, and even appreciated the extra heat behind his lips that had been missing in their last one. As soon as he leaned back even a little she thumped him hard in the chest with her fist.

"Take it back," she demanded.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Kyouya chuckled. "You're not easy."

Akane huffed. "That's better." If he talked any more he was probably going to get her angry with him again, and so the only reasonable solution was to shut him up. With that in mind Akane twisted, straddling his hips. Taking his head in her hands, she kissed him firmly on the mouth.

It seemed to do the trick very well. Kyouya's voice, which was at first a tiny murmur of surprise, soon melted into a thin groan of appreciation. His arms twisted tightly around her back, which sent delicious little shivers up and down her spine. As he returned her kiss, she began to feel more of the Kyouya Garyuu she had always expected in him - his embrace was strong, and his mouth more confident than it had been the evening before. This time, they weren't asking questions of each other.

Akane gave his shirt a tug, and Kyouya interpreted her perfectly. They shifted their weight together so that they rolled onto the sofa cushions, Akane nestling in on her back with Kyouya stretching out over her. As his weight settled between her legs she was surprised to find how much she wanted this. It was a relief after so much teasing and frustration just to get her arms around a firm, masculine body, to feel his breath shudder when she arched her back into him. Not to mention he was a damn good kisser. His mouth was hungry for hers but not desperate, as some of her past boyfriends had always seemed. Was it possible that the boyish and teasing rock star was in reality a patient and confident lover?

_He can probably have any woman he wants,_ Akane thought with an uncharacteristic flash of jealousy. _Probably __**has**__ had every woman. He doesn't need to rush._ She dragged her fingers through his hair, removing his hair tie as well. _Well I'm not like your little groupies, Mr. Lead Vocalist Superstar._

Akane shoved her tongue past Kyouya's lips, and rubbed it against his possessively. She wanted to catch him off guard, to maybe loosen his composure as she seemed to be rather adept at doing lately. When he moaned softly against her she considered it a victory for her. When only a slight shift of his body against hers made her breasts tingle with excitement, she admitted it was a victory for him. In the months she'd known him - most of which she had spent despising him - she never would have guessed that their bodies shared such raw compatibility.

_"I'm not asking you to sleep with me,"_ he had said. _Aren't you?_ she silently asked him back now. Surely he couldn't know that she hadn't even had time to date since coming back to Japan. It was cruel to tease her with the warmth of another body, with strong hands and amazing lips when she had gone for a long time without. The fact that it was Kyouya himself made it worse: Kyouya, whose secret vulnerability made her want to care for him, whose mysterious nature piqued her ever-present curiosity. Kyouya, whose honest invitation to a night-long liaison was more than obvious when his hips rocked against hers, reminding her of all those silly girlhood jokes her friends used to tell about Americans and their…

_Oh, just do it._ Akane whimpered through her nose, and when Kyouya's fingers crept up to her breast, it felt too good for her to want to stop him.

Predictably, the door buzzer rang.

Kyouya and Akane let out twin sighs of exasperation. They craned their necks towards the door, glaring as if that would frighten their dinner courier away, but when the buzzer sounded a second time they lost hope. Kyouya blushed darkly as he sat up - which almost made it worth it, in Akane's eyes - and flashed his companion a sheepish smile. "Can you, ah, get that? My wallet's on the counter."

Akane smirked to herself as they untangled. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Looking as embarrassed as Akane had ever seen him, Kyouya tumbled off the sofa and made a quick dash towards the bathroom.

_Go me._ Akane adjusted her vest and wiped her mouth as she retrieved Kyouya's wallet from the kitchen and then buzzed the delivery boy in. As she waited for him to reach the door, she did her best to catch her breath and hoped her face wasn't too flushed.

_It's probably a good thing you were interrupted,_ she told herself, now that she was separated from Kyouya and could evaluate everything properly. _That was all pretty damn fast! You haven't even gone on a proper date yet, and you were ready to start ripping clothes off. Pull yourself together, Akane._

Akane took in a deep breath, and when there was a knock on the door exchanged the money for their dinner, smiling. She must not have looked as composed as she would have liked, because the teen gave her a lasting look before departing. She scowled at his back. _Perv. So what if we were making out?_

By the time she was marching into the kitchen with the delivery, Kyouya was emerging from the bathroom. His face was still a bit red, his hair tousled and perfect purple shirt helplessly wrinkled. _If I answered the door looking like that, no wonder he stared,_ she thought with a disgruntled frown. She had to admit, though, that Kyouya looked rather good like that, which didn't help her lingering excitement.

"Can you get my iced tea?" Akane asked as she unpacked their dinners.

"Yeah, sure." As Kyouya ducked out for a minute, she took the opportunity to attempt straightening her clothing and hair again. At least her embarrassment was starting to calm her down. When Kyouya came back with the two glasses in hand, he set them on the table with a hesitant smile. "Um, Detective…"

"You're taking me out to dinner after the trial," Akane interrupted him firmly. She sat herself down and took a long gulp from her iced tea. "Got it?"

Kyouya blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Dinner." Akane met his gaze to let him know she was serious. "Or a movie, or a walk on the beach or… you know." She shrugged. "A date. We're going on a date."

"Oh." He sat down across from her, a slow smile working its way across his face. "Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe." Akane rolled her eyes. "Okay, yes, fine, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not." Kyouya's grin widened. "I'd love to take you out on a date."

Akane blushed despite herself, and jammed a french fry into her mouth. "Good."

His eyes twinkled at her from across the table, and again Akane was certain she could _hear_ the innuendo behind them. _Will you sleep with me then?_

_Don't get your hopes up,_ she tried to reply with her gaze alone. Whether or not he understood or was even conscious of the exchange, she didn't really care. But when he nudged her foot with his under the table as they ate, she nudged back. And then she wiggled her toes against his.

Sleeping together was a bit too far just yet. But footsie was just fine.

*****

It was growing dark by the time Takita stood at Makoto's door, preparing to depart. He was reluctant to leave; not only had Makoto been extraordinarily accommodating that evening, but he was certain he would be getting a talking to for being away from home at such a dangerous time. Normally he would have known better than to be out after sunset in Katagi territory.

"Trial's tomorrow," he told her. He tried to sound cool and careless, but the tightness of his hand around hers probably gave him away. "You don't have to come or nothing…"

Makoto chewed her lip. "I have my father's radio," she murmured. "I'll listen for the trial. Is…that okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." He knew it was best that she didn't come to the courthouse, after having just been in one herself, and he wouldn't be able to look after her with his focus on his family. However, he was glad to know that she would be keeping up with the news of it. "I'll call you after, okay? Once they let my old man off you can come back over and have lunch again. But no big-headed lawyer this time."

A light blush colored Makoto's cheeks. "Okay."

Takita shifted his weight from foot to foot. What he really wanted was to ask her out for a proper date, so he could spend money on her and maybe even show off a little, but he had already learned that their ideals on that issue differed. Still, it was nice enough just to be around her. It wasn't often that he spent time with someone that was so turned off by his family lifestyle that he felt zero pressure to bring it up at all. He appreciated it more than he ever would have thought.

_Still, a man's gotta take care of his lady. Hard to do that in your parents' house. I'll think'a something._ Takita darted forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll catch ya later, doll."

Makoto jumped a little, blushing darker, and when Takita started to let go of her hand she gave him a sudden squeeze. "Wait," she said quietly.

"Hm?" Takita felt his heart give a little jump as well as he watched her expectantly.

Makoto met his gaze shyly. "Will you…hold still?" she asked in barely above a whisper.

Takita swallowed hard and nodded. The anticipation of whatever she was about to do made him shift on his feet anxiously. "Um, okay." He waited intently.

Makoto lowered her eyes briefly, her face taking on a look of quiet intensity as if committing her to some act. At last she straightened, and placed her free hand carefully on Takita's shoulder. Slowly she pushed up on her toes; Takita's breath halted in his lungs as she leaned just slightly forward and returned his cheek-kiss with one of her own.

It was the lightest of contacts - soft lips to his rough skin. To Takita, it was a humbling experience. Makoto was placing so much courage into the gesture that he could not help but sense the significance, and though he had gone a lot further with other girls, Makoto's hesitant, innocent kiss made his head spin.

Makoto settled back on her heels once more, still blushing, too embarrassed to smile. "Goodnight, Takkun."

Takita shook himself aware. "Yeah… Goodnight, Mako. I'll call you."

He let himself out, and once he was on the sidewalk with the door closed behind him he gave a high whistle. "Damn! I knew she liked me."

His feeling of self importance was quickly deflated once he took two steps away from the door and smelled smoke. Glancing ahead, he quickly caught sight of a man leaning against a parked black car, cigarette in hand. He was fixing Takita with a cold look.

"Aw…shit." Takita shoved his hands in his pockets as he moved over to Tsudzuo, his head high - he was in the wrong, but he could take it like a man. "How'd you know I was here?"

Tsudzuo continued to stare at him, continued to smoke his cigarette. He wasn't making any worse face than usual, but Takita could _feel_ the admonishment. He just waited.

Takita squirmed beneath his thin eyes. "I should'a told ya, I know. How long you been out here waiting? You should'a just called."

Still no response. Takita gave up with a loud sigh. "I'm sorry, all right? Can we go now?"

Tsudzuo exhaled a breath a smoke and pushed away from the car so he could open the driver's side door. Relieved, Takita started past him to head for his side. On the way he caught a better glance of Tsudzuo's face, and the dark purple bruise on his chin. "Hey, what'd you do to yourself?"

"A fight."

Both slid into their seats, and Tsudzuo started the car without any further comment. Takita wasn't particularly concerned--a guy like Tsudzuo got into fights all the time. It was kind of expected. As they pulled away from the curb, he couldn't help but let his mind be drawn to other subjects. "Hey, Tsudzuo," he blurted out abruptly. "You ever loved a girl?"

"No."

Takita laughed at his very concise answer. "No? Never? C'mon, I already know you're a hard-ass, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"It's the truth," Tsudzuo said.

"Shit, no kidding." Takita considered that for a moment and decided he still didn't believe it. But that was all right-- it was cooler not to admit it anyway. He crossed his arms. "Me neither."

When he looked to Tsudzuo again, he found the man watching him out of the corner of his eye. His expression hadn't changed, but Takita could read the doubt. "Okay come on, seriously. You gotta give me _something_, Tsudzuo. This girl is--"

"Forget the girl," Tsudzuo interrupted. "There are more important things to worry about now."

Takita made a face at him, and muttered under his breath. "I'm just trying to think of a good date spot, geez."

Tsudzuo was quiet for a moment, until they reached a stoplight. As the evening crowd filtered across the street in front of them, he placed both hands on the steering wheel and stared straight ahead. "Did your father ever tell you where he found me?"

"The old school?" Takita frowned thoughtfully as he tried to recall how far it was from them. "I guess that's private, but it's kind of run down, you know? No place for sweet girls."

"Takita," he was warned sternly. "Do not forget what's really important."

"I know, I know." Takita cocked his seat back. In truth he was only too aware of what Tsudzuo meant. It was just easier not to think about the trial now, and everything that could possibly happen as a result of it. "I won't run off on you again, okay? I'm sorry."

Tsudzuo's eyes narrowed further, but he did not speak up again for the rest of the drive home.


	14. Chapter 14

Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated R.

**Well Frogs**

Chapter 14

* * *

When Odoroki arrived at the district courthouse he felt almost as anxious and excited as he had before his first trial only half a year ago. As he climbed the steps, Minuki next to him and Naruhodou a little behind, he did at least feel a bit more confident than he had then. It was strange, reflecting on how things had changed since he had first donned his badge. Despite his high expectations of himself, he never would have guessed he could come so far so quickly.

The courthouse doors closed behind them, drowning out the buzz of reporters and their cameras. Odoroki took a moment to adjust his suit and tie; he was more worried about leaving his clients with a good impression than the media. He glanced to Minuki. "How are they?"

"As spiky as ever!" Minuki replied with a salute.

Odoroki smirked. "Thanks." With a deep breath he entered the defense lobby.

The whole Kitaki family was waiting for them: Tsunekatsu and his wife were seated on the sofa, Takita standing with his arms crossed nearby. It took Odoroki a moment to realize that Tsudzuo was right next to him, leaning against the wall very close to the lobby guard. His cold expression seemed to be causing the bailiff a great deal of discomfort.

"Odoroki!" Koume stood as soon as she saw him, followed by her husband. "It's good to see you."

"Mr. and Mrs. Kitaki." Odoroki smiled as he hurried over to them. They looked better than he had last seen them, at least: both had been given a chance to bathe and change their clothes. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected," Koume replied with a sigh. "How does it look? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Odoroki wanted to say that he wouldn't know for sure until the trial started, but he figured that wouldn't do well for his clients' confidence. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I can't promise I'll be able to get you a verdict today, but I have a plan. Everything will be fine."

"You can count on us!" Minuki added with a tip of her hat. "We've done it before, right Takita?"

Takita rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever you say, shorty." He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Well, I guess Tsudzuo and I'd better head over to the gallery," he said. His gaze sharpened abruptly on Odoroki. "We'll be watching."

By now Odoroki was used to Takita trying to sound threatening, and it wasn't until he glanced at Tsudzuo and saw the same warning in his face that he felt an inkling of apprehension. "Don't worry," he assured. "I won't let anything happen to your dad."

"You'd better not." For a moment Odoroki thought he saw sincere concern in Takita's face, but it was gone quickly. The two yakuza left together, much to the relief of the bailiff.

_This is your last chance to ask, if you want it to come up in court,_ Odoroki thought as he watched Tsudzuo's back disappear through the door. He turned back to the Kitakis. "Mr. Kitaki, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," the man replied evenly. "What is it?"

"It's about Mr. Akagami." Odoroki could feel Naruhodou and Minuki watching him very closely, but he just couldn't let it go. "I asked him yesterday about why he wasn't around for Takita's trial this summer, and he said he was 'grounded.' Can you tell me what he meant?"

Koume looked to her husband with a trace of worry in her expressive face. Tsunekatsu's, however, was impossible to interpret. "Do you think it has something to do with the case?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" Clearly neither of them wanted to tell him if they didn't have to. "It might," he prompted. "Please."

Tsunekatsu tipped his chin down slightly. "Mr. Akagami can be very headstrong," he said at long last. "He has always taken his obligation to our family very seriously. When Takita was arrested, I had no choice but to secure him. For his own sake, as well as Takita's."

_They locked him up,_ Odoroki's instinct told him. When he tried to imagine what it must have taken to "secure" a man like that, it gave him a chill. _That's why I never saw him during the investigation._ He gulped. "Andwhen Takita was shot, too?"

Tsunekatsu lowered his head further, and when Koume noticed she took it upon herself to answer this time. "He would have caused a lot of trouble if we hadn't. He understood."

_Did he?_ Odoroki thought back to the times that Tsudzuo had tipped his bracelet off - he was hiding something about those times when Takita had been in trouble, and Odoroki had a feeling it wasn't just that he had spent them holed up somewhere. Without any more proof than his gut he had no reason to worry the Kitakis further. "I see. Thank you for telling me."

The lobby doors opened, and a wide-eyed bailiff stuck his head through the door. "We're ready for you in courtroom four!" he declared in a louder voice than was necessary.

The Kitaki's moved to follow him out into the hall, and as Odoroki did the same a firm hand dropped onto his shoulder. "What are you thinking, Odoroki?" Naruhodou asked, a smirk in his voice.

"I was just asking," Odoroki said quickly. "If Tsudzuo has any animosity against Mr. Kitaki--"

Naruhodou shook him slightly. "Good luck." He looked to Minuki. "Talk him out of it."

"Aye aye!" Minuki saluted again.

"Hey--what?" Odoroki made a face at Naruhodou as he broke away and headed for the gallery entrance. "I didn't say I was going to call him!" But Naruhodou only waved and then disappeared inside. Odoroki harrumphed. "He doesn't think I can get him, does he?"

"He's a pretty scary guy," Minuki piped up. "And you don't want to rush into anything without evidence, right?" She bumped him with her shoulder as they entered the courtroom. "After court today you'll have me to help you investigate, and then we can get to the bottom of it."

It was hard to argue with Minuki's enthusiasm. "Okay, okay," he relented. "We're focusing on the Katagi's today."

"Good." Minuki hopped behind the defense bench proudly. "Let's get'm!"

Odoroki joined her, his fists balling involuntarily against the familiar wood. When he glanced across the courtroom he saw that Kyouya was already behind his own bench, looking as cool and composed as ever. He wasn't wearing his familiar G necklace, and his hair was pulled back in a pony tail rather than its usual spiral, giving him a slightly less obnoxious rock star look. Odoroki licked his lips. _It's Prosecutor Garyuu you have to convince, not just the judge,_ he told himself. _Once he starts to see the truth, he'll come around. He has before._

As Odoroki scanned the murmuring crowd he spotted a familiar head of poorly-colored bronze hair, and gave a quiet groan: Yuuri and his lackies were in the gallery. The new Katagi leader had bandages wrapped around his head, securing cold packs to his skull and his swollen jaw. Though Odoroki did feel some satisfaction from that, he hated to think of what a commotion he might make up there.

_At least he's here, in case I get the chance to call him,_ he thought with determination. _He's got to be guilty of something. But I don't see Kanako Katagi up there_

The gallery rose as the Judge entered and took his seat behind his bench. A few raps of his gavel brought them to order. "This court is now in session for _The People vs Kitaki._" The judge squinted at the court docket. "Again? Well, let's get it right this time!" He banged his gavel again and everyone sat down.

"Not the best way to start," Minuki said, tapping her chin. Odoroki just groaned.

"Is the prosecution ready?" the judge asked. At least he looked like he was in a good mood.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Kyouya said with a bow. He looked like he was in a pretty good mood himself.

Odoroki straightened. "The defense is ready!" he declared. _I'm in a good mood, too. Just, a determined good mood._

"If the prosecution would please describe the facts of the case?"

"Certainly, Your Honor." Kyouya gave his bangs a flick before beginning. "At 6:30 pm on November 4th, police dispatch received an emergency call from one Mrs. Kanako Katagi, to report the alleged murder of her husband, Shouri Katagi. The police responded and found that he was, in fact, quite dead. As a result of our investigation we arrested Tsunekatsu and Koume Kitaki on charges of murder and conspiracy. And thus, we are here." He bowed.

The Judge stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Hmm, I see. Does the defense have an opening statement?"

"Mr. Kitaki did not murder anyone," Odoroki said firmly. "And the defense is prepared to prove it!"

"Oh?" The Judge leaned forward with great interest. "Do you have some decisive evidence to introduce already?"

"Well, I..." Odoroki faltered but only briefly. "Not just yet, Your Honor. You'll, um, have to wait and see!"

His choice of recovery seemed to pique the Judge's interest, and he gave a quiet sigh of relief. "Well, I'm looking forward to it!" he said. "Prosecutor Garyuu, let's get to your first witness on the double!"

"Yes, Your Honor." Kyouya shook his head. "The prosecution would like to first call Detective Akane Houdzuki to the stand."

Akane took the stand, like always in her white lab coat, but she looked a bit more serious than Odoroki usually saw her in court. She gathered herself to her full height. "Detective Akane Houdzuki, Your Honor. I'm the lead investigator on this case."

"Your testimony, please."

Akane cleared her throat and began. "As Prosecutor Garyuu has already stated, we responded to an emergency call from the victim's wife. Shouri Katagi's body was discovered in one of the gazebos of Tranquility Park, which is surrounded in a thick shrub wall." She held up a large black and white crime scene photo, which the bailiff conveyed to the judge. "The bullet, fired from a .45 caliber handgun, struck him in the forehead, but we suspect he didn't see his attacker because they were separated by the shrub wall you see in the photo."

"Very sneaky," the Judge remarked with a thoughtful nod. "Especially for a place known as 'Tranquility' Gardens..."

"Have you ever been there, Your Honor?" Kyouya interrupted.

"Oh yes! Many times." The Judge squinted at the photo. "I'm not sure I'll be going back for a while..."

"As you know," Akane continued, "the gardens are connected to the restaurant next door. And--"

"Wait, they are?" The Judge beamed. "How marvelous!"

Odoroki tried not to sigh. _I guess not many people are aware of the connection after all. I wonder how much use that path actually gets?_

Akane waited for the Judge to get over his surprise before going on. "Yes, Your Honor. There is a path that connects the gazebo in Tranquility Gardens to a smaller garden behind the restaurant. This smaller garden is where we discovered the murder weapon." She pulled from her satchel the Kitaki handgun still in its protective plastic bag, and then the silencer Odoroki had spotted. "And this silencer. The bullet recovered at the scene matches the weapon, and the weapon itself belongs to the defendant. He admitted as much when we found it."

"And the silencer?" Odoroki asked.

Kyouya snapped his fingers. "We'll talk about the silencer later. Unless you have some objection to the facts we've heard so far...?"

Odoroki clenched his fists. _Mr. Kitaki admits the gun is theirs, so there's nothing I can do about that. But the silencer...!_ "It's the silencer I object to," he said. "Do you have proof it's owned by the Kitaki?"

"If you want the answer to that you'll have to wait for my next witness," Kyouya replied.

_He has something planned all right. _Odoroki stared at him hard, hoping to find some indication of the plot doubtlessly brewing in Kyouya's brain, but finding nothing. _But why is he being so transparent about it? Is he so confident I can't stop him? What's his angle?_

"Let him keep going," Minuki suggested. "I don't think you're going to get it out of him yet."

"I agree." Without another option Odoroki straightened up. "All right. But before that I would like Detective Houdzuki to testify further on the evidence against my client."

The Judge nodded and banged his gavel. "Please continue, Detective."

"The murder weapon isn't the only evidence we have against Mr. Kitaki," Akane obliged. "Not only was he apprehended close to the scene of the crime, we have a sworn testimony from his waiter that he was away from his table at the time of the murder. And there's also this."

Akane reached into her satchel again, and produced from it an evidence bag holding the Kitaki _monoka_ Odoroki had discovered at the crime scene. He groaned quietly at the sight of it.

"It seems like just an ordinary snack, bit it's actually very special," Akane said smugly. "They're test versions of a new product Mr. Kitaki was producing--only members of the Kitaki family could get their hands on them. This was discovered in the bushes close to the crime."

"They're not _that_ special," Minuki spoke up. "I've had one, and so has Odoroki! That doesn't make us killers, does it?"

Kyouya chuckled. "Only if we caught you at the scene of the crime. But you raise a good point." He smirked at Odoroki across the court. "It was our defense attorney friend there that discovered the evidence. He seemed to know just where to look..."

"That's not funny," Odoroki grumbled, though a moment later he brightened with a new idea. "Detective, was the wrapper ever searched for prints?"

"Of course." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yours were the only ones we found on it."

Odoroki winced, but it was good news for him. "Don't you think it's a little strange? If it was in Mr. Kitaki's possession, shouldn't it have his fingerprints on it?"

"You could have accidentally smudged them off yourself when you mishandled the evidence," Kyouya said. "Or...not so accidentally?"

"I said that's not funny!"

The Judge glanced between them uncertainly. "Is the prosecution offering up the defense as a new suspect?"

"No, Your Honor," Kyouya assured, and it was a good thing too, as by then Odoroki was flushed and on the verge of saying something unprofessional. "I'm only pointing out that the lack of prints on this evidence does not impugn its validity. Only members of the Kitaki family could have gotten their hands on one of these wrappers."

Odoroki took a deep breath. "Unless one was given to someone outside the family as a gift."

Minuki leaned into his ear as the eyes in the gallery turned to him. "Do you still have the one he gave you at his house?" she asked curiously.

"No. But I think I know where this one came from." He raised his voice. "In fact, it was Mrs. Kitaki, not her husband, that did this. I think we need to hear from her."

"Mrs. Kitaki has a pretty strong motivation to lie for her husband," Kyouya reminded.

Odoroki could almost feel his hair twitch. "Then I'll be very thorough in cross examining her."

Kyouya smirked, and held his gaze for a moment before nodding his consent. _He's got something up his sleeve,_ Odoroki thought again as Kyouya relayed his agreement to the Judge. _And he's playing it cooler than usual. I'll have to keep my eye on him. Not that he usually gives anything away..._

Akane left the stand, and was replaced by Koume; her chin was high and her face was calm but determined. "My name is Koume Kitaki," she said with the Judge's prompting. "And I am a housewife and mother. Occasionally I help with my husband's business."

"And that is?" Kyouya poked.

"Selling baked goods. We also do a great deal of community service."

"No doubt."

"Mrs. Kitaki, are you familiar with the--what was it, a cookie?" The Judge stroked his beard as he looked over the _monoka_ his bailiff presented him with. "Hm, it looks tasty. Did you make this?"

"I made the original sample, yes," Koume said proudly. "But not that particular one."

"Ah, how extraordinary. Well, Mr. Justice seems to think you have something to testify about concerning this snack...?"

Odoroki nodded. "I'd like for you to testify about the night of the murder, and the events leading up to...the _monoka_. Like you told me the other day."

Koume caught on swiftly. "Yes, of course." She cleared her throat and began her testimony. "My husband and I arrived at the restaurant just before six in the evening," she said. "We had reservations, so we were seated immediately. But before making our order my husband had to make a phone call, and he left the table for a short time."

"To call the victim?" Kyouya interrupted.

Koume handled his calmly delivered accusation with ease. "In fact, yes. Mr. Katagi and my husband have not spoken face to face for several months, but sometimes they converse over the phone. He was only gone from his seat for about fifteen minutes."

Kyouya shrugged. "Fifteen minutes is enough to go to the scene of the murder and back."

"No one saw him do that, so you can't say that's what happened," said Odoroki, and then before Kyouya could get another word in, "Can you tell us what happened while he was gone, Mrs. Kitaki?" Kyouya at first looked put out, but then he smirked, and did not protest.

"While he was gone I ordered our drinks," Koume continued. If she had practiced her testimony beforehand, it did not show. "But then I was approached by Mrs. Kanako Katagi, the victim's wife." Her expression darkened. "She was not happy to see me."

"How so?"

"Well, she greeted me with, 'You, witch!' Honestly, who raised the woman?" She scoffed. "I tried to be as polite and accommodating as possible, but she was, quite frankly, hysterical. I'm not sure what set her off. In fact," Koume added in a conspiratorial tone, "if I didn't know better I'd think she knew something we didn't that night."

Odoroki glanced to Kyouya, expecting an objection, but the prosecutor remained silent. _He let that go?_ Frowning, Odoroki looked back to Koume. "What did you do?"

"I did my best to calm her down. I even gave her one of our _monoka_."

The crowd buzzed, but the Judge was quick to silence them. "The same as the one at the scene?"

"Awfully convenient," Kyouya remarked. "You're accusing Ms. Katagi of planting evidence?"

_It makes sense,_ Odoroki thought as he weighed his options. _It got there somehow, and I know Mrs. Kitaki isn't lying._ "You said you have testimony from the waiters saying that Mr. Kitaki was away from his table," he said confidently. "But was anyone keeping an eye on Mrs. Katagi? We know her husband was in the park, but she came to the restaurant without him. How can we be sure she didn't go to the scene at some point?"

Kyouya's grin was slow and expectant as the gallery buzzed behind him. "There you go," he teased. "Pointing that big finger of yours around again."

Odoroki flushed and sputtered. "B-But I wasn't even pointing that time!"

"Mr. Odoroki," the Judge interrupted. "Are you accusing the victim's own wife now?" He shook his head. "That's a very bold claim. Other than Mrs. Kitaki's word as concerns the _monoka_, do you have any evidence to support it?"

Minuki turned to Odoroki and lowered her voice. "We don't, do we? We can't prove who the silencer belonged to, and it looks like Prosecutor Garyuu is waiting to pounce on that one!"

"There is something that connects her to the murder," Odoroki whispered back. "Just...not something _we_ have."

Minuki cast a quick glance to Kyouya and back. "But don't you think he'll be even _more_ prepared for _that_?"

"Either way, it's my best shot." Odoroki took a deep breath. "Besides, I'm tired of this trial going at his pace."

"Well, Mr. Odoroki?" the Judge prompted.

Odoroki straightened, and faced Kyouya across the courtroom with determination. "Your Honor, I am not yet prepared to accuse Mrs. Kanako Katagi of the murder," he said. "But there is evidence which suggests she knew about the murder ahead of time." He pointed at Kyouya emphatically. "In Prosecutor Garyuu's possession."

Kyouya's eyes opened a little wider, which was the only indication of surprise he gave. "What might you be referring to?"

_He won't deny having it,_ Odoroki told himself. _He knows better--he wants the truth as much as I do._ He barreled forward in hopes of taking control of the proceedings. "A note, discovered in Mrs. Katagi's vanity after the murder. It specifically mentions the park, and suggests a confrontation. It was even--"

"Objection!" The raising of Kyouya's voice was so sudden Odoroki jumped. "What are you thinking, Odeko?" Kyouya said. "Usually evidence description comes _after_ it's been presented. If it's even there to present."

"Prosecutor Garyuu showed me this piece of evidence himself, at the Katagi residence yesterday," Odoroki addressed the Judge. "I know he has it--it would be unethical not to present it!"

It was not until the words were out, and the Judge glanced to Kyouya in surprise, that Odoroki realized he ought to have kept some of that information to himself. Kyouya betrayed a brief look of irritation before gathering himself to full rock star composure again. "I think I have an idea of what he's talking about," Kyouya said with a snap of his fingers. "But it would be extremely rude to present incriminating evidence against a lady behind her back. Don't you agree, Your Honor?"

The Judge stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I suppose it would be."

"Fortunately," Kyouya continued before Odoroki could protest, "it just so happens I have Mrs. Katagi waiting in the lobby, prepared to testify. I'll happily bring her out so our little DA friend here can wag his finger at her. But before that...Mrs. Kitaki?"

Koume straightened behind the witness stand. "Yes?"

"You hate the Katagi family, don't you?" Kyouya asked smoothly.

Koume bristled, and Odoroki was so startled by the sudden change of tactic he had no time to call an objection. "Yuuri Katagi shot my son," she admitted. "Not that _you_ were able to hold him accountable for it!"

Kyouya waved a hand dismissively, which only incited Koume's already mounting temper. "The shooting of Takita Kitaki was never reported officially to the police," he continued. "You were the ones that tied our hands on that one. But regardless of what really happened, you do blame the Katagis, don't you?"

"Objection!" Odoroki hurried to interject. "If you have a question for the witness, you should--"

"Tell us the truth," Kyouya continued over him with sudden intensity. "When you heard he was dead, you weren't sad one bit, were you?"

Koume's shoulders hitched in indignation, but it took her long to answer. "I _am_ sorry he's dead," she forced out, and Odoroki could tell even without his bracelet that she was lying. "But I won't miss him."

But Kyouya did not let up. "Oh come on. The kid who tried to kill your son walked, and you want to tell this court you felt no ill will towards the family? Weren't you _mad_? Didn't you..._care_?"

"Of course I was mad!" Koume could not help but rise to the bait. "Maybe I hated them, but I--"

Odoroki banged on his desk. "Your Honor, this is ridiculous! Shouldn't Prosecutor Garyuu be asking for _testimony_ rather than bullying the witness into the answers he wants?"

Thankfully the Judge agreed, and the clap of his gavel silenced the courtroom. "He's right--this is outburst is very unlike you, Prosecutor Garyuu."

"I'm sorry, Your Honor," Kyouya replied. He tugged at his hair, looking as calm as ever again. "I've just seen one too many foxes slip through this courtroom. It's quite frustrating. Anyway, we can move on to the next witness now."

"Wait!" Minuki stood up on her toes as if ready to vault over the defense bench. "Mrs. Kitaki's comments just now count as testimony! We have the right to cross examine them!" When Odoroki looked to her she whispered, "At least calm her down!"

"Yes, you're right," the Judge said. "Since this testimony seems to concern motive. Go ahead."

_Seems to? He just set up a fine motive!_ Odoroki tried not to let his frustration get the better of him. "Mrs. Kitaki," he said as evenly as he could. "You admit you were angry with the Katagis?"

Koume took a deep breath before replying. "Yes, I admit it. What mother wouldn't?" She shot Kyouya a quick glare and continued. "But it was because I _cared_ so much about my son that I didn't want to see any more violence between our families. My husband and I wanted to talk to Mr. Katagi so we could settle or long feud, and keep our children from fighting. And _someone_ killed him so that wouldn't happen."

"Someone?" Kyouya prompted. "Who?"

"You're the prosecutor." Koume folded her arms. "Isn't that _your_ job to figure out?"

Kyouya mock bowed. "I'll do my best."

"We have no further questions, Your Honor," Odoroki said before the two of them could get started again. The Judge agreed, and dismissed Koume from the stand. As she stepped down he glanced to the gallery, and saw Yuuri pointing his finger across the courtyard like a gun and firing off silent shots. _I know who those are for,_ Odoroki thought with a wince. _But he's not the one I'm worried about. _He lowered his gaze to Kyouya, and his brow furrowed. _Prosecutor Garyuu is playing dirty this time. All he needed was to put a motive in the Judge's head--one I can't refute. And it worked._ He licked his lips. _I can't let him have even another inch!_

"Here she comes," whispered Minuki. "Think you can get her?"

"I will," Odoroki promised. "Watch my back, okay?"

"Roger!"

The Judge banged his gavel yet again. "The court calls Mrs. Kanako Katagi to the stand!"


End file.
